


Undisclosed Sensual Desires

by Pooks79



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 55,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooks79/pseuds/Pooks79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seductive/Sensual/Erotic Lemony Short Story - One Night is what I told her. One night and I could show her the difference between fire and ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N – Hello all my favorite readers. Just a little info on this new story before you begin. As you read, this is an AH/OC short story and it is mostly filled with our favorite kind of citrus. I decided to combine the best attributes of my two favorite Jakes into one story. I combined my Escorting Bella and The Secret Room Jake into one and came out with this new version. If you not sure this is your cup of tea, check out those stories first and see for yourself. This Jake is a cocky but very sensual in nature. This story will be mostly lemons with a back-story laced within it. I hope you enjoy it.

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

JPOV

One night is what I told her. One night and I could show her the difference between fire and ice.

She said I was too hot for her. She said she needed the coolness of his touch to soothe her heart. I told her that my fire would only ignite her passion while the ice of his touch would only snuff its intensity but yet in still she left, showing no emotion and giving none in return. I knew she would eventually realize that the fire that brewed in her heart was for me so I waited. 

I waited for the moment when she was ready for my heat. I lied silent in my cage, the heat festering inside and the desire to claim her overwhelming my soul. I knew she would come. It was only a matter of time. She couldn’t deny me for long because all moths cling to the flames of desire sooner or later. 

It had been years since her departure and although I clung to her shirt that still smelt of her strawberry perfume, I knew it wouldn’t be too much longer. 

We had grown up together and although our friendship never turned into anything more, I knew on some level she desired it to be more than it was at the time. I never pushed the issue because I was never one to beg. I had my pick of women and utilized my God given charm to woo whomever and whatever I wanted. 

It was never about the pussy. Pussy came at a dime a dozen. I wanted something more than just an easy piece of ass. I wanted someone who clung to me for not only my body but the richness of my soul. I wanted someone to travel through life with as both my partner and lover. I had once thought Bella was that girl and still do feel she is but for the moment, she chose otherwise.

I was ok with her decision because I knew she would come back. She had tasted a hint of my charm before she left. I knew he was merrily a phase she was going through. Bella was never one to be satisfied in a small shit hole like Forks. She wanted more and in all honesty, she deserved more. 

I myself hated this town so after graduation, I ventured out and ended up in Las Vegas, Nevada. 

I would have loved to see the look on her face when she got home from her little vacation and saw I wasn’t there. That Kodak moment would have been perfect. I smile at the notion and almost simmer in its hilarity. She had no idea what she was missing out on when she chose him over me. 

He couldn’t cater to a woman like her. She had an overwhelming desire and an insatiable need to feel fulfilled. I knew I could handle her and provide all she needed and desired if given the chance. I asked her before she left to let me show her just what she would be missing but she declined. She thought that miserable piece of ivy-league prep boy excuse of a man could give her what she needed. She didn’t see below the surface. She didn’t see that beneath that facade was a man who was only looking out for himself. Sure the sex was good now but over the long haul, probably non-existent. 

You see when you have an insatiable appetite for the forbidden fruit it is hard to settle for just ordinary. Your hunger is never quenched unless you meet someone with the same addiction. I coveted female flesh as an addiction. I thirsted, yearned and demanded it as if I needed it more than the air that filled my lungs. Bella didn’t know it yet but she was the same way. I told her he was colder than ice and only my heat and passion for her body could keep her satisfied. 

My insatiable need for the divine fragrance and sweetness of a woman never subsided because I couldn’t have her. I indulged in various fruits after she left and continue to live my life to its fullest. It wasn’t until I got that call that I knew the fun was just about to begin and my life would never be the same ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is in Jake’s POV. 

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

A soft caress fell upon my skin as the sun rose to meet the morning sky. Her warm arms aroused me and although I could go for another dip in her wet palace, I knew I lacked the time to do so. 

I turned onto my side and softly kissed her forehead letting her know I was awake and that I was thankful to her for allowing me to ease my addiction with her body. She whispered “Good morning” and pulled me into her lips reminding me of the passion our night was filled with. I knew her body hungered for my touch once again but like every woman before her, it was only for one night. 

I removed myself from her embrace, slid off the bed and headed for the shower. I had a long day ahead of me and this time I chose to use the head on my shoulders rather than the firm one between my legs. 

I heard her huff under her breath but she knew the deal. Everyone that ever got to experience Jay’s unbridled passion knew it was par for the course. I never double dipped and never offered more than one night. These were the rules. I didn’t engage in relationships because I found them to be monotonous and boring. My heart and body was to be given to only one woman and the blond haired, blue-eyed woman lying in my bed was not her. 

I allowed the heat of the shower to ease my tense muscles as I slowly stroked my morning wood trying to relieve the tension. The memories of her brown chestnut hair and smooth pale skin paraded my mind as my body quaked at my touch. I envisioned her plump pink lips wrapped around my head as I increased the speed of my stroke. 

I held my weight firmly to the shower wall as my orgasm moved throughout my body. Her name slipped through my lips as the warm cream seeped down my shaft and onto the wet shower floor. My body yearned for her more so now than ever before. I hid the intensity of my desire and cloaked it behind my strong persona. No one knew the real Jake, they only knew me as Jay and I liked it that way. 

I finished washing up and was pleased to find that Sheelah had gotten the hint and left. I was never one for romantic goodbyes or pissy women who decided that they had conveniently forgot the warning given to them before we fucked. 

I rummaged through my closet, found my gray suit and got ready for my morning drive along Las Vegas Blvd. You would think one would get tired of the endless high temperatures and tourists but Vegas had become my playground. I was gifted with not only an outstanding physique but a good line of bullshit to boot. I could talk my way out of almost any situation and was quickly founded by Tri-Star Entertainment for my talents. I was in charge of two major clubs located on the outskirts of the main strip. I catered to the needs of our prestigious clientele while orchestrating live bands and major events during the year. 

I decided to take the porshe since it was such a beautiful day and I knew all the hotties would be out sporting their short skirts and bootie shorts. Vegas had provided me with an endless amount of ass and catered to my addiction quiet nicely. I have to say, being in the profession I was; I was privy to not only top class ass but some showgirls as well. I had my pick of the litter and my name was spread around more than Paris Hilton. Anybody who was anybody in this town knew Jay and if you wanted in on the hottest parties in Vegas, you called me. 

I parked my car outside “La Push” and was greeted by my assistant Debbie as I exited my car and walked towards the main entrance.

“Jay do you always have to be late? I had to keep Muse waiting for over an hour and to say they are slightly pissed would be an understatement. Sometimes I wonder which head you really think with,” she scolded as we entered the club and walked towards my office.

I stopped short, turned to her and leaned in closely. “Oh babe you jealous? Is Mark not keeping your kitty cat happy again” I replied with a big smile.

Fuck yeah I was a tease. Debbie had been hard for my dick ever since she caught me banging her sister over my desk last month. Sure she was in a relationship and sure she was happy but that never stopped anyone before. My confidence and arrogance attracted woman like Debbie. They yearned for my take charge; fuck me into the next millennium type style. They didn’t want a pussy they wanted a man and I was just the guy for the job.

Debbie stuttered her response trying to contain the wetness her body excreted whenever I got up close and personal. This was the effect I had on women. I could smell the sweet nectar their body released and it took all my will power not to dive right in. I was a man with no conscious, no morals and an insatiable need for sex. What woman wouldn’t want me?

I pulled away slowly displaying my signature smile that not even Debbie could resist. Her once stern and annoyed demeanor changed into a ball of Jell-O and I knew I had won the battle once again.

I met with Muse and went over their play list for the gig tomorrow. You would think meeting superstars like Muse would be the highlight of my life but they weren’t. I had a list, a mile long, of bands and solo artists in my blackberry that would drop everything just to play a gig at my club. That gift of bullshit and complementary ass worked to my advance every time and everyone knew, you played for Jay, he will blow your mind away. I prided myself on this motto and continued to enjoy my success.

By the time all the paperwork was done it was way past seven. I decided to take a quick shower and change for tonight’s events. We were hosting a wet tee-shirt contest at the club and I wanted first dibs on the winner. 

My office sat just above the main bar overlooking the dance floor. I had eight bartenders, ten waitresses, four bouncers and a general manager to oversee not to mention all the bands and their groupies. It was a hard job but it brought with it endless amounts of enjoyment both financially and physically.

Tri-Star left me in charge when “La Push” was built so when my office was constructed, I had a shower and pull out bed installed as well. These two essential pieces provided me the luxuries of home without being there. Don’t get me wrong, my mansion was no shack but sometimes when the need arose, it was easier to get laid at work than to drive back home. 

The doors opened at nine and by the time I made it down to the main floor, people were pouring in by the truckloads. I saw dollar signs flash before my eyes and knew tonight was going to be a moneymaker for sure. I greeted some of the regular’s as they made their way to the bar and out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a woman I had never seen before. She had long strawberry red hair and was sporting black leather boats and a mini skirt. 

My dick throbbed between my legs as she shifted the weight of her body left to right. Her eyes scanned the crowd as she sipped on her drink and my mind went into overdrive. I wanted those soft red lips on my cock while I laced my hands in her long curly hair as she got me off. 

I moved in for the kill. I pulled in beside her and as usual, she played hard to get. They all did at first but it was only a matter of time before I had them on their knees begging to suck me off. 

“Enjoying yourself?” I said as I continued to keep my attention towards the dance floor.

She made no attempts to respond so I decided to be slightly bolder.

“You know God gave woman soft lips for only one purpose. Do you know what that is?”

She turned towards me giving me a look of interest laced with attitude.

“To tell men like you to fuck off?” she said with a sarcastic smile

I laughed slightly at her comment. I loved to see the fire of a woman’s character. It completely amused me. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked

“Oh I was just thinking that by the end of the night, your lips will be so tightly wrapped around my cock it would take the Jaws of Life to pull you from me.”

“Oh is that so?”

“Listen hun, you can stand their on your high horse and act like you don’t find me attractive or you and I can go upstairs and I can show you what a real man does to a woman as fine as you. Your choice.”

“I would say you have two minutes to prove your worth.”

I smiled and motioned for her to follow me. She had no idea what heaven looked like but tonight; she was going be seeing God, Jesus and the angels up close and personal.

We made it up to my office and I motioned for her to enter. Before she got past the doorway, I pulled her by the arm into my chest and ran my tongue along the base of her neck all the way up to her ear. I took her earlobe into my mouth as I trailed my hand down her stomach and under her skirt. Her scent aroused me as it penetrated my senses and stimulated my erection. I pressed my cock firmly against her waist as I inserted one finger into her wet core. She moaned into my neck as her nails dug into my back.

“Tell me babe, am I worth it?” I whispered as I inserted a second finger and caressed her bud with my thumb.

“Oh God” she moaned as I twisted my fingers within her, hitting that tender spot I’m sure no man had before. 

“God, Master, I’ve been called so many names but what I want to know is, how bad do you want to cum?”

Her body started to quake as I moved my fingers in and out of her with haste. “So fucking bad” she moaned as she hitched her leg around my waist and allowed me more room to move within her. 

I removed my hand from her pulsating core, switched positions and slammed her against the door. I trailed my hands back up taking her skirt up for the ride. I pressed my cock into her exposed pussy waiting for her to beg for release. 

I needed to hear it. I needed to hear that she wanted me and needed me to satisfy her desire. Every woman had a breaking point and it gave me such a high to see how far it had to go before they reached it. 

“Just fuck me. I need you please” she begged as she pulled at her long red locks. 

I smiled as I released the beast from his cage and ran it up and down her folds, teasing her entrance with my head. Her hips jolted towards me but I was quick enough to pull back and not appease her body’s need for my length. Her eyes shot open at my withdrawal and I could see the fire of desire laced within her weakened stare. She wanted it just like I did. I leaned in and was about to give in to my addiction when my cell phone rang.

I pulled the phone from my pocket and glanced at the number. The area code seemed familiar but the number itself was still a mystery. I moved away from little red riding hood and sat leg up on the desk. I looked at her and then my dick and smiled. She returned the smile and strutted her way over towards me. I was one hell of a multi-tasker and sex was no different. 

I hit answer as strawberry shortcake took my cock between her lips. The instant warmth as she consumed me whole took my breath away and caused a momentary moment of bliss. I quickly refocused and answered the phone while watching my red headed beauty suck me off.

“Hello”

There was no response to my greeting so I said it again and all I got was heavy breathing on the other end. 

“Who the fuck is this?” I yelled into the phone.

I was pissed. Here I was getting my rocks off and some asshole decided it was time to play scream with me.

“Jake” the voice said in a low almost whimpering tone. 

My body went firm and I removed red head’s mouth from my dick. The look of displeasure came upon her face but I didn’t give a fuck. 

“Who is this?” I said in a stern voice. I was in no mood for games and everyone who knew me knew not to call me that.

“I’m ready Jake. You said when I was ready to call.”

“Hold on a sec” 

I placed my hand over the receiver and mouthed for her to leave. When the elevator finally hit the top floor in her brain she got annoyed, pulled down her dress and flipped me the bird before slamming my office door. 

“I’m sorry, am I suppose to understand your cryptic message here. Who are you?”

I knew it was Bella. I knew she had finally come to her senses and wanted her piece of Jake pie but it wasn’t going to be that easy. I vowed not to make it easy when she decided her ice pop was no match for my fireballs. 

“Jake it’s me Bella. Listen I know its been a long time and I know I have no right to be calling you but…well…you were right. Edward is…how did you put it, oh yeah, cold as ice. I was hoping you and I could maybe, you know, catch up on old times?”

I smiled at the glory of this moment. Bella Swan was finally giving in to the addiction. She was finally feeling the burn of her mistake. 

“Oh I see, so now you want me after you’ve had your fill of fake orgasms and lonely nights. I warned you Bella. I told you he was not what you needed but still you left. I could have given you everything and anything your body needed but I was just too hot for you. Now you call me after almost six years and tell me your ready. Please bless my ears with why I should allow you in.”

“You want me to beg? Is that it Jake? You want me to say I was wrong and you were right? Well you were right. I’m dying here Jake. I can’t live this lie anymore. I…I…”

“You what Bella? Tell me? I want to hear you say it.”

“I want you,” she whispered.

“How bad do you want me Bella? How much does your body burn for me?” I whispered seductively.

“I don’t know, I mean…”

“Still an amateur I see. Well let me lay the cards out on the table. If you come here then you leave your life behind. You won’t find commitment, friendship or love here. What I will provide you is unadulterated pleasure. I will please you in ways you have never imagined in your wildest fantasies. I will release the tiger of desire that lies dormant deep within you. Can you handle that Bella? Can you handle my dirty desire?”

“Jake I don’t know what to say” 

“Give me a week. Let me show you what you’ve been missing. If by the end you still feel the same as you do now, we go our separate ways and never speak of it again but if you feel differently…well…we will cross that bridge when we get there.”

“There's just one thing” her voiced trailed as she spoke

“I haven’t ended it with him yet. I mean I love him but I can’t help that when I’m with him all I see is you.”

Sure her comment hurt. It kicked me square in the nuts and laughed in my face. I knew it wouldn’t be as easy as it sounded but at the same time, I was being provided a once in a lifetime opportunity here. She was what I had coveted for so long and the situation seemed irresistible to pass up. 

“That’s because your body burns for me Bella. Your mind can’t accept what your body desires most. If you want me, then you will give me a week to show you the difference between fire and ice. The red pill will show you pleasure while the blue pill keeps you in a world of routine sex and countless nights of unfulfilled. Chose wisely.”

The silence that filled the phone line was worse than two days with blue balls. I had thought of myself as a smooth talker but when it came to Bella, no words were ever enough. 

“Ok. My plane lands tomorrow. Where should I meet you?

The smile on my face could’ve outshined the sun as my mind processed her response. She had planned on visiting me way before this conversation had taken place. Her mind was losing its battle with her body desires for my heat. I knew it then just like I know it now, her undisclosed desires for me where at the forefront of her mind and until she satisfied them, her life would never be complete. I would show her what passion truly felt like and by the end of the week, she would be begging for me and not the other way around. 

I had finally had Bella Swan on her knees and if I had my way, she would remain there until I saw fit to release her. Tonight was an unforeseen victory for Jake Black, now Bella would meet the one man that could provide her with unbridled passion and when you went Black you never went back.


	3. Chapter 3

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

The seemingly sadistic grin never left my face even after I hung up with her. I had finally gained control over the one person that seemed unattainable. This was not to say I doubted my mad skills I just had to be patient and as promised, it paid off. She had no idea what it meant to play in my playground and from the sounds of it; she was still mousy and withdrawn. I knew he made her that way. He made her into his little doll and it made me sick. 

The thought of that asshole having his hands on something so beautiful as Bella made my blood pressure rise. That icy bastard probably couldn’t find the hole between her legs even if it had a flashing “here” sign stapled to it let alone know what to do once he found it. He had no idea what mysteries lied beneath her chocolate brown eyes and ivory white smile. He couldn’t see the devil within her that waged war within her innocent mind over what was right and down right erotic but I did. 

She knew I saw her for the sexual vixen she was and now I was going to break her free of the ties that bind her to her sexual prison. I would bend the bars that kept Ella locked away from the world and allow her to use me as her play toy. 

Only I knew of Bella’s true nature, as I was privy to it when we were young and rebellious. In the short time she and Icicles were dating, he managed to build this ice wall around her heart that shielded her from not only me but her true self. She and I nicknamed her true personality Ella. Ella was rebellious, carefree and outgoing. Ella was the girl I had grown to desire and long for all during high school. I kept my feelings a secret because only pussy’s said “I love you” and only pussy’s begged and that wasn’t me. She knew I wanted her in the worst way and damn it all to hell, she teased my addiction from the moment she caught sight of my first wood.

She knew she was the only one who could give me what I thirsted for and I was the only one who could give it to her like she needed it. When she wasn’t stroking Popsicle dick’s ego she was clubbing with me. Ella was free to do whatever she wanted and that seemed to keep Bella in balance. She was a kiss ass by day and an unchained harlot by night. 

I can still smell the sweet scent of her perfume as it teased my senses while we danced. She was totally bent on some Red Bull shots and I was all too willing to give her whatever her little heart desired. The friction between us as we grinded to the reggae music was surreal. We were like fire and ice and when brought together in the heat of the moment, only the mist of our passion resided. 

My memories left me as I heard a tap at the door. Apparently my strawberry beauty had found out who I truly was and came back to apologize. Call me cocky, a dick, a self-absorbed prick but I knew I had the shit that made girls cream and apparently she had been privy to that information as well. Unfortunately for her, my eyes were fixed on the brunette that followed her into my office. For a second I thought my mind was playing tricks on me and Bella had mystically appeared. I took a moment and realized my error but that didn’t stop my dick from throbbing at the sight of her voluptuous tits and see-thru dress. 

I made a quick call to Debbie and advised her to have a car waiting for Bella at the airport tomorrow night. Muse was set to perform and I couldn’t bail just because Bella decided she needed her pussy stroked. 

I wrapped my arm around my luscious brunette and mouthed, “you lose” to strawberry shortcake as we left my office. Did she honestly think I would allow her the honor after she flipped me the bird and left me rock hard? Hell no! You don’t shit where you eat baby. She would just be another woman burned by Jay and I was sure this was not her last attempt at making amends. 

I left the club in the hands of my boy John as cutie and I went back to my place. When we pulled up to my house her eyes extended out of their sockets at the grandeur that was my bachelor pad. I spared no expense when it came to my house. Debbie always snickered that I was trying to compensate for something by the size and magnitude of the structure but I always replied that it took a man with a big dick to achieve greatness and she would know that if her man was giving it to her like he should. 

Donna disrobed as she walked towards my sunken living room. The curvatures of her body made my dick twitch as the sheer material fell from her body onto the floor. She turned to the side and motioned for me to follow her with her finger while displaying the most sinister of grins. 

When I got close enough she pulled me towards her by my tie and took my bottom lip between her teeth. After tugging slightly she pulled back and whispered “Show me how you do it baby. Show me why they call you the dream maker”. 

My eyelids lowered while a confident grin came upon my face. I pulled her into my chest and leaned into the base of her neck just blowing hot air onto her skin. Her body shivered within my grasp as the scent of her arousal tickled my nose. “How about you show me how eager your beaver is” I whispered as I skimmed my lips along her collarbone and walked away from her towards the leather couch.

I plopped on the couch and hung my arms along the back. Sure I could have taken her right there and showed her what heaven looked like but why? She came to me. She wanted me so she had to prove she was worthy of my divine jewels.

“Your chariot awaits” my deep voice luring her in like a fish to bait. I motioned with my head towards my crotch and than back up.

She smiled while running his finger along her lower lip as she strutted her fine ass towards me. She straddled me and rested her soaking wet pussy on my legs as she went for my belt.

Her essence took my mind away from her beauty and brought me back to the one time Bella got a taste of my heat. 

It was innocent really…well…maybe not so much. I was a sexual predator and I knew just the right things to say to get her aroused. I knew how to sedate Bella and bring forth Ella with just a simple touch.

Bella’s life had gone through a world wind of drama in such a short time. She had lost her mother to a car crash and her father became gravely ill shortly after. Ice pick was not a good source of comfort for her so she relied on me, her sun, to bring warmth and comfort back into her life. Sure I could have ditched her and gotten laid like I had planned but when she called her words were so desperate. She needed me to desensitize her mind and that was one of my many talents.

I crawled through her open window, as I always had. I found her wrapped up in her comforter just staring into space, her mind nonexistent to the world and my presence. I moved in beside her and took her into my arms. The tears fell from her eyes like running faucets with no shut off valves. I whispered words of comfort as I ran my hands along her exposed skin. I tried to conceal the arousal such a gesture had on me since I could see she was in no state to play. The warm heat of her breath on my neck made my eyes roll to the back of my head as the blood rushed downward causing my dick to stand at attention. I fought the urge to just take her pain away. She didn’t need my dick. She needed my friendship so I held my sexual urges at bay for the moment. 

It would seem that our closeness was having an unknown effect on her. Through her whimpers her soft lips grazed my neck as my hand moved its comforting circles down her legs. Her arm wrapped tightly around my waist as her tongue started to trail over my exposed chest. 

I was actually grateful that I decided to run shirtless, as it seemed to work in my favor at the moment. “Ella” I whispered as she forced her body onto my chest while continuously teasing my neck with her tongue.

“Yes babe” she whispered back as her hand moved down my chest and tugged at the tent in my shorts.

“So are you finally ready to break free of your ice castle?” I responded while forcing her onto her back and hovering over her as she licked her lips.

I didn’t wait for a response as the green lights flashed before my eyes when she winked at me. I moved my hands down the sides of her thighs and lifted her nightgown up so it rested just above her navel. 

I rested my chin on the bed just shy of her heated core and whispered as I teased her soft lips with the tip of my tongue. “Can you feel…how warm…I can be…Ella?”

Her body arched upward eager to have me taste all the goodness she had to offer. I placed my hands on either side of her tender folds and spread her lips apart for more access. I took her firm bud between my wet lips and gently sucked as I slid my tongue between her throbbing folds. 

“Oh God yeah” she moaned as I stroked her from the inside out. 

Her essence was so sweet I found my desire to devour her insatiable. I tucked my hands under her thighs and whispered for her assistance “Spread for me Ella”.

Her hands moved from her sides and held her pussy lips open. Without delay, I dove right in. I licked and sucked on her tender bud as she thrashed with each stroke. I trailed my tongue from the top of her pussy all the way down to her dripping lips. I moved my tongue slowly between her pink beauties devouring every last ounce of her sweetness. 

Her walls tightened around my tongue and I knew she was close. I increased my strokes, tapping the sides of her walls with each hook of my tongue. Her hands released her core and ran along the sides of my head. She forced my head right into her core and started rocking her hips, fucking my face with her pussy. I followed her rhythm and continued my tongue assault on her eager body. Within moments I was sucking the orgasm right out of her. 

The heat of her climax was overwhelming and my cock yearned to just have a feel for what I tasted. I moved my hand from underneath her thighs, unzipped my shorts and took my firm cock in my hand. I continued to stroke her while I stroked myself with vigor. 

A harsh growl came from my chest as my own orgasm moved through my shaft and onto my hands. I shook violently as I continued to taste the remains of her orgasm on my lips. 

When my bad boy went limp in my hands, I skimmed a small drop of cum onto my finger, moved up from between her legs and ran my cum coated finger along her lips. “Taste what I have offer”. 

Her tongue swirled around my finger taking in the small ounce of my pleasure. “You taste so…”

“Now taste the combination,” I whispered as I lowered my lips onto hers giving her a taste of her own essence. She moaned into our kiss with desperation for more. 

I was all too willing to give her everything but I knew eventually I would lose the battle for her heart. Had I known then what I know now, I would have taken my chances but being the naïve boy I was, I didn’t pursue it. I knew she was still with Edward and unless she gave up ice sticks for hot sticks, sex wasn’t an option.

That was the only night Bella had seen the real Jake. I had thought that my fire had melted the ice around her heart but it hadn’t. A week later she was once again Edwards shoulder bag. Don’t get me wrong, we still hung out but not like that night. Ella had disappeared into the recesses of Bella’s Sexual Soul and only submissive Bella resided. 

Donna’s wet pussy working my dick like a cowgirl riding a mechanical bull pulled me once again from my past. This girl’s pussy was tighter than a double-laced knot but my mind was just not having it. Sure I had fucked girls with a troubled mind before but I just couldn’t do it now. I grabbed her by her hips and moved her over to the side. I got up from the couch and pulled my pants back on.

“What’s wrong babe?” she questioned

“Nothing I’m just tired. Jack will take you home” I replied as I texted my guard to come retrieve her. 

Yes I was the king of cock and yes I made girls climb the walls during sex but there were a few times where thoughts of Bella just killed the mood, now being one of those times. My memories had long been forgotten in the past couple of years but hearing her voice, retaining the knowledge that she would be here tomorrow just threw me for a loop. 

I took a quick shower and decided to layout on the bed that rested along the pale blue waters of my edgeless pool. I found solace there and welcomed my old friend sleep for just a bit.

The mid-morning sun pried my eyes open with its brightness and heat. I dragged my ass out of bed and decided to take a morning swim. The cool refreshing waters took me out of my fog and revitalized my muscles. 

I swam my laps and then washed off in my outside shower. Hilda had left my suit out so I pulled on my gear and headed into work. The day carried on as usual with Debbie reprimanding me on my tardiness and the band complaining that the mic’s weren’t working, routine stuff.

The day flew by and before I knew it, crowds of people lined the outside of the club waiting for the doors to open. I glanced at my watch and smiled. Bella’s plane was due to land any moment. I wondered how shocked she would be to see her Jake all grown up. 

The crowds poured in while Muse took the stage. A few regulars came to greet me at the bar and before I knew it, I had one girl on each arm whispering all sorts of sexual innuendos into my ear. Their suggestions were appealing but I had my eye on the prize tonight. 

I excused myself from the ladies and smiled as I heard them pout as I left. I ran up to my office and just looked down at the crowd through my one-sided office glass window. As I looked to my left my body was stunned as my eyes gazed upon her. It had been so long I thought I had forgotten what she looked like. 

Time had been good to Bella. She had filled out in all the right places. After a few minutes, I recomposed myself and decided to move in. “Undisclosed Desire” started pumping through the concert size speakers and I knew the game was one. 

I stood by the bar and watched as she scanned the crowds looking for me. After a few moments, a gentleman came up beside her and escorted her to the dance floor. I sipped my Jack and Coke as I watched her grind up against this man. I was never the jealous type and even though my diamond in the ruff was humping on some random guys leg, it didn’t make me jealous, it made me thirsty. I wanted to replace his leg with my mouth and have her rock that soft wet pussy all over my lips. I licked my lips and took one last chug of my drink.

She turned her back towards me as she raised her hands in the air and he started to grind behind her. I casually tapped him on the shoulder and motioned for him to get lost with my head. Thankfully I had been blessed with not only towering height and a large dick but a reputation that spoke loud enough that no one fucked with me.

I moved my arms around her waist and pulled her firmly to my chest. She was so lost in the rhythm of the music she didn’t fight my rough advances. I slowly rocked my hips left to right allowing her ass to grind into my crotch with each whip of her hips. 

I leaned in softly and whispered into her ear “Welcome back Ella”.

Her movements came to an abrupt halt as my words filtered through her mind. She turned around and for a moment, she was rendered speechless. Her eyes scrunched together as she looked deep into my eyes. I had changed a lot in six years and I’m sure my new appearance was a sight for sore eyes.

“Jake?” 

I pulled her into my chest and her body relaxed into my arms. I moved in closer stopping just inches from her lips as I responded. “Welcome to Jayland babe. Leave your life behind and remember it’s just you, me and desire tonight.”

She smiled back at me but I knew she was scared. She had no idea what she was in for when she came to me. I was going to show her how much she was missing. She was desperate to feel my heat and tonight, she would burn with the undisclosed desire in my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I smiled at her with a grin so sinister even I, being the cockiest son of bitch alive, would fear its intent. My plans for her were simple. With me, she could release the true sexual desires she had been hiding her whole life. I knew she was a caged stallion yearning for the freedom I could provide. I just had to break her of the tight ass mold her boyfriend incased her in.

“Not what you were expecting?” I said as I ran my hands over her wavy brown hair as our bodies swayed to the music.

“No it’s not that…I…just”

“Do I sense fear Bella? I replied as my moved my hand down from her hair and onto her face, my thumb rubbing soft circles into her blush cheeks.

Her eyes moved back and forth in total confusion over the man she had seen before her. I wasn’t nor would ever be the same childhood friend she knew and cared for. I, unlike her, fed my addiction and quenched my thirst for the desires of the flesh. She was a mere novice compared to me, but by the end of the week, she would rise to the occasion, I was sure of it.

I stepped back slightly and twirled her around several times until my hand stopped her spin and her back was leaning against my chest. I curled my arms around her waist and guided her movements as her sweet scent teased my senses and caused my need for dominance to arise from its slumber. I pushed my firm cock into her ass letting her know the affects her body had on me. 

She whimpered from within my grasp and I knew she was desperate for me to satisfy her aching need. I leaned my chin on her shoulder and whispered into her ear making sure my tongue played with her earlobe as I spoke.

“I think we should take our little welcome home party to a more secluded venue don’t you?” My tongue moving up the length of her ear while my lips wrapped fully around her tender earlobe, stroking and weakening her resolve with each twist. 

Her hand rose from her sides and wrapped around the back of my neck forcing my lips down from her ear and against the exposed skin of her collar bone. My Ella was still very weak but every so often I felt her feistiness seep through and take hold over Bella.

“I missed you Ella” my whispers full of lust and desire to have my equal reclaim my heart.

Her body stiffed and I could feel her muscles tense within my grasp. It was then that I knew I was moving a little too fast. I had to remind myself that Bella was still her and Ella wasn’t strong enough to make her presence known just yet. 

I was a patient man. I knew it was going to take a while to break the tight ass known as Bella Swan but I found it hard to contain my desires when she was so close to me.

I moved from behind her and took her hand. The shy prude woman in front of me blushed and forced her eyes down to the floor like a school girl on her first date. It would seem I was facing more of a challenge than I had originally anticipated. I wasn’t worried about my ability to bring forth the true Bella Swan; I just had to change my game plan a bit. 

I escorted her out of the club and opened the door to my Porsche. She looked up at me as she moved into my vehicle, the look of complete confusion and surprise written all over her face. I chuckled under my breath as I closed the door behind her and ran over to the driver’s side.

I decided to take the long way back to the house. I had to get an exact gauge on this tight ass Bella. I had to see how far she was willing to go or how much I had to push to get what we both desired most. I veered off the main highway and onto a more deserted street driving much slower than my usual speed. 

I moved my hand onto her lap and gently rubbed her exposed inner thigh. Her head turned towards mine, a look of fear and puzzlement laced within her eyes as she stared at me. I gave her a crooked smile letting her know I had no intentions of stopping my affections. 

Her hand came over mine halting my tender strokes of her thigh. My half crooked smile turned into a whole smile as I chuckled under my breath.

“You find this amusing Jake?” her voice laced with anger and annoyance.

“No my sweet Bella, I find it cute. Your boyfriend has you wound up tighter than a dog being chained to a tree with a king size bone just outside his reach. 

She turned away from me and I could feel her squirm slightly as I moved my hand further up her thigh to regain her attention. 

“I don’t think I can do this Jake or whatever it is you call yourself these days” her voice filled with fear and a hint of sarcasm.

I pulled the car over to side and placed it in park. I moved my hand underneath her soft brown locks and turned her face back towards me. 

I stared into her eyes and looked for the truth behind her words. I saw a scared women driven by fear but longing for something far more. 

“I told you Bella. If you came to me, you would have to leave your life behind. If I’m too much man for you then I will drop you off at the airport right now. I’m not the one who called and begged for attention. You called me remember? “

Her eyes softened slightly as they moved away from mine. “I just thought we could talk.”

“Bella look at me” my voice firm and authoritative

“If all you wanted to do was talk we could have done that over the phone babe. The person I spoke to yesterday didn’t just want to talk. The person I spoke to had longing and desire laced within each syllable she spoke so tell me Bella, what do you really want?” I moved my lips closer to hers and ran my tongue along the slight indentations of her lips.

Sure I was playing dirty and yes I could’ve been more compassionate to her fear but that wasn’t me. I was a man fueled by need and burning with desire and so was she. She had held Ella captive for far too long and my body was desperate to show her how much I desired her return.

“I…want…” her warm breath gracing the skin of my face as her mind fought hard with her body’s desire to allow me to continue.

I pulled away, switched the car into gear and continue to drive. “Talk it is.”

“You didn’t even give me a moment to answer Jake” she replied as she stomped her leg and crossed her arms.

“Bella babe I’m not a very patient man. I think I’ve waited long enough for you to traipse back into my life and after all this time, if you still can’t convey in words what you want, then nothing is what you’ll get.” 

I heard her huff under her breath like a child and that just caused me to smile harder at her anger. She was going to have to learn that saying what you want gets you farther than just expecting things to happen because you want them too. 

I wasn’t a shy man. If I wanted something I took it, no questions asked. I never had to ask a woman to have sex with me. She willingly strapped her legs around my waist and rode my cock until I exploded. Bella was going to be no different. She was going to have to learn how to express her wants if she planned on having any piece of me.

I pulled up to my house a short while later and helped Bella out of the car. I watched as she turned around in awe over the grandeur of my home. I moved pasted her, opened the door and handed John my car keys. She hurried in behind me and I chuckled as her jaw dropped to the floor as the beautiful of my home took its effects on her.

“Wow…Jake…I mean this house is so…”

“Big?” my voice echoing as I made my way to the bar.

“Yeah big and beautiful and…I can’t even find the words. You’ve really outdone yourself this time. I never expected to see this.”

“And why is that Bella?” I inquired out of total curiosity.

“Well I don’t mean to be rude but when you and I knew each other, you weren’t exactly the wealthiest of individuals. I mean sure you were good with your hand tools amongst other things but how in the world did you attain this?” her arms extending outward as she turned around taking in all my house’s elegance.

Now Jake as she so casually calls me, would have been beyond pissed at her rude comment. It was no mystery that in my younger years I didn’t have a pot to piss in but that didn’t mean I wasn’t capable of success. Over the years I learned how to handle my anger and channel it into something more productive. 

Sex had many benefits. It was the ultimate high and the best stress reliever other than alcohol. I had learned there were many arrogant, self-absorbed people in this world that saw fit to bestow upon me their words of wisdom utilizing my history as a means to hurt me. I learned to suppress my anger and unleash it in other ways i.e. my talents with handcuffs and whips. Sex had become my outlet for many things and although many of my partners never truly satisfied me, it seemed to ease the tension nonetheless. 

I poured a shot of captain into a glass and walked back over towards Bella. I gulped the shot allowing the sting of the alcohol to run down my throat and course through my veins, calming and relaxing me as I went to respond to her. “I guess you could say I was good with my mouth. But then again, you already knew that didn’t you Ella?” my voice trailing as I moved past her towards the sliding glass doors.

“There are many things you don’t know about me. Time has a way of changing people. Some for the good” I replied motion to myself.

“And some not so good” motioning to her.

I started to make my way out to the back patio with Bella at my heels as I continued speaking.

“Luckily for you, you have someone like me to bring you to your true potential. The question is, how far are you willing to go?”

“I’m not quite sure what you mean.”

“Well it’s simply really. You came to me for one reason and one reason only. You know I’m the only man who can show you pure passion however you deny that that was your true purpose for coming. So…until you claim your real purpose there is nothing more I can offer you.”

“Jake I never sa…”

“Oh here we go again. Poor Bella still trapped in that tight ass prude suit. Well I guess luck isn’t on my side tonight so I will just have to resort to other means of gratification.”

I started removing my suit slowly, keeping my eyes on her with each button I undid. Her legs crossed over one another as she tried to look in every direction but mine. I smiled inwardly knowing what I was about to do was going to get a rise out of her but I needed her to see I wasn’t playing games. She would admit to her need either freely or by force. I have to say, I did enjoy a little cat and mouse but ultimately, the cat always caught the mouse by its tail.

“You see Bella, unlike you, I am very comfortable in my own skin. I see no reason to hide behind a shield of lies and deceit. I won’t deny myself the pleasures of life and the sooner you give in to your desires, the sooner you and I can really have some fun.”

Her eyes veered back towards me and then she shyingly shielded her eyes from my naked form. I wasn’t embarrassed of my body. I worked hard to earn my physique and it seemed almost a sin to hide it all day long in a stuffy suit.

I walked towards her, wrapped my arms around her body and pulled her into my firm chest, my cock fighting against the fabric of her skirt, desperate for just the slightest ting of her wetness.

“Your desire smells so sweet Bella. Don’t deny what your body so rightfully deserves. Let me show you what pleasure feels like” the heat of my words as they fell upon her shy ears forced goose bumps to form along her arms and neck.

I waited for Ella to make another appearance but she still remained silent. I pulled away and dove head first into the pool. I swam underneath the water until I saw my floating lounge chair above the water. I rose above the water, crawled upon my chair and wiped the cool water from my face and neck as I made myself comfortable. Once I was settled in, I pushed the chair around so I could get a clear view of Bella. 

I could see the inner conflict her mind and body were having as she stared at me. I knew deep down she wanted to give in to the temptation my naked body provided but something was holding her back. I decided to kick it up a notch and see how much longer she could hold out before she succumbed to her need.

I pushed the water beneath me forcing the lounge chair to move back over to her side of the pool. Once I got close enough, I leaned back and slowly stroked my cock while keeping my eyes on hers. Her fingers moved to her lips, stroking them slowly as she watched me rub my thumb over my firm head.

I continued to stroke myself while keeping my focus on her. I grunted slightly as my hands pumped my shaft more vigorously when I felt the pleasure rising within me. I could see my actions were having an effect on her since she was moving slightly closer to me as I continued to please myself.

I moved away from the edge of the pool when I saw her get too close. I wasn’t going to allow her the gratification of having a piece of me without hearing the words first.   
Though hastened breath I whispered “Tell me Bella. Tell me you wish it were your lips on my cock.”

She knelt down, removed her shoes and placed her beautifully manicured toes into the water. Her head fell back as the heat of her desire cooled with the feel of the fresh water. I breathed in deeply allowing the sweet smell of her arousal to tease my senses and force my pace to increase.

“Give in to it Bella” my voice now horse as my climax built within me and I could feel it moving rapidly through my body.

Her hand moved over the top of her shirt sliding the spaghetti straps down and allowing them to sit at the sides of her elbows. Her finger ran along the tops of her breasts and as I watched her hand move the material below her bra exposing her erect nipple, my body exploded. I felt the warmth of my orgasm move from deep within me, up my shaft and over my tender head, the heat coating my hand as I pumped my cock through my orgasm. 

My body quaked slightly as I started to come down from my climax. I leaned my head back up and noticed Bella in her bra and panties just watching me as I finished jerking myself off. 

She smiled as her small frame hopped into the water and swam over to me. I leaned on my side and watched as she rested her arms on the side of the lounge chair and stared at me with those sexy eyes. Her hand slid along the rubber of the chair and up onto my thigh. Her finger moved over my tender head and rubbed slightly before pulling back. 

I thought my eyes had deceived me when I saw her place that same finger into her mouth. She twirled it around and then ran it along her lips as she smiled. My eyes scrunched together as I wasn’t quite sure who I was dealing with. Her hand grabbed my chin and pulled me down so I was mere inches from her lips as she whispered.

“I missed you Jay”

Before I could utter another word, her lips crashed upon mine. The woman I had waited nearly a lifetime for had arrived. The question was, was this too good to be true or had Ella finally come home to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

The power behind her kiss was so intense and hungry I firmly believed my Ella had finally returned. My hand drifted onto the back of her head forcing her to stay locked in position as my assaults on her soft lips became more aggressive. I couldn’t help the animal she brought out in me. She was always so good at teasing me to do her biding and for once, I wanted her to do mine. 

It had been years since I tasted the sweet nectar her warm body provided and I couldn’t help that I was more than eager to reclaim what I felt was rightfully mine. The heated moans as our tongues danced to the familiar rhythm of dominance aroused me and I wanted more. My hands fell onto her shoulders and pulled her out of the water and on top of me. 

Her sultry giggles while our lips were entwined teased me and fuck if I didn’t love it. She pulled up slightly taking my lip for a tug with her teeth as she rose. I was lost in her brown eyes as the lust and desire beamed out of her retinas causing me to be blinded with devotion. 

Yes this cocky mother fucker known as Jay was a pussy for only one woman and that woman lied wet and aroused on top of him right now. My hands moved on their own accord, rubbing her wet skin as her eyes fucked the shit out of my brain. 

“I need you” seeped from my lips letting her know I was willing to take whatever she saw fit to deliver onto me.

A sinister smile came upon her face as she leaned over to the side of my neck and whispered, “How bad do you need me babe? How bad do you want to taste me?”

My dick instantly pitched a tent and hit her right in her wet juicy mound. I swiveled my hips underneath her, teasing that eager beaver, waiting for her to just straddle and ride me until sun down. I leaned forward and attempted to take her lips once again when she pulled further back. 

The once lustful eyes turned to complete and utter shock and that’s when I knew my Ella had gone and Bella was back. She pulled away from me sliding into the pool and walking backwards, shielding her exposed body from me. I turned away frustrated on so many levels it would take two hand jobs to relieve even a hint of the strain I was under.

How fucking stupid was I to believe she would turn so quickly? Fuck me! I was not only annoyed with my lack of control but frustrated that not only did I have to turn the suave Jake back on but I needed to fucking stroke myself by myself all night to relieve the king size boner in my pants.

“Running again I see” I whispered as I turned away from her and hoped my little gesture would halt her retreat.

“I’m cold” she whispered 

I waited a moment and listened. The water surrounding us wasn’t moving so I knew she was still in the pool. I slid off my float, swam to the other side of the pool and climbed into the steaming hot tub. 

“Why don’t you join me in here? The water is liquid fire and I promise I won’t bite” 

I watched her shielded demeanor as she exited the pool and walked over to the hot tub. Her hands covered her breasts as her body shook and trembled, her wet hair cascaded over the milky white skin of her shoulders and back and she knelt down. 

I sprawled out in the tub, my arms draping over the sides as I watched her tiptoe into the water. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as the heat and steam of the hot tub warmed her body. 

She sat down opposite me, her arms still tightly wound around her chest as if I hadn’t seen her partially naked body before. My eyes scanned her demeanor hoping the heat and intensity of my stare might bring Ella back even for just a moment.

It was hard to put into words how much I truly missed her. Don’t get me wrong, it wasn’t that I didn’t care for Bella but I just loved her more aggressive side. Ella was everything Bella wasn’t and I was hoping if she was around me more, she would see there was no reason to hide that part of herself. 

If anything, I was hoping to merge both personalities into one ultimate lover, the question was how hard was it going to be to break an aloof Bella?

I kept my gaze on her and I could see my lustful stare was making her uncomfortable. She knew my intent was to break her of that prude habit she acquired and the larger I smiled, the more she shook. 

“My side of the tub is hotter. Why don’t you slide over here and let me warm your chilled body?”

I could see the inner battle her mind was having with her body as she fidgeted in her seat. I knew my words were like liquid sex and the more I spoke, the more her will submitted to her bodies demands. 

“If I come over there, will you behave?” her voice mousy and reserved

“Do I have to? I think I’ve been more than hospitable and I haven’t done anything to hurt you right?”

She shook her head “no” while still in that caged position. Her uptight demeanor was clawing at my resolve. I felt the beast within me pry at his restraints and reach for her body. He was tired of putting on a show to gain her trust. He wanted to mark her, claim her for his own and the more I fought the beast I called desire, the more he nipped at my free will.

She scurried over to my side of the tub and sat arm’s length away from me.

“So tell me Bella, why did you come here?” my fingers making their silent assault beneath the hot bubbles as I kept her mind distracted with casual conversation.

Her head turned to the side, shielding her embarrassment of her true intent. I slid over towards her, my hand gracing her heated thigh as I moved her chin over so she was looking at me.

“Why do you hide yourself from me?”

Her expression softened and she smiled as if my words eased her chastising mind. I could only deduce that pencil dick forced her to submit to his stuck up ways and never really allowed her to shine. Even before I was privy to Ella, I had always found Bella to be a free spirit. She was always so full of life but after she met Edward, that light diminished into nothing but the shell of a woman that sat beside me now. 

“I’m not hiding from you Jake. I came here…I came here…” her words choked by her minds demands to keep her intentions hidden.

I ran my fingers along the length of her thigh as she fought to release her intentions. I wanted her to feel free with me. I wanted her to show me what she truly desired from my company. 

“I just wanted to see you.” She replied with a slight sigh. 

“Is that all you desire Bella?” I ran my nose along the contours of her ear as my hand pressed firmly on her thigh. I watched as her eyes scrunched together and closed. She was fighting my advances inwardly, that was apparent but I needed her to relax. I needed her to submit to her own desire and see what fun it could be if she did.

“Why do you fight me? All you have to do is say the words and allow me to please you. Let me show you what a real man feels like.” 

My hand slowly made its journey up her leg, my finger inching behind the wet fabric of her panties and onto her naked mound. 

“I love the way your soft skin feels. It’s as if your body was made to be my playground. Can I play with you babe? Tell me I can feel the warmth of your ocean on my fingertips?”

“Jake please…I can’t…”

I moved my fingers in between her folds; I stroked the smooth skin of her bud while moving one finger deep within her. Her body hitched upward at my touch as her lips parted and a sultry moan escaped her lips and teased my inner beast once again.

“Give yourself to me. Allow my touch to please you in ways you never knew possible. Let me free you Bella. Let me be your ultimate desire” my words like lighter fluid to a flame, igniting her natural juices that now flowed over my fingers. 

Her hips moved forward allowing my fingers more access and granting me permission to insert another. 

“That’s it Bella… give in to the need. Feed your desire and allow it to flow through your veins like liquid crack. Allow me to feed your addiction, give in to me” my tongue now skimming her neck as her body arched into my touch. 

“I can’t do this Jake…it’s not right…I’m with…” her words seeped through her lips as if her mind was saying one thing while her body was saying another.

“You’re with me” I whispered as I turned her face and took her lips within mine. I was done talking. Her tight pussy as it clenched around my fingers was arousing me in so many ways I found it hard to contain my own need. 

I knew I couldn’t have her fully yet. She wasn’t ready. My normal approach of seek, lure and fuck wasn’t going to work here. I had to use a more classical approach. I think the gardener approach might work right in this instance. I had to plant the seed, water and fertilize the soil, apply the proper sunlight and wait for my beautiful flower to immerge from the ground. Right now I was planting the seed of desire in her mind. I had to show her what this week would entail. I had to remind her of why she came here. She might hate me for what I had do to but don’t think for a moment I didn’t hate it myself. 

I moved my finger out from within her saturated folds and pulled away, keeping her bottom lip between mine as I moved away. Her eyes popped open once she felt the loss of my touch. I grinned at her gesture and knew I was slowly gaining control. 

“It’s a shame we are in the water. I would have loved to smell your sweet fragrance all over my fingers while I stroked myself tonight.” 

I moved out of the hot tub and started making my way back towards the house. Was I dick for leaving her all hot and bothered, no, she did the same to me earlier that night but I knew if she really wanted me, she would seek me out. 

I grabbed a towel from the linen closet and wrapped it around my waist as I made my way to the kitchen. I grabbed two wine glasses, placed them on the counter and retrieved a chilled bottle from my wine cooler. When I turned around, Bella stood before me wrapped in a similar towel just staring. I knew it was burning her alive to say something but again, the cat got her tongue and she just stood there sexually frustrated and annoyed.

“I thought you might like some wine to simmer your nerves” I hollered as I poured the wine halfway into each glass.

“I don’t drink” she mumbled under her breath, her tone filled with resentment as she moved over towards the couch and sat down.

“Aw is my Bella upset with me? Did I piss her off?” I replied in a childish mocking voice.

“You’re a real dick you know that Jake?”

I smiled with giddy excitement that she had finally said something that spoke to her true character. Finally I had pissed her off enough to break the walls of scarcity.

“Well it’s about fucking time Bella.” I laughed as I handed her the wine

“I told you I don’t drink.”

“Yes you do. Now sip it” I replied holding the glass in front of her face.

“How do you know what I do Jake? You haven’t been around me in years.”

“I don’t need to be around you to know what you like Bella. Has your boyfriend erased all of your memory or just the parts he’s isn’t fond of? Wine was your favorite. You are telling me you don’t remember when we decided to use wine in other ways other than drinking?”

Her finger ran loosely around the rim of the glass, a soft echo emanating off the glass as she continued to circle the rim. “I don’t remember much for some reason. It’s almost like my mind has purposely blocked out some of my past. “

“Well allow me to jog your memory” my finger dipping into her glass then moving it to her lips. I coated her plump lips with the Sutter Home Moscato wine carefully dipping just the tip of my finger into her mouth and then returning it to my mouth to cleanse the remnants. I watched her silky tongue lick the sweetness from her lips and I tried to fight the urge to enjoy the sweetness with her.

I placed my wine on the coffee table, dipped my finger into the glass once again and applied the same amount of wine to my lips, letting the remnants drip slightly off my bottom lip. To my surprise, her finger rose and gently stroked my bottom lip and before she could pull away, I took her finger within my lips and into my mouth.

My tongue gently swiveled her finger around in my mouth and I could feel her arm shake slightly at my advances. When the last of the wine was relished from her finger I pulled back.

“Just as sweet as I remember” I replied as I smiled at her.

She blushed while looking down at her lap and adjusting the towel that seemed to bunch up in the center. The hot air that paraded the air, sweet with her arousal, enticed me and caused me to lick my lips in desperation.

I moved my arm around the top of the couch and leaned into her shoulder, the heat of my body radiating from my rustic skin pleading for her sensitive touch and longing to feel the warmth of her silky skin. I leaned into her ear and whispered my desperation for her release “Bella can I taste your sweet wine?”

I hadn’t realized how sexually deficient she was to my sexual ploys until she moved the glass between us offering me a sip from her glass. She was either nervous, oblivious or completely mocking my advances. I decided that no matter which she was I was well equipped to handle any of these small setbacks. 

“Not that sweetness babe, this sweetness” I replied while I moved the glass to the side and ran my hand over her heated mound. Her eyes closed at my touch and I knew she was feeling just as aroused as I was at the moment.

“Jake…I…”

“You what babe? Tell me what you need” my heated breath attacking her neck as I rubbed the towel shielding my hand from her aroused core.

She whimpered as the friction of the towel coupled with my slow stroking was causing her mind to cave in. 

“Why are you fighting this Bella? You know you want me…just let go of your inhibitions and allow me to show you what happiness feels like”

Now you must understand I was never one to beg but I knew on some level she needed to feel like she still had some control over me. Little did she know she was losing whatever control she thought she always had. 

I guess on some level I was weak for her. I always knew she would come back to me but what I hadn’t anticipated was how I would handle her once she was here. I’m not going to lie and say I didn’t love her because I did but it was our mutual passion that truly attracted me to her. The woman that sat so fickle next to me was not the woman I loved but underneath that prude facade was, I just had to force her to accept what she had denied for so long.

“I don’t want to fight you Jake. I came here…oh god…” 

I felt her body arch into my touch and I knew she was close. I moved my hand underneath the towel, my hand slowly making its ascent up her now wet thigh and finally reaching her pooling mound.

“Oh you are going to cum Bella…much sooner than expected” my voice rich with desire to feel the warmth of her orgasm all over my fingers. 

“Show me how wet you can get babe. Cream for me.” 

Her moans caused my cock to stiffen with arousal and fight the confines of the towel. I slid my hand underneath the towel, slowly stroking the tension built up within me while never losing focus on her as her lips parted and she moaned incessantly with each dip of my fingers.

Her hands clawed at the leather material of the couch, her body rocking into my hand as her pussy clenched around my fingers. I quickened my strokes of her tender mound while removing my hand from my cock. I moved my hand over to hers and slowly glided it under my towel and onto my cock. I guided her strokes of my shaft as her body started to quake. Her soft hands gripped my cock as her body shook through her orgasm. Her firm grasp and hastened strokes caused my hips to rock into her swift motion.

“God I’ve missed you Ella. Fuck” her name seeping from my lips as my own climax moved through my body and onto her soft hands.

I bit down on my bottom lip at the magnitude of my release, my body shaking and rocking as my climax continued to flow from my body. I opened my eyes and glanced over at Bella, her eyes still closed as she was still coming down from her own release. 

I couldn’t fight the huge grin on my face at the satisfaction of not only my release but the first step to attaining my lover. I felt Bella’s hand move from my now limp dick and back onto her lap. I turned to her trying to gauge her reaction to what we had just done. I was surprised to find she displayed the same satisfactory smile as I had. 

I knew we had a long road ahead of us but I felt confident that by the end of the week, I would finally attain the one woman I had desired most. The question still up for debate was would she stay with me?


	6. Chapter 6

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Her smile was enough to bring my dick back from limp to rock hard in seconds. The way her lips tucked under her teeth as she smiled bashfully made me want to wrap my hand around her neck and guide those wet juicy lips around my cock. I fought my aggressive sexual nature because I knew she wasn’t ready for it just yet. We had only just begun to unravel the tight strings wrapped around her sexual nature but God what I wouldn’t give to feel those warmth soft lips wrapped around my head sucking and licking as if she was eager to taste the saltiness of my desire for her.

My dick twitched as the images played out in my head. I felt my hands start to shake beside me as the lust and need continued to grow when the fantasy known as Ella took my girth down her throat. I felt the cushions beside me rise as Bella stood up from the coach. I watched, my tongue hanging out like a dog thirsty for water as she placed the towel on the coach and walked towards the kitchen, her still wet panties bunched up in her tight ass as she moved around the center island. 

My hand drifted onto my firm shaft and slowly moved up and down as I watched Bella reach for a wine glass in the hanging rack over the island, her breasts rising and falling as she tiptoed up to reach it and then plopped down once received. My strokes became more vigorous as she poured some water into the glass and then took a slow slip, her lips perfectly perched on the edge of the glass and her tongue slightly protruded as she swallowed. 

I felt my climax nearing as I watched Bella look down towards the floor as she ran her finger over her lips. After a few strokes, her finger dipped into her mouth taking in droplets of water that still resonated on her lips.

Her simple motion pushed me over the edge. The warmth of my orgasm coated the top of my fist and ran down the length of my hand as I kept my gaze on her. She had no idea that the simplest of gesture made me so fucking hot for her body. She placed the pitcher of water into the fridge as I quickly cleaned myself up and waited for her to return. 

She cautiously walked back towards me and sat on the love seat opposite mine. 

“Do I scare you Bella?” I inquired, my tone deep and lustful

She looked down towards her feet, her toes brushing against the soft fur of my bear skin rug, just shaking her head left to right as her foot swayed back and forth.

The one thing I’ve noticed since her return was that she never could look at me when she responded. Whenever I tried to seduce her, whether it be an erotic answer or gesture, she always looked down in responding almost like she was embarrassed to say what she really felt. This was an attribute that truly had to change. If anything, I wanted her to enjoy that part of herself and realize being open about your true desires was nothing to be embarrassed about. 

There weren’t many people in this world who truly knew what it meant to be sensual and erotic. Most couples and even one night stands consisted of the normal missionary position kind of sex. It wasn’t about lust or desire but more the instinctual need to feel sexually satisfied. That wasn’t what I wanted to gain out of this. I wanted Bella to not only discover her true self, but also the joys of having a partner that could give her everything and anything she ever needed. Why be a prude when you could be a sexual predator? And who better to be your prey than a man willing to give into every desire and fantasy you offered?

I moved down from the couch and crawled on my hands and knees towards her. I softly glided her joined knees apart and rested my chest between her legs. I moved her bowed head up by her chin, looking her in the eyes as I whispered, “Do I make you nervous?” my tone sincere with a hint of sensuality.

For the second time, she shook her head while it sat upon my hand. “Well if I don’t scare you then why won’t you speak to me? I want you to say how you feel Bella. Tell me what you need, want and desire from your visit. I want you to stop hiding behind this fake facade you’ve created and verbalize your intentions.”

Her eyes shifted left to right as she stared at me while my eyes kept focus on her lips, eager to hear her needs from me. “I need to sleep Jake. Can you show me to my room?” Her voice cold and her response nothing of what I had anticipated. I nodded as I rose to my feet and motioned for her to follow me. 

I grabbed her duffle bag from beside the door and walked her down the long glass hallway to the guest bedroom. I opened the door and motioned for her to go in. I could see she was in awe that the guest bedroom was the same size as my living room. It was fully furnished with its own bathroom and balcony.

“Make sure to get your rest, I have something special planned for tomorrow” I replied as I walked out of the room not giving her a moment to rebut or question my reply. I smiled as I walked to the neighboring door and entered my 2nd guest bedroom. I removed the towel and slipped beneath the silk sheets of the bed, allowing the coolness of the sheets to ease my heated body. 

I had hoped that she was still the sleep walking Bella I had known. There were many times when I ended up sleeping over her house back home and woke up to her warmth nestled right beside me. However this time, if she did find her way into my bed, she might wake up to a little something warmer than the rising sun against her back. 

I have to admit, although her timid nature was somewhat annoying; the game we were engaged in was rather enticing. The thought of finally breaking Bella of this wretched curse called normalcy was making me hot just thinking about all the options I had available to me. I had surmised that drastic action only made her retreat into a ball of prudeness and distance so maybe with a little anticipation added to the mix, she might be more welcoming to her new found feelings. 

Each stab I took at her resolve revealed just a hint of the more sexual side of Bella Swan and I have to admit, just a taste of the surprise was enough to make me want to rip that present wide open. 

I fisted the sheets beside me at the thought of sexually claiming her came to mind. I envisioned her bent over the bed as my thick cock teased her entrance, her moan filled pleas for me to just give it to her paraded my mind as my tongue ran along my lips. I knew that day was coming and if I had it my way, I would show her what the true girth of a man felt like. However, I knew too much aggression wasn’t good either. I was not only seducing Ella but convincing Bella she was meant to live in my palace of fantasies for more than just one week. 

I had to remember that seduction had many levels of desire. I was going to start with the first, anticipation. If I could make her grow with need and desire maybe then I could get her to truly speak her hearts intent. I had to be patient and although patience wasn’t really in my genetic makeup, for Bella, I would do just about anything. 

My eyes became heavy as my mind pondered what my next course of action was. When sleep finally claimed me, my dreams were filled with all the positions I had envisioned the two of us trying once Bella became more relaxed around me and allowed her true self to come forward. The journey would be rough, filled with constant struggle and nights of yanking on the old chain but it was worth it. Once you take a bite of the bitter fruit, it was hard to thirst for anything more. I didn’t want just any woman to cry my name in the heat of passion, I wanted Ella too.

The heat of the morning sun woke me from my erotic dreams while the cold sheets blanketed my morning wood. It sucked not having sex before bed. My cock pulsated with the need to feel the inner walls of a soft pussy and knowing I had my own cochie palace next door didn’t help matters in the least. I ran my hands through my morning hair pulling on the ends as I walked towards the bathroom. Did I know that the bathroom was a common area for both Bella and my other bedroom? Yes! Sensual seduction rule number one, always make your intentions known but not so obvious as to alarm your partner.

I started the shower and when the water was hot enough, I moved passed the glass doors and under the heat of the shower head. I let the warm water wash over me, relaxing my tense muscles and slightly easing the one muscle that fought hard to surrender. A smile came to my face as I heard her door to the bathroom open. 

“Jake?” I heard her question.

“Good morning. I forgot to mention that our rooms are joined with the bathroom. If you want to freshen up, feel free to join me. There is plenty of room.”

I knew she was too shy to surrender to such a request but my curiosity was in full gear and I had to see just how far I could push before she gave in to my aggressive ways. 

“It’s ok I’ll wait.”

I shook my head as I made one last attempt to get her to join me. “Would you mind handing me the body wash from the counter?”

She mumbled something under her breath as she walked to the other side of the sink and retrieved the soap. I walked towards the glass doors, opened them wide making sure she got a full view of my chiseled package before extending my hand out for the soap. I watched as her eyes took a full account of my display and then turned away extending the soap out to me. 

I tried to fight the urge to grab her and force her into the shower with me. I reminded myself today was all about the art of anticipation, not lust. She had to surrender because she wanted to not because I forced her too.

I leaned in, the water from my wet hair and chin dripping onto her exposed arm as I moved my mouth to her ear. “You have nothing to be shy about Bella. This body is but a mere vessel for your every want and desire. Use it to feed your need for release. Don’t deny what you truly want for what you feel is right. There is nothing wrong with admiring the beauty of the man you wish to claim as your own. I’m yours for the taking; all you have to do is say the word.”

Her breathing became labored with each syllable that fell from my lips. My words like scissors cutting away at the rope that held her mentally intact. “I’ll meet you in the kitchen when you’re done” she replied as she turned and walked out of the bathroom.

I didn’t see this as a failure but more of an achievement. I got a small rise out of her and that meant the ice was slowing melting from around her prude heart. I was confident that tonight she would scream my name, one way or the other.

I finished washing up, toweled myself off and walked to my bedroom. I slid on my grey dress pants, black muscle shirt and black shoes. I ran a quick comb through my hair, double checked my appearance in the mirror and head out to the kitchen. 

Bella was waiting by the counter sipping on some orange juice. She was cute in a homely looking way with her baby doll dress and black flats. I guess a man could get off on the Little House on the Prairie look, but not me. This woman was much hotter than how she dressed.

“Good morning again sweetness” I said as I tapped her ass while passing her on my way to the fridge. I grabbed my ice water and a power bar from the cabinet and made my way to the door. 

“I have to head into the office for a few hours. John will take you down to the strip to pick up some cloths. We can meet up again this evening.”

“Why do I need cloths? I brought plenty from home.”

“Well honey if you are going to ride with me, this Suzy homemaker, fashion maker over disaster is not going to work. You need to dress the part. There is a real gem hidden behind this plain Jake appearance and if you won’t act the part, the very least you can do is dress it.” I replied as I opened the door and waited for her to follow.

“I’m not some cheap hoe Jake. A true lady dresses with class and not like trash.”

“Agreed. There is a way you can dress classy without looking like you are covering up a chastity belt underneath. Who knows, maybe a little hot red dress might help you ease into the new you we are trying to uncover.”

“I’m fine with the way I am Jake and if you don’t like it well…tough” she replied while she huffed and crossed her arms.

I made my way over to her, pulling her crossed arms apart and wrapping them around my waist. “I never said I didn’t like the way you are. I just think…” I moved my lips so they were inches from hers. I ran my tongue the length of her lower lip, retracted it slightly and continued “you would look hot in something red.”

I felt her body quiver within my grasp and her bottom lip start to twitch a little.

I moved my head to the side of her cheek, my lips rubbing the soft outlines of her ear and then taking her tender lobe between them as I continued, “Red is the color of passion…and since I have something fun planned for later, I just thought you might like to dress up. You always were one to make an entrance.”

“Red…was…always…my…ahhh” the heat of her moan hit the exposed skin on my neck forcing my hips to jolt forward. I felt the heat of her wetness through the sheer material of her dress, her core beckoning me to show her some attention. I bit my lower lip, fighting the resolve that had shattered the moment her moan hit my ears. I had to wait. Patience Jay, Patience, I repeated to myself hoping it would force the desire back into its cage and allow me to function for even a few brief moments in this godforsaken day.

“I have to go Bella. I will see you tonight.” I replied as I pecked her on the cheek and headed for the door.

I knew if I didn’t leave now, I would take her willingly or in handcuffs. This girl was going to be the death of me and she didn’t even know it. 

The day carried on like most others. Bands were complaining about sound check while Deb reprimanded me about tardiness and professionalism. None of these things meant anything to me while Bella was here. My mind was lost in a sea of its own anticipation. I was curious to see if she truly would dress the part for me or not. I guess you could call it a mind fuck of sorts. My sexual innuendos were my underlying desires to see her blossom. 

Ella was always so risqué with her outfits, her desire laced within each curvature of her body. I longed for her so and I hoped if Bella ventured out of her little comfort zone even in her clothing, it might remind her of what she had hidden deep within heart.

John sent me a text that they were about one hour out. I finalized the play and guest list for the evening and let Deb know to call me with any other problems. I stopped by the local pastry shop, picked up my treats and headed home. 

To my surprise, Bella was already there. She was sprawled out on my white leather couch in a sheer red satin lingerie dress. My muscles flexed causing my fingers to loosen and almost drop the pastry box in my hands. I watched as she ran her finger across her lips while her legs slowly parted exposing her crotch less panties to my lust-filled eyes. 

Her name seeped from my lips as if my mind was questioning what my eyes were seeing, “Bella?”

Her lips formed a sinister smile as her head shook back and forth. I nearly came in my pants. My plan had worked. Ella was here, now, with me. I felt like a kid standing in front of FAO Schwartz with a million dollars in hand and a dream in mind.

“Come and play Jay, the water is hot and ready for you” she whispered as her finger ran down her chest and between her legs, dipping into the visible sea of wetness. 

I didn’t know what to do. I wanted to pounce her like a dog in heat but my mind said to air on the side of caution. The last time Ella made an appearance it was short lived. I timidly crawled towards her, nervous this might all be some sick game to fuck with me. 

I sat at the edge of the couch just weighing my options. She leaned forward, pressing her sweet juicy finger onto my lips and whispered the words I had longed to hear “I want you to taste me baby. Show me the passion you speak of.”

It was in that moment that Jake took a back seat to Jay’s desire. I would taste her alright and by the end of my assault on her tender wet folds, both Ella and Bella would scream my name and pronounce me God amongst men. Tonight she would know how deep my desire ran and what true passion felt like.


	7. Chapter 7

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I was in complete and utter Twat shock. You have to realize this shit doesn’t happen to me often, hell it never did after I had a taste of Ella’s juice when we were just horney teenagers. I sat there only a few feet from her dipping wet pussy and I didn’t know whether I should dive right in or air on the side of caution. My dick told me to tear her up while my mind was scared Bella would make her appearance mid lick and put her prude kink in the works. What to do? What to do? 

Being a master in the art of seduction, I decided to test the waters first. There was no use jumping right in if the water was cold right? I moved my eyes up to hers while I untied my tie and pulled it from around my neck. Her finger ran loosely over her bottom lip as her right leg extended over the top of the couch allowing me ample room to sit between her legs. My teeth tugged on my bottom lip as I fought the uncontrollable urge to toss the seduction out the window and dig into my Ella cream pie. My dick strained against my pants, poking at the zipper as if it had fingers to pry itself from its restraints. 

I shifted my hips slightly allowing the beast to move against my leg as I crawled between her legs. I placed each arm on either side of her as she slid down to welcome my hovering heat over her satin coated body. I stared intently at her, searching within her soft brown eyes for any hint that Bella was hiding between her lustful stare. Her lips curled to the side assuring me Ella was very much present and Bella was safely tucked away for the time being. She arched her back forcing her heated desire against the crotch of my pants while her head rose and her lips took my bottom lip captive. 

The soft texture of her lips sucked with unbelievable strength on my lip causing my body to tremble with need. I moved my right hand on hers, took a tight hold of it and moved it up the side of the couch and up over her head. Her mouth quickly released my lips as she looked up at what I was attempting to do.

I was trying to be less obvious with my intentions so in an effort to divert her attention, I leaned down and gently stroked the lusciously tender skin of her neck. Goose bumps grew onto the skin of my shoulders as the heat of her moan christened my skin. I smiled as I continued to trace the contours of her neck finally taking her earlobe within my lips. 

I felt her left leg come around my waist, the heel of her foot pressing firmly against my ass as her hips started to rock against me. I moved my other arm down her waist, slid my fingers between hers and pulled her hand up to meet the one I was holding above her head. I felt her head tilt and decided that teasing her neck wasn’t enough so I quickly took her lips within my own and slid my tongue into her warm pallet. Our tongues danced with one another like two long lost friends reunited in passion and love. 

I had kissed many women in my young lifetime but nothing truly compared to this. It was one thing to kiss some random girl as a ploy to get laid; it was quiet another when you kissed someone you truly felt a connection with. On some level the passion I felt for Ella scared me to death. I would do just about anything for this woman. I would happily surrender my man card, balls and career if she asked me too. The thing was she never asked me to. 

You would think being the ladies’ man that I was; love would be out of the question. I was never looking for anything more than a one night stand because ultimately, they were all just a way to satisfy my immediate sexual cravings.

Ella was the ultimate prize. She was what I needed, wanted, craved and yearned for since the night I felt her climax between my lips. I never wanted or needed anything but her and the fact that I had her, made both my dick and heart swell all at the same time. I would willingly sacrifice everything to keep her with me and I hoped that after I showed her how happy I could make her, she would stay with me. 

The little thing known as my conscious decided now was the time to include a moment of intimacy along with the pleasurable tactics I was going to unleash onto her. My hands hastefully wrapped the tie around her joined wrists and knotted twice before returning and cupping her warm cheeks between my fingertips. 

I pulled away slightly, the wetness of our kiss forming a very fine string between our baited breaths. “I’ve missed you” 

A silence filled between us and for a moment, my heart stopped in fear that my tender words had woken up Bella and made Ella run for the hills. 

Ella was my true heart’s desire but she wasn’t the commitment type. When we were together the word love was forbidden and anything other than hot sex was out of the question. When I think back on it now, maybe Bella wasn’t half as bad as I made her out to be. She was the romance and Ella was the passion, combined the two, and you had the ideal woman. 

Her heated response knocked my conscious on its ass and brought the deep seeded desire back to the fore front of my mind. “Show me”

“As you wish” I replied as I pulled away and got up from the couch. The look of shock replaced her lustful appearance but then, like someone had tickled her, her body shook as a sultry laugh passed through her lips. 

I walked into the kitchen and pulled the bottle of champagne from the refrigerator. I hooked two champagne glasses between my fingers, picked up the pastry box from the table and made my way back over to her. I could sense she was getting restless as her bond hands moved from over her head to between her legs. 

I placed the champagne and box on the table, moved my hand over hers and whispered “Ut ah. It’s my time to play.”

I took her hands within mine, leaned in and moved them back over her head, her mouth stretching up trying to nip at my neck as I moved back down her chest. 

I grabbed the champagne bottle, placed its chilled glass against her hot wet core and watched the steam of her essence fog up the base as I popped the cork. The foamed sweetness shot out of the neck and onto her chest, its remnants trickling down until they mixed with her hot wetness. 

I stared at her shimmering skin, the sticky texture calling to me like a moth to a flame. In haste I filled the two glasses with champagne and ripped the linen bow from the pastry box. I placed the box on the floor and moved my body so it hovered over hers. I reached for the chocolate covered strawberry and once in hand, moved it over so it sat right between her breasts. I allowed my hips to rest between her legs as the chocolate started to melt on her heated breastbone. 

I slowly moved the strawberry down, following it with my tongue, lapping up all the melted chocolate it left in its wake. Her body arched into my lips and pivoted, forcing her left breast to hit my cheek and guide my movements over to the erect nipple of her left breast. I pulled the strawberry back up her stomach and circled it around her perked nipple making sure to coat its beauty in heated chocolate. 

Ella was never one to stay restrained for long so it was no surprise her bound hands moved from behind her head and hooked over my head, her fingers pulling at my short hairs as my tongue ran circles around her nipple. I breathed heavily over her breasts causing her body to quake in need beneath me. I could feel her core dripping its need for my lips all over my crotch and I fought the urge to just dip into her and quench my own need for release.

“Don’t tease me Jay, please…” she moaned as she tugged my head away from her nipple so I could gaze into her eyes. Her eyes strained to stay open as I moved my hand from beside her, dropped the melted strawberry into the box, moved my hand over to the champagne glass and dipped my fingers into the yellow bubbly mixture. I lifted myself up a little and ran my champagne coated fingers over her opened lips. Her tongue was quick to greet me and follow my finger as it coated her damp lips.

While I kept her mouth occupied, I moved my free hand over the edge of the coach, clinched a strawberry by its stem with my fingertips and brought it up to my mouth. I leaned down and pressed the juicy fruit onto her skin, allowing the chocolate to trail down her torso and onto her wet mound. 

Her lips were quick to close around my finger, her teeth digging hard into them as I rolled the strawberry over her heated core. I swayed the fruit, its melted texture wiggling smoothly between her eager folds and resting comfortably upon her clit. I bit down, tore the head from the top of the strawberry, let it fall from my lips into the box while her pussy held the body of the fruit within its juicy walls. 

I returned to her, my tongue trailing along the sides of her folds, lapping up all the juices that spilled from the fruit as the chocolate completely melted while within her. I slid my finger from within her warm lips and palmed my way down to her milky breasts. My hand cupped the perfect beauty while my fingers fondled her tender nipple. 

“Oh God yeah” she moaned, her body arching into my mouth while her hands continued to tug and pull at my hair. I rested my chin on the couch and ran my tongue from her juicy lips all the way up to her strawberry chocolate bud taking in the perfect mixture of her essence and the sweetness of the fruit.

I moved my left hand over her mound and gently spreading her folds apart. Once the tender fruit was freed, I devoured it and her arching bud between my lips. I stroked her clit with the tip of my tongue as the strawberry fell to pieces within my mouth. The abundance of sweetness sent my body into frenzy of need for her never ending waterfall of climatic juices. 

I moved my other hand down from her breasts, both hands now moving under her ass and pushing it upwards as I devoured her clit. I nipped and sucked on her tender bud as her hands pushed me deeper into her mound. I moaned as her juices filled my mouth and I found myself desperate for more. I trailed my tongue down her folds and forcefully thrusted into her swollen lips. I hooked my tongue slightly hitting that same spot I had hit once before knowing it would make her scream.

“Fuck Jay, that’s it babe…right there” she screamed, her body prematurely shaking as my tongue stroked the deepest parts of her pussy. I huffed into her mound, my heated breath teasing her clit while my tongue moved more swiftly with her. Her nails dugs into my scalp the thrill of pleasure and pain coursing through my body because I knew she was close. 

Her quaking walls took a tight hold of my tongue but that didn’t deter my rhythm but merely forced me to move faster within her. Her whole body started to tremble and I knew this was the time to make her scream “Cream for Jay babe. Show me what I’ve been missing”

She leaned up, her knees locking my head between her legs, her hands forcing my head into her pussy as her orgasm moved through her. I sucked and licked every dripping ounce of her climax. Her sweetness was something I had missed and longed to taste for years. I devoured her quaking lips even after her body started to simmer. Just because she was done, didn’t mean I was. I wanted her pussy to be bone dry and unwilling to give anymore before I would retreat in my advances. 

Her hands moved from around my head and jointly moved underneath my mouth forcing my head upward to meet hers. 

The smile of contentment that covered her face made me smile but my joy was short lived when that sinister smile crept in replacement of her once happy face. “It’s my turn” she whispered as she placed her hands on my shoulders and forced her knees into my chest letting me know she wanted me on my back. Who was I to deny the pleasures of her heated mouth? I had longed to feel any part of her and right now, my dick was pitched and ready for a little tonsil hockey.

My cell phone started to vibrate in my pants and usually it was Deb calling me about something completely stupid that any normal human being could figure out on their own but not my assistant. She was college educated yes, but she didn’t have an ounce of common sense to save her life. I decided my need was more important than the club right now so I refocused my attention on Ella who was conveniently pulling the zipper of my pants down with her teeth. The heated air as she exhaled through her nose teased my aching head as it strung from my pants like a jack in the box. 

“Damn babe, did you learn a new talent and forgot to mention it? Do I make you that hot babe? Your cock is vibrating with need” she whispered as she ran her nose up and down my stiff shaft. 

I decided that I should just answer the phone. I was always good at multi-tasking. 

“Hello” I answered my voice shaky as Ella ran her tongue around my moist tip.

“Jay, its Deb. Listen we have a big problem here.”

“Well I have…fuck…a big problem here toooo…” 

My head fell heavily on the arm of the couch as Ella deep throated my dick just as I was responding to Deb’s call. How the fuck was I going to handle business and at the same time, not explode on contact with Ella’s vicious tongue?”

“Jay? Jay?” Deb screamed into the phone.

“What!” I screamed back as Ella nipped at the tip of my dick.

“You need to get your ass down here now. The band is MIA and the crowd is getting rowdy. Can you for one second think with the right head for once?”

Damn this woman knew me too well. I could’ve sworn Deb knew when I was in the middle of getting some. She always seemed to call at the wrong times and she always knew when I had my shit knee deep in it.

“I will be there in 10 m-i-n-ut…” I stuttered, the phone falling from my hands as Ella’s hands joined in on the fun, my head dancing with her tongue while her hand moved rapidly up and down my shaft. My hands gravitated behind her head, applying a little pressure so her mouth would move further down my cock. I didn’t want to rush this moment. I wasn’t a minute man and I knew it would take some time for me to get off. 

Biting down on my lower lip, I cupped my hand under her chin and moved her suctioned lips from around my head.

“I have to run out for a minute. Fuck, I wish I could keep your lips on my dick all night babe” I whispered as I leaned in and placed my lips on hers.

When I pulled away, she replied in the only way Ella could “It’s your loss”.

My other hand formed a fist and smacked firmly against the back of the couch. Of all the times for my job to interfere now was the worst time possible. I moved my hands over hers and untied them. She smiled as she reached for the champagne glass, took a large gulp and proceeded to wipe the lingering droplets from her lips with her tongue.

My body quaked at the sight and I fought hard not to lay her on her back and just take her right there. I had to remember although Ella was still here with me, Bella was never far behind. 

“I will be back in a half hour ok?” I replied as I moved my rock hard dick back into my pants and zipped them up.

“I can’t promise I’ll still be here” she whispered as she picked up a strawberry and bit down, the juices coating her lips and running down the sides of her mouth.

Fuck! If I left I was sure I was not only going to have my hand for company tonight but I would also risk losing the possibility of utilizing Ella’s vicious tongue. As much as I wanted to ignore 

Deb, the club was an important part of my life and it allowed me to live as comfortably as I had for over five years. 

I leaned down staying a few inches from her sweet lips and replied “If you wait for me, I promise to bring out your favorite toy”

“I guess you will just have to see when you come back babe.”

I pulled away knowing that if I stayed in her gravitational pull any longer I would never leave. I ran to the table grabbed my keys, opened the door and stood there for a moment glancing back at Ella who still sat spread eagle on the couch. I bit my lower lip, my dick thrashing in my pants in defiance of my body’s intentions to leave. I soaked in the view knowing that when I returned, this invitation might not be as inviting as earlier. 

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and walked out the door. I prayed Ella would allow me her full attention for the night but my body knew all too well that this was the last taste I might get for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I never realized how fucking uncomfortable my car seat was until now. My dick was harder than a Popsicle stick and the cool breeze wasn’t helping in the least to ease my suffering. I found myself deliberating on just turning around and taking Ella the way I should have earlier. I knew I was missing my chance in finally claiming her as my own and the father from home I got, the angrier I became.

I pulled up to the club a few minutes later, cursing under my breath the whole walk in. Deb nearly toppled over me the second I got through the door.

“What the hell took you so long Jay? We are sinking here.”

“Deb now is not the time. What was so fucking dire that you couldn’t handle it on your own? I pay you double digits so I don’t have to be here every second of the day so please tell me why I shouldn’t fire your ass right now?”

“Very cute Jay, very cute. Well apparently the band got detained in the airport for possession of a controlled substance and all the backup performances we had are not returning my calls. I don’t know what to do Jay.”

My fingers pinched the top of my nose as my head started to pound in frustration. When I started managing this club I was all too familiar with how the music business worked. I knew bands drank, smoked and did drugs so it was only common place that something like this would happen. This was why I set up what I like to call “the bonus” group. 

The bonus group was a group I always could call in a tight bind and they would be more than willing to fill in at a moment’s notice. I tried to calm my temper, turned to Deb and hoped she had remembered this minor detail as she was instructed three years ago.

“Deb” I replied bracing my hands on her shoulders and staring her straight in the eyes.

“Please tell me you called The Ying Yang Twins”

Her once perturbed stare turned to remorse as her head bowed down and she bit her lower lip.

“No” she whispered

I took a deep breath and tried to contain the numerous obscenities that threatened to seep from my lips at her stupidity. If it were anyone other than her coming to me with this dilemma they would have been fired on the spot but I always did have a soft spot for her. She was like me, a Native American who came from a poverty stricken home trying to make a name for herself in this world and even though I was a hard ass, I still had a heart. 

Deb came to me two weeks before construction was done. She was one of over two hundred girls interviewing for the position. She had no experience in the industry but when she nearly cried in desperation and pleaded for me on her hands and knees, well, who could resist a hot girl on her knees, staring eye level with your crotch right? Besides that simple fact, I could see she was eager to please and would go above and beyond the call of duty many of the other girls wouldn’t, so I decided to give her a chance. Sure she was more of a hemorrhoid than a help, but she always showed up for work and she always kept me in line and that made her irreplaceable in my book.

I placed my hand under her chin and guided her stare back up towards me. “Ok so you are going to get on the phone right now and call them and if they aren’t available move down the list ok Hun?”

She smiled and nodded her head so quickly you would think she was a cheerleader fueled with ten Red Bulls. She ran back up to my office and started making calls. I moved through the rowdy crowd up towards the stage. I walked up the side entrance and did the one thing I knew would ease the hundreds of loyal clubbers. I grabbed the mic and announced “Open bar”.

You had never seen so many smiling faces as they stampeded to the various bars surrounding the dance floor. I looked up to my office and saw Deb waving frankly to get my attention and then giving me the thumbs up. I never doubted my backup group wouldn’t come through because after all, I was Jacob Black. I had made sure to get in with every agent, manager and limo service in the business for this reason. No one could say no to me because I offered them the world with no strings. 

I walked back behind the bar as Donny handed me my rum and coke. I watched as the club goers nearly broke down the doors to get in and I knew the crisis was averted. I decided to wait until the group got on stage and everything ran smooth before I headed home. I can’t say I wasn’t itching to get back home but at the same time, I did have a job that kept me comfortable so as much as I wanted to entertain my “darker” side, I had a job to do.

A little over an hour later, The Ying Yang Twins took the stage and the crowd went wild when they started with “Shake”. I swallowed the last of my drink and moved effortlessly through the crowd towards the door. Just as I was a few feet away, my attention was diverted towards the dance floor as swarms of people circled around a woman in the center. Curiosity got the best of me so I slid through the masses towards the center of the dance floor.

Once I cleared the crowd, I nearly juiced my pants at the sight before me. Ella was grinding up against some nerdy asshole in the middle of the dance floor. I felt the anger and possessive side of my nature take a strong hold over my calm demeanor. Fuck that! I wasn’t letting some desperate piece of shit prep boy motherfucker take advantage of what I had worked so hard to obtain. Ella was mine and mine alone.

My hands balled into fists beside me as the anger continued to fester and build. I was about to make this man eat cement when the song ended and the crowded moved back into the mix. My eyes continued to follow her as she moved amongst the masses and took on her next victim. I smiled when I heard the song “Wait” blaring through the speakers surrounding us. She always did enjoy that song. I pushed my way towards her and watched as she shifted her hips left to right, baiting her next victim into her web. She was so smooth in her movements and I fought my erection with all the energy I had in me as it pressed firmly against my silk pants, pointing in the direction of its coveted tavern, knowing between those firm, silky smooth legs laid its true home and place of worship.

I waited a few moments until the man who thought he had all the right moves looked up and noticed me. I motioned with my head for him to step aside which he did. No one dared challenge me and those who did, quickly learned it wasn’t the smartest move. I could black ball anyone from all the hot spots in Vegas with a simple text. 

I was fortunate that this asshole was a frequent visitor to my club and knew when I said fuck off I meant it. He stepped aside and Ella being in her own element, never faltered in her movements to the music.

I moved behind her, placed my hands on the curves of her hips as she swayed back and forth, her hands wrapping tightly around my neck, pulling my head into her as her ass swooshed against my crotch. I closed my eyes and allowed her movements to guide my own, her ass teasing me with each dip and my hands clenching hard around her, keeping her firmly against me.

“Do I make you hot babe?” she whispered as her fingers ran openly through my hair.

I pushed my dick firmly into her ass as I responded “If there weren’t people here I would show you just how hot you make me Ella. My dick is itching to play in your sea of pleasure.”

Her sultry giggle continuously teased me as she turned around and hooked her leg around my waist, her core rubbing up against the pinched tent in my pants as she rocked up and down. I licked my lips as my eyes gazed upon the voluptuous breasts on display before my eyes. I leaned down pressing my lips firmly to the valley between them, tasting the sweetness of her skin   
as her head leaned back to gain me more access. 

I felt her pull forward, my lips never leaving her breastbone as she ascended. 

“You’re so hot. Your skin burns with the scent of desire. ” I whispered as my tongue moved up her chest and onto her neck.

I felt her head lean into my neck, her heated arousal parading my senses like she soaked herself in it for hours. 

“Come with me Ella. Let me show you what fire and ice feels like” I whispered.

She pulled herself from my neck and smiled and in that moment I knew, tonight might just be my one moment to prove my worth.

I took her hand and pulled her with me towards the door. I saw Deb running towards me out of the corner of my eye and with one quick hand motion, she halted in her dash. I took my phone out of my pocket, wiggled it in the air towards her and received a nod in return. I knew the club would be fine without me and she did too. I knew Deb lacked the self-confidence to do this on her own but she had to get her feet wet if she was ever to make it in this business and now was the time for her to truly prove she could do it alone.

We made it out to the car and head towards the strip. I had a place in mind for us where I knew we would have privacy and a little fun. I pulled up to the valet at the Monte Carlo hotel, threw my keys to the attendant and walked Ella inside. 

I watched her eyes as they glowed in amazement and her skin shimmered as the lights of the casino slots surrounded us. She looked like a kid in a candy shop, her mouth slightly ajar and her eyes shifting left to right as we walked through the aisle. I smiled to myself, her happiness was all I ever wanted and the simple fact that I could shock her made my evening that much better.

We made it across the hotel and before we approached the shop, I turned to face her making sure she was still with me.

I cupped her face in my hands and stared intently into her eyes as I spoke “You ready to feel the chill?”

Her eyes scrunched together in confusion so I moved to the side to give her a view of my intent.

I moved behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear “There is nothing hotter than sipping a drink in the Minus 5 Ice Bar and the best part is, it’s just you, me and the artic chill”.

“I have no doubt that this Popsicle can keep my lips nice and warm” she whispered as her hand reached behind her and rubbed softly over my crotch.

I kissed her neck softly then moved from behind her, taking her hand in tow as we moved towards the shop. Tiffany greeted us at the counter, winked and motioned for us to take our coats and step inside. I’m not a scientist but I am smart enough to know that in negative digits any moisture sticks to any object in extreme cold. I knew in this bar my balls would shrivel up to raisins but I hoped Ella would maintain the heat between us as we relaxed into the chill.

We walked in; they closed the door behind us and dimmed the lights. Ella glanced around and noticed that you could see through the thick ice out onto the casino floor. I noticed her demeanor eased when she noticed that the frost adequately shielded us from the casino goers outside. She, like me, loved the thrill of public affection so I knew this would give her just the kick she needed to show me some much deserved love I had been lacking since her arrival. I took a seat on the ice couch and waited for her to join me.

She sashayed her way over to me, sat beside me, her hand resting on my crotch, stroking it softly as she waited for the waiter to bring our drinks. I rocked my hips left to right, my desire obvious and my need dire for her affections. She turned to me, her eye lids resting halfway down her eyes, her tongue running loosely over her bottom lip as her hands continued to move over me. 

I fought the urge to pull her towards me. I knew Ella was one who liked to commandeer and I didn’t want to do anything rash to cause her early departure.

“It would seem someone is not affected by the cold” she whispered as her warm hands continuously rubbed my crotch.

I smiled as the waiter came by with our drinks. She moved her hand from my crotch and sipped on her hot cocoa as I sipped on my bloody Mary. I watched as her silky tongue licked the whip cream from the rim of the glass before her lips pressed against it and sipped. She took two quick sips and then placed the heated mug on the iced table and rested back into the seat. I did the same and when I leaned back, I placed my hand on her exposed thigh, letting her know I was eagerly awaiting her next move.

She turned towards me, her legs still crossed in front of her as her breasts dipped right below my chin as she whispered in my ear “Do you like peppermint?”  
I smiled with my reply “If it’s on your body.”

She moved my hand up her thigh and rested it on top of her saturated core. She moved my fingers up and down several times before withdrawing it and moving my hand up to my lips. “Tell me how it tastes”.

I placed my fingers in my mouth and I could swear I just juiced my pants. She was wearing edible peppermint panties. Her sweet juices laced with mint were mind altering. I wanted to feel her minty cool core on my thumbing cock so bad. 

“How about you rub some of that mint on me and see if the taste is just as sweet?” I whispered in return.

She smiled as she leaned back, slid her fingers between her legs, stroked herself and then pushed me back with the heel of her shoe. She crawled on her knees towards me, forcing my legs apart so she could rest comfortably between them.

She guided my zipper down, keeping her eyes fixed on mine. I felt the warmth of her fingers as they wrapped firmly around my shaft and slowly stroked her wet juices all around my girth and head. I tried to keep my expression firm as my eyes scrunched together at her rhythm. I had missed her velvety soft hands and I prayed I could hold out for that warm mouth of hers.   
Her head lowered and within moments I felt the heat of her breath teasing my cock, causing it to twitch within her soft fingers. I wished I had control and could force it into that juicy hot mouth of hers but she was in control and for once, I was allowing her the honor of showing me all the pleasure she had to offer. 

Her tongue seeped through the small slit in my pants and softly stroked my shaft following in the rhythm of her hands. My hands braced the back of the couch, my skin instantly sticking to the ice. I knew if I held onto it too long I would lose the skin on my palm but the pleasure was so intense it was hard not to hold onto something.

“Fuck Ella” I moaned as her tongue skimmed over my head. The mixture of mint, cold and heat was driving me over the edge. 

“Oh so you want me to stop” she whispered as her hand moved from within my pants.

“Hell no” I hollered.

She leaned back and smiled knowing she had cock blocked me once again. Well little did she know I wasn’t going to stay this way forever. I leaned towards her, unbuttoned my pants, dipped my fingers in her now chilled cocoa and then stroked it over my erect cock. “How about a little chocolate? No woman can resist a hard chocolate bar”

I leaned up, my body now resting on my knees as I continued to stroke myself in front of her. The view she was getting was too hard to resist as she bit down on her lip, pondering what to do next. Before I could move back, she leaned in, placed her hands around my legs, and pushed my cock into her mouth. 

My legs shook beneath me at the force while my mind spun with pleasure. My fingers laced into her cold curly locks as her mouth moved feverishly over my shaft, scraping and juicing my cock for all it was worth. 

I felt my climax building as her tongue twirled and the vibration of her enjoyment teased my head. I clamped down hard on her hair as she pushed me down her throat, the feeling of her wet throat sending me over the edge before I could warn her. My body shook and trembled between her lips, her head bobbing at unbelievable speeds as she sucked the climax from my body. 

My hands fell from her head as my body grew weak. I leaned back on my heels as she continued to suck until my trembling subsided. She made on lasting stroke before pulling away, making sure to wipe my slightly limp head with her finger, retrieving the little cum that reside just at the tip. She leaned back, her finger running slowly over her bottom lip as she stared at me.  
I tucked myself in knowing if my tender skin had been subjected to the chill too long I might lose it all together. I leaned in taking her plump lips into my own; thanking her for the release I had dreamt about for years.

“I like your peppermint patty Jay. Sweet and salty is always a nice mixture” she whispered as she tugged on my lower lip as she pulled away.

“Well since you had your dessert, I am ready for mine. How would you like to feel the rush as I show you what heaven looks like?”

“You grow wings all of a sudden babe?” 

“Want to find out?”

She nodded and that cued me to help her up and out of the fridge. I knocked on the door; Tiffany greeted us as we exited. I slid her two hundred dollars in passing and head back outside. 

The crisp winter air seemed to only fuel my need to show her more. Tonight was about showing Ella the world and our first stop, the Eiffel tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

Ella snuggled up close to me as we walked towards the bridge. The one thing I truly hated about Vegas was the fact that you could never just cross the street without crossing over a bridge. 

We ascended up the escalator and I couldn’t help but smile as I watched Ella’s head move left to right, her eyes as big as saucers as she took in the bright flashing lights all around us. 

We finally made it to the top and followed behind a bunch of tourists as we crossed over the wide streets of Las Vegas Blvd. Once we had gotten towards the middle, Ella froze in place. I pulled forward but it was as if her feet were cemented to the very pavement we stood upon. I turned towards the street trying to see what she was looking at that made her so frightened.

After searching for several minutes and coming up with absolutely nothing, I stood in front of her hoping to block whatever it was that was scaring her half to death. 

“What is it Ella? What’s wrong babe?” I whispered as my hands cupped her face, my thumbs rubbing soft circles on her flush cheeks hoping she would find comfort in my slight affections.

“Jake…please…I can’t be here. Please take me home” she replied.

My eyes searched hers trying to find the cause for such a rash action but all I found were her eyes filled to the brim with fear and her body; it shook like she was being tazed with high currents of electricity. Her fear was soon becoming my own and I wasn’t sure what I could do to make her feel more secure. I tried to stop focusing on my own nerves and come up with a way to make her relax.

“Can you walk?” I questioned hoping that if I could at the very least get her down the escalator she would feel slightly more at ease.

She shook her head left to right and so I did the next best thing. I cupped my arms under her legs and held her tightly to my chest, her head hiding in the crook of my arm as I walked back over to the escalator and rode it back down to the street. 

I walked back towards the valet, her warm tears dripping down the length of my arm as she whimpered into my chest. I had never seen her like this before. Bella had always been a pillar of strength at least when she was around me. It was only when she met that Ivy League asshole that she became a shadow of her former self in an effort to conform to his so called “classy” ways. 

The thought of him angered me, a growl seeping from my lips as I placed her in the passenger side of the car, her eyes never looking into mine as she curled up with her knees against her chest and her head resting against her legs in tears.

I handed the valet a few bucks, hopped into the driver’s side and sped off. As much as I wanted to explore her more sexual side, there was still a part of me that was Jacob, that boy that coveted and loved her like no other. Ella was a bonus to the package that was Bella Swan for it was her heart I truly coveted all these years.

We reached my house in no time. Before I could put the car in park, Ella swung the car door open and made a mad dash towards the house. She pulled and yanked on the door, stomping her feet in anger when the door wouldn’t open at will. I quickly exited the vehicle and walked slowly over to her as she just leaned her head against the long wood door sobbing while continuously slamming her fist against it in defiance. 

I moved my arm around her waist but she was quick to swap it away and step back. This side of Ella was a complete surprise to me and for once I didn’t know how to respond. I slid the key into the door, pressed firmly and allowed the door to open on its own accord. She quickly moved past me, shielding her face as she made it inside. 

I followed behind her, shut the door slowly and turned to see where she had ended up. I found her seated on the same couch she was once spread eagle on not a day before. I placed the keys on the table and walked over to her, kneeling right in front of her, placing my hands on her curled up knees trying to regain her attention.

“Ella what’s wrong babe? What happened?”

“Stop calling me that!” she hissed through her sniffs and flowing tears.

“Ok ok…Bella I’m sorry. Listen what happened? Why did you freak out like that?” I replied hoping she might open up to me now that we weren’t in a position she so feared.

“I don’t want to talk Jake. Just…just leave me be. I will be ok in a few minutes.” She replied as she shifted her legs to the right, spread them across the couch and turned so her back was to me.

I tried to fight the urge to press the matter further. I desperately wanted to know what or who could have caused her to be so frightened. I tried to rack my brain, forcing myself to revisit that moment in time, but unfortunately nothing came to mind. There wasn’t a person or object that seemed like it had any ability to incapacitate her in any way. I was at a total loss for words so I decided to just let her be and maybe with time, she might be more open to speaking with me. 

“Listen I’m going to take a shower and head to bed. If you need anything, please by all means help yourself or you can find me in the bedroom at the end of the hall, ok?”

I waited for a reply but still nothing. She continued to sob into the couch, her mind completely locked off to me at least for the moment. 

My shoulders felt slightly heavier than before. I felt like somehow I had let her down. She came here to see me, to be with me and for some reason something changed that. I wished like all hell I could take it back. I wished I could see into her clouded, closed off mind and find the truth so I could somehow take it away. I felt I had finally made some progress and now it seemed I was back to square one with less than five days left before she left me for good.

My goal was clear. I had seven days to make her see I was the right choice, the only choice and now it seemed like she couldn’t even stand the sight of me. I was never one to take rejection well and often resorted to things less healthy to ease the pain. Sex had always been such a reliable outlet for me and although I could call any one of my many women to my bed tonight, I didn’t want them. I wanted her. 

I took a quick ten minute shower and slid between my white silk sheets, the slight chill of the night air cooling my heated skin and easing the burden that rested so heavily on my shoulders. It was no mystery I liked to sleep in the nude but tonight it seemed to have an added benefit all around.

I closed my eyes and prayed sleep would find me but my mind was too restless over the night’s turn of events it seemed utterly hopeless to even try. I was about to get up and take a late night dip in the pool hoping if I exhausted my body enough it would be forced to rest but the creaking of my bedroom door forced me still in place.

I closed my eyes and faked sleep knowing that if she saw me still sleeping, she would continue on whatever action she was about to take. I felt the sheets lift and fall just as fast and I fought hard not to smile because I knew the sight of me stark naked must have surprised her. 

However, I was in complete shock when the sheets rose yet again and this time when they fell, I felt the warmth of her half clothed body on mine while they settled in around us.

I tried to remain calm the feeling of her skin on mine was enough to cause a frenzy within my body. My dick was quick to pitch a tent while my mind fought the urge to take her and claim her for my own once and for all. 

Her head rested upon my chest, her fingertips skimming over my lower abs’ as she sighed heavily out loud. I could feel the tightness in her body, the sorrow nestling deep within her sigh and the pain of unknown origin burning within her just by the way her body rested so heavily onto mine.

“Have you ever wished you could be someone else?” she whispered

“You want me to be honest?”

She looked up at me, the pain and longing for the truth evident by the slight wince in her stare. It was almost like her body was telling me to be mature and not act like the cocky sexual obsessed man I was known to be.

“Honestly…” I replied as I moved her up from my chest and rested her head in the crock between my chest and my arm.

“I’ve always been just me so there was never any reason to want to be someone else. I never denied my true self or my desires because I knew in doing that I would be left empty and out of place. I hoped that you would follow my example and see that but you chose a different path.” I replied while running my finger up and down the smooth skin of her arm.

“I don’t know what or who I am anymore Jake. I tried so hard to be someone that my parents would be proud of, someone who had purpose and all I found was a lot of lost dreams and regrets. I never really knew who I was or who I was meant to be because I was too busy trying to be someone I’m not. Now I find myself not sure what I want to do anymore.”

“Is that why you came here Bella? To find yourself?”

She let out a deep sigh and I could see she was holding back. I knew she didn’t want to admit she was wrong in choosing Edward over me and honestly, I didn’t need her to say it to know it was true. I could tell just by the way she described herself that he had done a number on her, her self-confidence and glow was diminished and now she was just trying to find a way to fill it again. 

“I don’t know why I came, Jake. Maybe it was because I always felt safe with you. You never judged me. You always let me make my own decisions whether they be wrong or right and no matter how extreme some of those decisions were, you were always there backing me 100% of the time. I missed that. I missed the indescribable connection we had. It was if you knew me, the real me and I guess I came here to see if you could show me just who that girl was that you saw back then.”

I turned slightly to the side, my eyes peering into hers, the back of my hand running softly over her cheek as I responded, “If we are being honest with one another then I would have to say that the Bella I knew has long gone. The women I knew decided to suppress her true feelings in an effort to please a man who wasn’t worth her time. I know that you want to find yourself but I think what you need is purpose Bella. You need to find what motivates you, what drives you, what satisfies you and once you do that, everything else will fall into place. I never denied myself what my heart truly longed for and that’s why I don’t regret the path I’ve pursued and succeeded in. I’m not saying I’m without fault but I think when you deny yourself the simple pleasures of life you lose out on all the things you learn to love along the way.”

I knew some of what I said was a harsh reality for her and to some degree I mentally slapped myself for even touching on the wrong choices she had made in the past. I knew she didn’t come to me to be reminded of her failures but at the same time, I was trying to make her see that just because something used to work doesn’t mean it will always work. Don’t get me wrong, I loved the Bella of our youth but we had grown since then and I had hoped to learn more about the Bella now. 

She pulled away from me, the heat of her disapproval evident by her deep huffs and her angered folded arm stance beside my bed.

“Is everything about sex with you Jake? Do you think I came here because I just wanted to have sex with you? Do you think so little of me?”

I leaned onto my back, my hands resting behind my head as I responded. I wasn’t going to add fuel to the fire by engaging in a heated argument of why she came. I knew why she came even if she didn’t. I knew that asshole of a boyfriend pushed her to the limits and ultimately she found herself unsatisfied and unhappy. Why else would she come? 

“Honestly?” I replied smugly as I smiled back at her further fueling her rage over my response.

I turned to my side, my hands rubbing the silk sheets besides me in a circular motion as I replied “No I didn’t think you came here just to have sex with me but I do think there is a part of you, a very sexual part of you that you suppress because you feel like people will judge you if you act out your deepest darkest fantasies. I think on some level you missed that aspect of your life and tried to make up for it in other areas and found them to be less than fruitful. I think your knight in shining armor turned out to be nothing more than a useless hubcap and now you come running to the only man that ever showed you true happiness. I’m not tooting my own horn here Bella but at the same time, I want to make the most out of your visit. You can suppress Ella all you want but you and I both know, it won’t last for long.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?” She screamed and stomped her anger onto the floor.

“You don’t remember that nickname do you? I mean you honestly don’t remember?”

Her eyes were still staring at me angrily, her lack in response sanctioning me to continue with my explanation.

“You don’t remember that night in your bedroom. The night you finally let your desire for me burn so strongly your essence scared my tongue. The night your true lust for me overpowered you and you road my face like a bucking bronco until the scent of you was all I could smell on my upper lip?”

Her signature blush washed away any anger she was currently holding towards me and I could see she did remember that one night we shared. It was the only night I got to show Bella just how much I yearned for her, how much I truly coveted and worshipped her body.

“I remember” she whispered as she turned away trying to shield the obvious embarrassment she felt at me bringing up such an intimate moment.

I crawled over to the edge of the bed and took her hand into my own. She peered over her shoulder and glanced at my grinning face for only a moment before she turned the other way.

“You see Bella; I’m the only one who appreciates you for what you truly are. Edward didn’t know the real you. He was constantly trying to change and control you whereas all I want to do is let you do whatever your heart truly desires. I know you keep your true feelings inside because you fear what others might think but I’m living proof that you can live them out and tell all those judgmental assholes to go fuck themselves. If you stay with me, you will never have to be fearful because I will always be here like I always have been. I didn’t leave Forks because I had to. I left Forks because I wanted to. I didn’t want to leave you to the lions but your mind was made up and there was nothing I could say or do to change that so I left. I decided to lead my life the way I wanted to and granted it may seem a little too loose for you but I’ve enjoyed it. I want you to feel the same way. I want you to enjoy just being you, whoever you choose that to be.”

She turned back towards me and I could see the gears turning in her head as her mind was trying to make a decision on what she should do. 

“Just let go” I whispered as I pulled her towards me, her knees kneeling on the side of the bed as I tried to get her to move closer to me. 

“I’m afraid” she whispered as she tried to pull her hand away from mine.

I pulled back, her body forced by my strength to lean forward so she was now hovering over my hips. “Trust Me” I whispered back as I lean up and took her lips within mine. 

I felt a slight reluctance to my advance but I knew her body would give in to the pleasure of it soon enough. The weight of her body fell upon mine forcing me back onto the bed with her resting softly on top of me. 

Our lips parted and as I gazed into her eyes I knew I had finally gotten through, for in that moment she said the words I longed to hear, “Show me, Jake. Show me how to feel”. 

My goal had been achieved. Bella had given into my request to show her what true passion felt like and tonight marked the start of the true journey, a journey of discovery for us both.


	10. Chapter 10

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

I was captivated by her, those eyes, the innocence and guilty pleasure laced within the dark outline of her brown orbs. They were truly mesmerizing and alluring. What she couldn’t reveal to me verbally her body always found a physical compromise. Her hand never left my chest, her fingers running faintly over my pecks and along my collarbone, taunting me yet luring me into her web.

I watched her finger do its laps, a faint growl echoing in my chest, my lust and need for dominance growing with each second we lied together in bed. I felt like a child in a candy store with an empty bag, all the candy was readily available and yet I didn’t know which to choose first. Bella was the candy of choice yet I felt this need to savor the moment, relish in my accomplishment but my body demanded otherwise. 

I never had the need to practice restraint. Every woman came to me willingly and offered themselves for my pleasure with little or no effort. For the first time since my youth, I felt caged. It wasn’t anything Bella did but just the mere fact that I couldn’t stand to lose her again kept my inner beast at bay. I didn’t fear her being too afraid to touch me but feared that once she found what she sought after, she would have no further use for me. She was my heart and she was something I fought hard to live without but always knew in the back of my mind that she would eventually be mine.

I moved my hand up from my side and pulled her hand into mine. You would think a man as cocky and self-righteous as myself wouldn’t know the first thing about romance and pure affection but I was quick on the upkeep. There were times in my life where I had to submit to those emotional movies like, Dear John and the Notebook. It was true I never had to use these practices to gain the affections of a woman but with Bella, it was different. She made me feel and she was more to me than an easy piece of pussy. She was the woman that opened me up to the world of erotica without even knowing it. 

The thought of true love scared the shit out of me. I feared these new emotions knowing the impact they would have should she chose to leave. Was I willing to put all of myself into this only to have her leave again? I wasn’t an insecure man, but Bella was the one that got away and I would be damned if I let that happen again. 

“Should I get undressed?” she whispered her voice shaky and unsure.

I moved my hand under her chin and guided her head upward. I stared into her eyes and saw an emptiness and innocence staring back at me. My body shivered at the sight and made me feel almost dirty for the thoughts and ideas I had planned for us to enjoy. I felt like I was somehow taking her virginity even though I knew she wasn’t’ a virgin. 

“Is that what you want?” I asked as I rubbed her flush hot cheek with my thumb.

She stared at me, the uncertainty and longing glazing over her beauty brown eyes, her eyelids showing the fear as they quivered while her bottom lip repeated the same action like she was in mental anguish over what to say. It was a simple question really. It was a question anyone with a normal life with normal hopes and dreams could answer but not Bella. She had been privy to a world of selfishness and a need for an acceptance she would never receive. She didn’t know what she wanted, needed or desired because no one had ever asked her. How do you know how to feel something you’ve never felt? 

She asked me to show her how to feel. Under normal circumstances that would be my queue to show her just how gifted I was but when she looked at me like this, those eyes digging into my very soul yearning for acceptance, willing to do anything to feel an ounce of what I had felt each day of my life. I couldn’t bring myself to take advantage of the situation. She had to experience things to understand how to want or yearn for them. However with that realization came another quiet harsh and ultimately terrifying consequence. I was going to have to make her fall back in love with me.

The art of wooing was never my specialty. I could make the panties fly off any girl I came across just by the simplest of innuendoes but romance, not my thing. I guess romance never came into the picture because women were a dime a dozen, not one more or less important than the other but ultimately never possessing all the qualities that warranted a change in me. Bella was a different breed all together. I saw a different life with her, one that would ultimately change my entire way of life if she so desired it. She had no idea what power she had over me, even now with the readiness and lust to match, I stopped thinking about what I needed and focused on her. 

The habits and lifestyle I had lived after leaving Forks would be a thing of the past but was I willing to give that all up to be with her? Could I risk losing myself if it meant she would find herself?

These in-depth thoughts were tiresome and the more I stared into her eyes and she conveyed the same desperation and longing back at me, the more my resolve broke and that old me shined through. As much as I despised my former self, it was his sincerity and devotion for her and only her that made the desire that much stronger. 

I found my goal had suddenly changed. At first it was to attain what was unattainable and prove I could be more than him but suddenly that didn’t matter anymore. He was out of the picture and I had her all to myself. My chance had finally presented itself and now I found I was second guessing the outcome of her visit. Do I give into my desires and claim her or do I show her what it means to live without boundaries and thrive on the selfish desires of one’s self? 

She had never known how to be selfish and even now she asks for permission. This was something that had to change. I wanted her to remove her cloths of her own free will. I wanted the passion to burn so deep that she removed her cloths if only to ease the ache for me to be deep inside her. She was no longer my conquest but my ultimate desire for a partner that mirrored my same passion and love for life. My goal was not only to have her fall in love with me but to be so enthralled with that love that she saw no other but me and ultimately chose me as her partner.

“Can I just sleep with you tonight? I don’t want to be alone.” She whispered 

I nodded and with my concession can that beautiful smile in return. Her head rested softly on my chest, her hand resting just below her chin on the lower part of my stomach, her heart beat slowing down to a restful state as my own heart rocked her to sleep. 

Aside from seeing her spread eagle and eager, this was the second hardest moment to pass up in my life. I had never craved someone so badly and not been able to relieve the strain before today. She was testing my will tonight and as much as I wanted to say fuck it and take her, I knew this moment, where she was lying peaceful in my arms, made her feel safe and that was a feeling that outshined all others.

My body lied restless beneath her, my dick as hard as a block of ice and my heart continuously race as her body continued to shift and soft moans escaped her lips. My hands fell from behind my head to my sides, my fingers lacing within the sheets and pulling them tightly within my palms as I fought the urge to slip my hand beneath them and relieve the tension. I feared this might be the hardest night of my life in more ways than one. Her innocent moans were driving me mad and the more her lips occasionally touched the skin of my chest, the more I wanted to just slid her onto her back and give her a reason to moan. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I didn’t want to disrupt her sleep by trying to get up but fuck if my balls weren’t starting to throb with that constant need for release. 

I was about to throw in the towel when I remembered Deb had given me some sleeping pills a few days back. I had gone almost two straight days without sleep due to scheduling and club issues and she said they would force sleep whether I granted it or not. I shifted slightly and reached into the drawer beside my bed. I grabbed the bottle, shook one pill out and swallowed it. I knew I would regret going to sleep with a boner but I knew better than to jeopardize the bonus points I earned from not taking advantage of the situation.

After a couple of minutes, my eye lids became heavy and I had never been more grateful than now to fall asleep. I had not been asleep more than a few seconds when I was woken abruptly by the feel of two soft lips over the tip of my cock. My head shot up and saw the sheets that covered my lap moving up and down as she ran her tongue along my thick throbbing shaft. When my tip hit the back of her throat, it forced my body back onto the bed, my hands pulling at the hairs on the back of my head, my mind fighting the will to make her stop while my body gave in to her desire to feel the warmth of my cum as it coated her throat.

“Bella…damn baby…where did you…”

But before I could say anymore she started to hum, her lips clamping down firmly around me and her mouth pumping my full length while her tongue twirled around my shaft. The vibration of her throat as she sucked was driving me mad. My hands pulled the sheets from over her head so I could gain the pleasure of watching her suck me off. Fuck! The visual alone was making me want to explode in her mouth instantly. Her eyes looked up at me, the sides of her lips curling upward in a smile like she knew she was driving me insane. Her simple gesture called to my dark side, demanding I make that smile a permanent fix on her face. 

I pulled up from the bed, my hands grabbing her shoulders firmly forcing her lips off of my cock. She pouted for a moment as she wiped the precum from the edges of her lips. I moved off the bed and stood at the foot of it pulling her body against my chest in haste. I leaned down and kissed the inner part of her neck softly while my hands removed her shirt and bra. I wanted to hear her say it. I wanted her to beg for me to fill her as if it were her last dying wish.

“Are you going to stroke me or fuck me?” she moans, her question both shocking and arousing all at once.

My undisclosed desire to give in to her demands outshined any slightly romantic notion I had in mind. “Only if you beg for it” I whispered back as my hand slid down her soft stomach and onto the fabric of her skirt.

“Please” she moans as her own hand joins mine forcing it to rub harder and faster up and down her core.

I lean forward forcing her onto all fours. I flip her skirt up exposing her saturated swollen lips, her sweet arousal teasing my senses and demanding I quench my thirst with her succulent nectar. I lean softly onto her back, my hand moving in between her legs, my fingers grazing her clit and faintly stroking her folds. 

“You know what you need to do if you want me to ease your suffering” I whisper, my desperate need to have her beg for release outweighing my own need for release. 

She turns her head to the side and whispers “Make me”.

Was she challenging me? There was nothing more that I wanted than a challenge. I replied “Be careful what you wish for” as I moved down her body kissing each inch of her back and finally rested my lips right on her swollen folds 

I slid my tongue deep within her, her hands grabbed a tight hold of the sheets beneath as she moaned my name and shuttered between my lips. I twirled my tongue within her tight walls, her juices coating my tongue with each turn and granting me an endless supply of her sweetness. 

“Oh God just like that” she moans and I can feel her body giving in.

Her walls take a hold of my tongue and I know she’s close. I withdraw with haste, a slight huff escaping her lips just at the peak of her climax. She moved her hand between her legs but I’m quick to hold it to the bed firmly. 

“Please Jake” she moans in desperation and yet it’s not enough.

I kneel upon the edge of the bed resting the tip of my cock at her entrance waiting for the words and fighting my own desires to claim her.

“Tell me what you want Bella. Tell me what you desire”

“I want you. Please Jake just show me…show me how a real man does it” and with that plea I force myself deep within her.

I rested both my hands on either side of her hips, my thrust firm and hard as my body rocked forward with each stroke. She felt so soft and wet I found it hard to contain the need for my own release but I had to. 

I slowed my assault down, stroking her softly while she moaned in pleasure. I rotated my hips in a circular motion, the tip of my cock tapping each part of her, teasing her yet satisfying all at once. Her stomach fell down to the mattress, her head resting on top of the bundled up sheets as her hands came behind her and rested on either side of her swollen lips. She pulled slightly spreading them further apart and I knew she was becoming desperate. 

“Oh God baby please… I’m so close” she begged and for now that satisfied my egotistically nature. I increased my speed, pounding into her harder and faster than before, my name being screamed and moaned from the top of her lungs as she spilled her heat all over me. I relished in the moment. It was all I ever wanted from her. I wanted her to know how good I could make her feel. I wanted to be her obsession like she was mine and I needed her to only want me in this way.

Her tight walls held firmly to my cock as they coated it with the warmth of her orgasm. The warm sensation caused my body to tremble and with it my own release came within seconds. My body jerked hard deep within her, my hands squeezing her hips so hard my fingertips turned white from the pressure. 

My hips continued to rock within her until my body grew weak and my dick slightly limp. I fell to the side of her, her eyes staring into mine while that beautiful smile graced my eyes. Utter bliss and contentment shined so radiantly from her skin as her body fell to the sheets and her hand came across my chest and cupped my face. I closed my eyes relishing in the moment I had waited for my entire life but seemed to be as fleeting as the morning dew on a hot summer day. 

When I opened my eyes, the sun nearly blinded me with its radiance and with that crude awakening came another. My dick was throbbing in pain and Bella was still fast asleep upon my chest, fully clothed and not a single hair out of place. I cursed under my breath at the realization that it was merely a dream and not the real thing. I shifted my weight a little and tried to move her over so I could head into the bathroom and take care of business. 

Thankfully, I was able to move her without waking her and headed straight for the bathroom. Each slow step I took was excruciating. I hadn’t felt this bad since I got cock blocked by some stupid brunette who demanded I say I love you during sex. 

Love wasn’t in my vocabulary. I never uttered that word even if it meant the difference between blue balls and satisfaction. Honestly, what women wants to her I love you while being fucked doggie style over a desk? Just fucking weird if you ask me. 

I closed the door softly and turned on the shower. I hoped the combination of cold water and vigorous stroking would relieve this pain otherwise I would end up like Jason from True Blood with a needle the size of a ruler being stuck in my sack to release the pressure. Nope! I think Pamela will do the job for now but I had to stop dreaming like that. Fuck this girl was going to be the death of me but maybe that was the point. With the death of Jay came the rebirth of Jake and that had me thinking was that a bad thing?


	11. Chapter 11

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

 

I closed my eyes, the heat and pressure of the water as it splashed against my tense muscles caused my knees to weaken slightly in relief. My hand braced the wall while my other takes its rightful place at the base of my firm shaft. 

I take a moment, the vibration of my need pulsating against my hand demanding I do whatever is necessary to release this pressure built up within me. I hated fisting myself. I hated having to pull my own release from my body when I had a beautiful woman in the next room that could do it ten times better than I could.

The thought that I had to suppress my desires was infuriating and the more I thought about it, the angrier I got. I was trying to be understanding of this situation but why was I always the one to suffer, give up what I had worked so hard to achieve just because she demanded it of me. I guess on some level I was bitter, resentful and a tiny bit annoyed. I was always giving up something to make her happy with little to nothing in return. 

However, if I turned the tables around and looked at it a different way, the ultimate return this time around would be her. I would show her a world apart from discretion, loneness and suppression and usher her into a world of self-righteousness and sexual freedom.

I shook my head trying to refocus my thoughts to the task at hand. My wood wasn’t willingly going to ease itself and I knew Bella wasn’t going to mystically appear in the bathroom to assist so I was left to do the dirty work myself.

I slid my hand slowly up and down my firm wet shaft while images of Bella kneeling between me and the shower wall paraded my vision, her hand replacing my own and applying just the right amount of pressure to her stroke to cause my body to quake with pleasure. Her hand moved at just the right pace while her other reach beneath and coddled my balls, her fingers tethering them side to side like Chinese Ben Wa balls. 

Her moans of desperation echoed through my ears causing my cock to instantly react to her need to taste my love juice deep within her throat. I felt the warmth of my climax traveling through my body causing my hips to rock against her assault. 

Her lips hovered over my tip while her hands continue to shift up and down my shaft forcing the eruption from deep within me within moments. I couldn’t help but moan her name in gratitude as she pulls me completely into her warm welcoming mouth, her tongue twirling around my shaft as her lips stroke the orgasm right out of me. 

I longed to stay in her mouth forever, the warmth and texture so inviting and almost exquisitely engineered to fit so perfectly around my large mass. It took all my will power to pry my eyes open to gaze upon her beauty. When my sight came into focus, I was privy to a rude awakening. Bella wasn’t sharing this blissful moment. It was just me, my hand and my limp dick savoring the moment of this epic orgasm. 

I sighed deeply knowing that it would be some time before I would experience such an orgasmic moment at the hands of the woman I desired most. I decided not to wallow in the moment so I finished cleaning myself off and got out of the shower. I grabbed a towel from the closet and dried off. I couldn’t help but overhear the sound of Bella’s whispers from the other room and found myself a bit curious. Her secrecy intrigued me so I tip toed to the door and pressed my ear to the crack hoping to overhear her conversation.

“I told you I’m fine Edward. No I’m not coming home yet. I told you to give me time. I need time” she answered her tone slightly elevated with anger and annoyance.

I felt the anger grow inside of me at the sound of his name. She told me it was over. She knew the rules. I made myself quite clear. I told her that if she came to me it was of her own free will with no ties to her life outside of us.

My hand rose from my side and hit the door with such force it slammed it shut, my arm shaking violently in place trying to hold up my fevered body. I tried to contain the jealousy that coursed with fury through my veins. I felt betrayed and it wasn’t a feeling I took lightly. 

I tried to calm myself, breathing through the rage that threatened to seep through my lips and cause me to say things I knew I would soon regret. I tried to remind myself that any hostility towards Bella would eliminate any chance I had at convincing her to stay. I hated my conscious for that reason alone. I hated trying to guess my way through the obvious deceit I felt over her gesture. 

I pulled away from the door and paced back and forth like a caged animal trying to find a reason why she would make such a call. It was true I had pushed a little in the beginning but why call now when we had finally gotten to a point where she was opening up to my way of life? I sat down on the toilet and tried to calm myself enough to think this through. 

Like a swift smack to the head, it finally dawned on me. Why hadn’t I seen it sooner? I was going about this the wrong way. It wasn’t fair of me to ask that she devote all her attention to me and act like nothing in her life prior to me existed. 

Edward was her drug, her fix and at one time or another, her obsession. Not even people who were hooked on a narcotic’s could quit cold turkey. I can’t count how many times I’ve seen intervention shows were even when the person overdoses more than once has that been enough to deter them for resorting back to the drug as a reprieve from their life so why should I expect any differently from Bella.

I was going to have to show restraint and wean her off of him slowly. I was going to have to seduce her with my flavor and luster just enough so that his intoxication was less alluring. 

My first order of business was to find out what made him so appealing. What was it about him that kept her coming back for more? If I could get to the heart of her desire then maybe I could find a way to sway her away from the dark side and into the light of a new addiction, one with the lasting effects being more gratifying and less damaging. I wouldn’t be her drug because their effects were only temporary. I wanted to be a permanent fix, more like the air she needed to breath, the reason her heart raced and the cause for her happiness. To truly reclaim her, being with me had to seem as easy as breathing, effortless and natural. If I could achieve that I knew she would never be able to leave.

I made my way to the door, turned the handle and could hear her trying to rush off the phone as I pulled it open and entered the room. “I have to go goodbye” she hissed slamming the phone and hiding it beneath the sheets of the bed while she smiled back at me.

“I can see old habits die hard huh?” I replied as I walked over to the closet to grab a change of cloths.

“Jake I…” she started to say but I was quick to cut her off. I didn’t need her to lie or own up to her obvious deviant nature. It was fine. I could fight fire with fire. 

“It’s ok. There’s no need to apologize or deny what I heard and believe me, I heard enough that under normal circumstances would cause me to tell you to take a hike but in some strange way I get it. Honestly I’m surprised I didn’t see it before.”

I kept my back to her while I shuffled through my closet looking for something comfortable to wear since I planned on being outside for a good part of the day. I could hear her shuffling on the bed as she responded “What do you mean you get it?”

After locating my charcoal jogging suit, I turned around dropped the towel and proceeded to get changed right in front of her as I responded “It’s quite simple Bella…”

She was quick to turn away, shielding her eyes from my nakedness while replying “Jake please – can you at least warn me. Yes I’ve seen you nude but I’m not into all this free love kind of stuff so go easy on me alright?”

I tried not to laugh but it was just too amusing not too. I pulled up my pants leaving just my top half exposed which in the grand scheme of things wasn’t that big of a deal and made my way over towards the bed. I knelt down in front of her, my hands resting softly on her knees, calling her attention back towards me. She was hesitant at first, her head turning sideways and peering over her shoulder just to make sure I wasn’t still naked. 

After noticing I was partially dressed, she turned back towards me and rested her hands round her waist as she stared back at me.

“Listen Bella, I know I came off kind of pompous and arrogant at first. You can blame that on years of not having my discipline stick known as Bella with me to keep me in line. I know it was wrong of me to ask you to change overnight or expect that you could voluntary. You’ve been with him for so many years and although things aren’t “working out” as you said, it would be unfair of me to ask you to cut ties all together so quickly. However with that being said the same holds true for me. I’ve spent a long time without you and as a result I’ve developed a lifestyle that some might call risqué or outlandish but it’s where I find comfort. I enjoy living the high life and although I have responsibilities, I don’t let them interfere with what’s important to me. At first I thought you returned to me because you wanted to make sure you were making the right move with Edward and then when that notion failed I thought maybe you were coming to me to find a piece of you that went missing when we parted but its not that either. I think that if you truly want to find yourself and regain the ability to feel and live your life, you have to slowly ease off the pressure of your old one.”

She stared at me as if she understood what I meant but didn’t. It was a weird expression really, almost like fear with a hint of hope. Like longing and excitement laced with curiosity and apprehension. 

“I’m not going to lie and say that catching you on the phone with Popsicle stick…I mean Edward doesn’t piss me off especially since I asked you not too but I guess I never really could have you all to myself even now. So with that being said, I think a new rule is in order and it’s one I think we can both live with. If you chose to call him or answer his calls, the conversation is limited to five minutes with no talks about what we do here. I can see some part of you still needs your Edward fix and I’m willing to oblige for now or at least until you can do without.”

“Are you saying I’m some sort of addict? I’m not addicted to him Jake.”

“Bella listen, I don’t want to argue over this. You came here to experience things you were denied while with him so all I’m asking is that you give me your full attention, allow me to be the man that puts a smile on your face, that blows the air up your skirt, makes your skin tingle and the reason your heart races like no other. I’m asking you to give me all of you and in return, I will show you how easy life should’ve and could be.”

She didn’t have to say anything, her acceptance and apology showed through her half smile and downward glare. 

“Alright so why don’t you freshen up and get ready. I’ll wait for you in the living room.” I replied as I stood up and made my way to the door. “Oh I almost forgot. Make sure you dress light, Vegas can be a scorcher in the daytime.”

“Where exactly are we going?” she inquired 

“You will just have to wait and see. Let this be the first feeling of many, its called anticipation.” I replied with a smile as I shut the door behind me.

I heard her huff under her breath and this time I couldn’t hold back the laughter. I always did enjoy her impatience. 

Bella was always a planner. She planned everything from the moment she woke up to the moment she finally went to sleep. She had a time line of when things were going to happen in her life all the way down to how many grandkids she would have. I always laughed at it but thinking about it now, it made me wonder if it was the only thing she felt she had control over. It wasn’t until she started dating Edward that she became overly obsessed with the natural order of things and it would seem it had gotten worse right up until she left with him. 

I was happy to be the one to break that habit. It could be annoying on occasion and I never liked to live my life on a schedule. I liked the random surprises life had to offer and she would soon learn to love them too.

I grabbed two bottles of water and a few fresh fruits from the fridge, shoved them into a bag and headed for the door. Just as I rounded the corner towards the main entryway, out of the corner of my eye I caught Bella walking towards me. I tried to keep my lips tightly together because just the mere sight of her made me want to fall to my knees and pant like a dog eager for its master’s affections. She had a cute white pleated tennis skirt on with a sleeveless blouse that scooped just above her breasts. 

She smiled when she noticed me gawking at her but who wouldn’t? Her breasts sat so perfectly high, the smooth skin of them just peeking above the rim of her shirt while their vivacious grandeur bouncing softly within her bra. God what I wouldn’t give to be able to just touch them, feel their firm yet soft texture for just a moment. I bit my lip as she breezed by me towards the door, a sinister smile appearing on her face like she was walking that way on purpose which in turn made me smile back.

I followed behind her, shut the door and made a mad dash towards the Corvette. Thankfully my muscular long legs allowed my stride to be longer and faster and I was able to reach the passenger side door before her. 

I opened the door, her hand came up from her sides, brushed softly against my cheeks, lips and then back down towards her lap as she took a seat in the car. Being within her presence and not being able to do what my desire demanded was the hardest thing to endure. It was like having a permanent woody and never knowing relief not even by your own hand. This was ultimate torture but I knew even if I had to suffer unimaginable pain it would be worth it if she were mine. That’s all I ever wanted, needed and desired. She was the air in my lungs, the rhythm of my heart and the burn in my loins. She was my Bells and boy was I eager to ring them long and hard.

I shut the door behind her and hopped into the drive seat. I maintained silence between us the whole ride and although I could see her curious stare from the corners of my eye every so often, I knew once we reached it, she would be speechless. 

We arrived a few miles just outside the Hoover Damn Bypass. I knew Bella had a fear of heights based on our last bridge encounter so I figured if we were a safe distance away she could still admire its grandeur, beauty and scenic presentation amongst all the rocks of this dessert plain.

She rose from her seat and hung over the front windshield staring in awe of the view in front of her.

“Jake is that the Hoover Damn?” she inquired, her voice laced with such enthusiasm and a happiness.

I sat up, slid my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side. “Yes and that bridge, that’s the Hoover Bypass Bridge. It took many years to construct due to delays and work causalities but they finally finished it and I must say it’s a thing of beauty.”

“It truly is and the way the sun hits it just right, it seems almost heavenly. Wow, this place is so beautiful” she whispers as she leans into the crook of my neck.

“So are you ready?” I inquired

She looked up at me with questionable gaze and replied “Ready for what?”

“To trust me”

“If I didn’t trust you Jake I wouldn’t be here.”

“So prove it.”

“How??” she replied as she pulled away from me. 

“Let me show you” I replied as I jumped out of the car and helped her out of the passenger side. 

I laced my fingers within hers and could sense the nervousness filling her. Her palms had become sweaty and as we walked it seemed more like I was pulling her than she was walking along side me.

We walked down a small indentation in the rocks until we came to what I always liked to call a half moon bridge. It was an arch made of rocks that connected to a neighboring block of rocks but part had either disintegrated or broke away. I enjoyed visiting this spot when my life became too much. It was my quiet place.

I went to climb the arch whose width was wide enough for both of us but I felt Bella pull back. “It’s not that bad Bella. If you look below you will see there is another cliff’s edge no more than 10 feet down. Even if you fall its not that far. Come on. Trust me” I replied while I pulled her hand behind me. 

I felt her tremble with each step and by the time we reached the middle, her arms were firmly around my waist and her head was smack against my back with her eyes sealed shut.

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you that things are far worse when you keep your eyes closed? Honestly Bella you’ve known me for a long time. You know I would never put you in danger. I would never allow you to fall. Trust me.” I whispered as I tried to pry her arms from around my waist.

After a few moments her hold lessened and she willingly descended down so we were both seated on the arch, well she was resting in my lap and I was seated on the actual rock. 

I leaned my head down and whispered against the top of her head as she shook like a scared child in my arms. “With me you will never know fear, pain, hurt or longing. With me you will always be safe. Trust in me.”

We sat there for a while and just when I had given up that this little visit would actually help her open up a bit she finally pulled away from my chest and opened her eyes. I slid back a bit to allow her to sit between my legs. 

“I do trust you Jake it’s just…well it’s so hard to just let go of everything that is familiar you know. It’s hard to give into your wants when you’ve been taught otherwise. But I want to try. I want to break out of this box. I want to feel free to do and say what I want when I want.”

“You can have that with me. Anything you want…it’s all yours, just open up to me. Allow me in. Allow me to feed into your wants and needs and give you what you deserve.”

A comfortable silence filled between us as she absorbed the offer I was presenting. Her head returned to my chest and in a soft whisper I said “Welcome to the second emotion. It’s known as Desire.”

I felt her smile into my chest and then she moved from within my grasp. She turned around so she faced the endless valley that lied before us and extended her arms out from her sides. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind that whipped by us and offered refreshment. 

It was only after about ten minutes of silence that I heard something that made the inner bad Jake do fucking cartwheels. Bella turned back and with only Ella style she responded “More. I want more”. For a second I wasn’t sure who was present but in a strange way it was as if Bella was still here but so was Ella. 

This new development intrigued me so I figured let me give her something Ella would enjoy and see what happens. Our next stop would have to be the outlets. Maybe if she got some new cloths to match the up and coming new identity we were building, maybe then we could venture into my favorite emotions known as lust. Maybe today would break my Bella fast and I could indulge in a deadly sin or two. Maybe just maybe I could have my cake and eat it too.


	12. Chapter 12

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

“How much more?” I whispered into her neck knowing she had no concept of what she was asking for but enticed at the fact that her comment tapped into my desire to press her beyond her limits.

She turned to the side, her hand moving under my chin and turning my face so I could watch her soft lips reply “I’m ready”.

I felt like a person who had just hit the lottery. I wanted to grab her and claim her right there but if past experience taught me anything, it was to keep the beast at bay until I was sure she understood what she was asking for.

“Let’s just see how ready you are” I replied, pecking her softly on the nose and then pulling away so I could get to my feet.

I extended my hand out to help her up and surprising, she kept her hand entwined with mine as we made it back to the car. I helped her in and ran with excitement to the other side. So far my plan was working, she was slowly opening up and I was sure with time, there would be no limits to what we could do for one another.

I pressed the car to the limit going speeds I had never driven before hoping to reach our next stop with haste. I causally glanced over at her every so often and for a second I could have sworn this wasn’t the same Bella from last night. She had a different air about her. It was almost like the little girl caged within her was free of her restraints and thirsty for a taste at the true luxuries of life. A part of me craved to show her and a part of me was apprehensive.

I was never one to lack self-confidence or in any way doubt my own self-worth but I couldn’t help but feel slightly apprehensive about giving her full disclosure. I knew once we reached that ideal situation there was still that little hemorrhoid known as Edward to be leery about. I started to think what would happen if I showed her who she could be and then she took it and ran? Was it worth the risk? Could I stand to take a bite of the forbidden fruit for it only to be taken away from me forever? 

It’s funny the notion never entered my mind before now. I never thought there was even the remote possibility that she wouldn’t stay after I showed her what life was really like outside the little cautious box she lived under. 

These thoughts that rambled on and on in my head were thoughts of a man hurt by rejection, a rejection I never really came to terms with even after all these years. A part of me blamed her for my numb heart while the other side ached for her to fill that void she left when she chose him over me. 

It was that rejection, that hate, that deep seeded rage that caused me to venture out and experience affections I knew I should have never been denied. I might be egotistical and on some level self-righteous, but I always felt that when you gave your all it was only fair to receive the same in return. 

My sexual escapades were never about trying to replace what I had lost but more about receiving what I felt I deserved. I relished in the fact that I had the ability to make a women cream on command, that my presence brought out the most animalistic of desires in them and that in turn they returned onto me what I desired most, the most undisclosed desire a man like me could have, love. 

It wasn’t love in the “I love you so much I could die” sense nor the “I love you till death do us part”. It was love on a very primal level. They loved me for how I made them feel and I loved that they let me fulfill my desires using their body at my will. I was able to give these women what they couldn’t find anywhere else. I allowed them to be who they truly wanted to be and in return they made me feel invincible.

Bella was a different breed all together. She was the one woman that could break me and inwardly I knew that. I lived in the city of sinners, a place where people put their livelihood on a game of chance and here I was doing the very same thing. I was waging war with my heart, trying not to give in to the temptation while slowly slipping into my own desires to finally have the unattainable prize. It was all or nothing for me now. 

We arrived at the outlet a short while later and from the looks of it; I managed to surprise Bella yet again. Those beautiful brown eyes stared in owe as if she had never seen a mall quite like it before. It was true it was big and contained within its maze like structure were stores that catered to every desire and need a person could have. 

“Welcome to the Vegas outlet” I whispered to her as I grabbed her hand, helped her out of the car and pulled her into the main walkway. 

“I’ve never seen so many stores in one place. I mean I’ve been to a mall but nothing like this.” She replied as her head shifted left to right taking in the large variety of shopping available.

I tugged at her arm and escorted her into the Guess store. I knew Guess wasn’t what they considered “high end” but I wanted to sample the waters sort of speak. I wanted to see her slowly spread her wings and indulge a bit without worrying about how conservative she looked or what others thought of her.

She held my hand firmly and hesitated a bit as I moved through the store, my intent clear as we moved past the casual wear and entered the more elegant section.

I took a seat just off to the right of the late night attire. I wanted to let her loose and see where she would go. 

She moved throughout the racks picking up several different types of what you might consider “conservative dinner attire”. It wasn’t what I truly had in mind but I figured I would give her time to get confortable before I showed her what I thought brought out her features.

She giggled like a school girl during recess, her arms filled with different styles and colors. 

“I’m going to try these on ok?” she asked and I nodded in consent.

While she was in the dressing room, I called upon a sales associate I knew quite well. Well I knew her in a more intimate way than most but knew her well just the same. She was quick to my side offering her services willingly and in more ways than one. It was strange to deny a woman pleasure especially when the scent of her instant arousal peruse my senses but I had a new mission, purpose and goal and she lied just beyond the dressing room walls no more than a few feet in front of me.

I told Jennifer to pick out a few dresses that were best suited for a night out on the town. She smiled and ran her finger along my jaw as she hurried off to retrieve the items I requested. 

As I waited for either Jennifer or Bella to appear, I thought about where I might take Bella this evening. I knew Ella loved clubbing while Bella loved fine dining. I thought maybe I would cater to both and see if in doing so, both personalities might merge together and become the one perfect woman I knew she could be. 

To an outsider it would seem like Bella had developed an alternate personality. Ella was the part of her that loved adventure and the thrill of doing things off the cuff while Bella in her true state was more reserved. As much as I loved Ella, there were times where she went a little too extreme and put herself in harm’s way on more than one occasion. Ella couldn’t be tamed and it wasn’t necessarily that I wanted to tame her or hold her back but more that I wanted to experience things with her not just alongside her as her partner in crime. 

Jennifer pulled me from my thoughts when she pressed her large plump lips against mine. For a second I was lost in their moist and heated texture but once I heard a low sigh off to the side, I was quick to pull back.

When I looked over Jennifer’s shoulder, I caught the tail end of Bella reentering the dressing room. Shit! I cursed under my breath as I pushed Jennifer out of the way and walked towards the dressing room. Before I could make it through the archway, I felt a hand come upon my arm. I turned and saw Jen pouting like a five year old behind me.

“I did what you asked and now you’re just going to leave me high and dry? Where’s the love Jay?” she whined as she swung her hips left to right.

I gave her my signature smile and replied “I asked you to do your job not jump my bones in the middle of public. You know me well enough to know I don’t take kindly to PDA nor do I dip in the same pool twice so why are my actions of any surprise to you?”

Was I acting like a dick? Yes! Did I deserve the smack across the face I received? Yes! Was I ever vague about my intentions when with a woman? No! They liked to act like they could change me, make me the man they wanted me to be, make me be something I knew in my heart I could never be and then have the nerve to be mad and angry about it. I was always clear and every woman in my circle and out knew if they were going to be with me, it was a one night performance. However, I think they underestimated just how good I was and when the time came for them to see their way out, they couldn’t thus resulting in what had transpired here. Jennifer was just another body, another heated valley in which to get my dick wet in, no more, no less. 

She knew the deal but I guess even though she accepted the terms, a small part of her wanted to believe she would be different, make the difference and was saddened that she in fact hadn’t.  
After the initial sting, she waited for a bit in the hopes I might apologize but she knew well enough not to expect much. In a heated fury she huffed and threw the two dresses into my face and stormed away. I guess I couldn’t blame her for being pissed, I was a bit nasty but then again, she really didn’t matter in the grand scheme of things so I just brushed it off.

I walked into the dressing room, the silent sobs that pranced through my ears guided me to the last room on the right. My heart pounded painfully in my chest, the thought that I might have hurt her killed the Jacob in me each time I heard the pain seep through her lips. I knew my past and present would somehow come between us but I hoped we would be farther in the process before it happened. 

I stood outside her door, my hand resting on the chilled wood frame wishing I wasn’t the cause of her pain and yet longing to be the one to hold her through it. It was a game of devil’s advocate I was playing. My heart wanted her just as much as my body did however, as dire as my need for her was, the cautious Jacob in me said to numb the feeling until I knew she was permanent, until I could be sure she was in fact mine. 

“Bella?” I whispered softly letting her know I was there even though I feared I was the last one she wanted to see at that moment.

“I’ll be out in a minute” she replied, her voice scratchy and hoarse as she sniffled through her response.

“I have something for you” I replied hoping she would at the very least open the door which would give me some time to recover from this small misunderstanding.

The door swung open, her face flush with a mixture of anger and hurt, and her arms shaking violently at her sides as she replied “I don’t want anything from you Jake so why don’t you just go outside and leave me alone.”

I didn’t know how to respond. I was never one to admit defeat or accept fault for something I had no control over. After standing there for a few moments, our eyes locked and our positions unchanged, her arm reached out, grabbed the door and swung it closed. 

My instincts kicked in causing my arm to reach out and block the door from completely closing. My mind was adamant that I wasn’t at fault and I wasn’t going to continue on as if I were the guilty party. No! She wasn’t closing the door on me. I wasn’t to blame for what happened nor was I the cause of this pain. She is the one who left. She was the one who chose him over me and now she had the audacity to be mad at me for choosing a life that accepted me with open arms? Fuck that!

I pushed the door open, took two long strides towards her until my chest met with hers. She was still very angry but I could see a hint of intimidation and fear within her firm stance. I continued to step forward causing her to take steps back until her back was pressed against the long dressing room mirror. I threw the dresses that hung on my arm onto the long bench beside me and then caged her into position with my hands resting on each side of her head. 

I tried to calm myself, the anger and resentment rearing its ugly head through the deep breaths I took in an effort to relax. “Bella…” I said as I tried to contain the anger that brewed deep with me.

“Jake…you’re scaring me” she whimpers, her body trembling within my caged stance while her eyes lids cradle the tears she was too scared to shed.

“I’m not the same man you used to know. The Jacob you knew, the man who used to understand your emotional outbursts, run to your aid no matter how much it killed him to do so, the   
man who lived and breathed for only you is gone. The man that stands before you now is a completely different breed. He doesn’t take kindly to any forms of aggression, hostility or public displays of animosity. You are no longer judge, jury and executioner in my life. I make my own decisions and decide my own path. I care for you more than any woman that has walked through my life and been in my bed. I won’t apologize for my behavior because it is who I am and who I want to be. You chose to contact me. You chose to be with me and in doing so willingly accepted everything about me as I have about you. I agree that what the sales associate did was inappropriate but at the same time, you hold no ties to me as I hold no ties to you. You had me and you let me go so although it pains you to see me with someone else, this is the bed you chose for yourself.”

“Accepting it and living it are two different things Jake. I wanted to believe…I guess it doesn’t matter what I want anymore…” he voice trails as she swings her head under my arms and walks away.

I was quick to react, my hand rising and firmly grabbing her upper arm to stop her from walking away. I was quick to pull her back in, swing the door closed and lock it. 

“You still don’t get it do you?” I whispered as I stood between her and the door, my eyes fixed on her trying to see if she fully understood what I was trying to say. 

I was angered over her jealousy and yet I enjoyed it. I was just if not more conflicted than she was but I needed a sign, something that showed me that if I changed, if I became her Jacob she would stay. 

“I’m not blind Jake. I see how women look at you, want you and desire you. I can’t help it if a small part of me still wants to be the only one you desire. I know I hurt you and that my presence on some level digs the knife even deeper into your back but I guess I hoped…” her voice lingered as she shook her head and looked down towards her feet.

I moved my hand under her chin and brought her eyes back up to mine. “I’d forgotten”. 

She shook her head and replied “No. I just hoped you would fill the void I’ve been feeling since you left. I came back a year later and you were gone. I guess the selfish side of me always thought you would always be there and when you weren’t…I felt like a part of me died. I allowed Edward to use me like his little play thing. I lived in this delusional world where he loved me as much as I loved him. It was only when I returned from the bathroom one evening when we were out to dinner and saw him exchanges numbers with a woman at the opposite table from us that I knew I was just his security. I was the one who would always be there. I would take his outburst, his tirades, and his moments of anger in stride because he knew I was too weak to leave him. I think when I eventually did leave to come here without his permission, it angered him more but I was so beyond caring I just left. Seeing you with her just reminded me of how inadequate I am…how broken and lifeless I’ve become and it just hurts so bad Jake…it”

Before she could usher another word my lips were on hers. As much as I didn’t want to admit defeat the Jacob part of me prevailed and offered her what she needed most, acceptance.

Her lips although timid at first became more aggressive as our kissed deepened. The acceptance I sought after coupled with her own need continue to grow as my tongue skimmed her lower lip in desperation for her sweetness. Her mouth opened slightly allowing my tongue to sliver between our rhythmic lips and finally consume what I had desired most. She moaned softly as her body pressed against mine and forced me against the door of the room. 

I fell under her spell, the way she tasted; the way her body burned with passion against mine was more than I could take. I felt the heat of my desire rise and the lustful side of my nature threaten to break through. I had to stop. This was going too far too quickly. She whimpered as I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers “all in due time” I whispered as I tried to catch my breath.

She nodded her head against mine as she pulled away. I watched as her finger glided over her bottom lip while she moved towards the dresses I placed on the bench a few moments earlier. 

“I like the red one” she replied as she pulled the dress from the bench and leaned it against her body.

“Yes I love any color that signifies passion and demands attention” I replied as I stood behind her and glanced at her through the mirror.

“Why don’t you put the dress on, give me the tag and we can be on our way. We don’t want to keep Paris waiting” I whispered as I pecked her ear and moved away.

“They say no one does it quite like the French.” She replied as she stared at me through the mirror.

“This might be true but I don’t care what they say…when this night is over… I’m almost positive you will know at least one person who does it better” I replied as I closed the door to her dressing room and made it out to the main clothing area.

My mind was racing with so many thoughts as I left Bella to get changed. There were so many things I didn’t know and so many things I wanted to know about her. I knew what she disclosed to me was only a hint of the harm that befell her at the hands of Mr. Edward Cullen but my hope was to erase all memory of him and replace them with memories worth remembering, memories that would certainly change not only her life but mine as well. Change was in the air tonight and for once, I met it with open arms and a hopeful heart. Tonight I hoped to claim what was rightfully mine, tonight I gave in to my one and only undisclosed desire, tonight I would claim her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

It didn’t take Bella long to change into the hot red dress selected for her. I was trying to keep my mind occupied by browsing through the racks just outside the dressing room. When I looked up on my way to another rack, I noticed a few guys just standing off to the side, their jaws to the floor practically drooling at whatever their eyes were focused on. When I glanced over my shoulder and saw her, my jaw repeated the same action however after a momentary shock, my lips pulled into a smile because I knew she was all mine.

Bella stood outside the dressing room, the satin red dress accentuating her curves while the bottom sat about three inches above her knee. The color made her skin shimmer like waxed ivory and her eyes; they had a slight glimmer as a soft blush filled her cheeks. She was radiant and although I marveled at her beauty, my dick twitched with the thought of what she may or may not have under that beautiful dress. 

I walked slowly towards her trying to shift my erection with each stride in an effort to calm myself. My dick was at full attention and throbbing for the warmth beneath that thin red dress but I knew I had to use restraint. I knew with time I wouldn’t have to seduce sweet talk or entice her to be with me. In time, she would give herself willingly and along with the joy of filling her fully came the closure of my life as a sexual bachelor and my return to my roots as Jacob Black.

I can’t say the thought of returning to my former self doesn’t come without a slight cringe. I was weak, vulnerable and feeble minded. I knew what I wanted but lacked the confidence and strength to do what needed to be done in order to attain it. Thankfully with distance came discovery and I became a shadow of my former self and basked in the glory that came with being Jay Black.

However as much as I enjoyed my new found freedom, I knew there was only one weakness I could never conquer and that was the love I had for the woman that stood in front of me now. If only she knew the power she had over me. If she knew that with her submission came the man she had missed, I knew she might have tried a little harder to gain my favor. 

Her time with me up until now has been a battle. I’ve been trying to find a safe zone, a common place where both she and I could meet. I pressed her buttons, opened her eyes and still I felt like I was only chipping away at the surface of a very thick wall. It was only under extreme pressure that she cracked, a thin fracture forming in her foundation she rested so comfortably in, gave me a shred of hope she wasn’t impervious to my advances. 

Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t enjoy being crass or authoritative with her, fuck all I wanted to do was push her up against the sheetrock wall of the dressing room and show her why she really came here but a part of me knew it wasn’t only about the sex. Her pursuit of self-discovery was the reason but not the true cause for her appearance. 

My thoughts were shifted once my eyes caught sight of her shyness, her left leg crossing over her right while she rested the tip of her finger in her mouth and stared right at me. My normal reaction would have been to give her a reason to be shy but my thoughts were in overdrive, my desire to learn why the sudden change in character was overshadowing my desire to claim her right in the middle of the store. I hated that everyone got to enjoy her beauty while I had to fight to gain her affections. 

I decided to be cautious yet assertive. I continued my approach towards her and once I was within arm’s reach, I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and leaned into her ear. “If I didn’t know any better Ms. Swan I would think you were trying to seduce me”. 

She giggled at my gesture and replied under her breath “Maybe I am”.

I could sit here and say that her comment had no effect on me and it was like she had replied “no not at all” but I was more than affected, I was enticed. Was this her feisty side coming to the surface? Was she teasing me? Would she enjoy if I teased back? I never imagined a woman would have such power over me as she does and yet I willingly give in and decide to push back.

“How far are you willing to go?” I reply while I run my tongue along her outer ear.

Her body trembles a bit which to me is a good sign that the hairline fracture is becoming more of a real crack in that tough exterior of hers. I want to push, hell I want to keep pushing until dinner is forgotten and it just her me and my satin sheets but I don’t. I force myself to pull away, grab her hand and head for the cashier. 

I can feel her hand relax into mine and that tells me that although she was ready to take more of me in, she was still unsure of just how much she wanted. I paid the cashier and walked us over to the Armani outlet. I wanted to make sure I dressed to the nine’s especially since I had such a beautiful accent on my arm.

She took a seat on a bench off to the side while I tried on several suits. I was tempted to see if she would take the bait if I left one so I never locked the door. I kept it cracked open as I changed into the pants and blazer. I kept my eyes on the crack of the door through the mirror and for a second I was disappointed that her eyes remained at her lap instead towards me. 

My upset was quickly washed away when moments later, when I looked up after pulling the pants up and zippering them, I noticed her eyes were scrunching to catch a glimpse. I decided against the shirt and just pulled the blazer through my arms. 

“Bella I need your help” I hollered through the door. 

She returned to me a few seconds later, her hand softly guiding the door open while her face appeared bashfully through the opening. I extended my hand out and she acceptingly took it in stride. I pulled back abruptly forcing her to crash into my chest. “How does silk feel?” I whispered as I stared seductively into her eyes.

Her hands ran the length of my arms and stopped just upon my bare chest. I knew the sight of my muscular physique would entice her but mixed with a silk suit, pure visual stimulation. “It’s so soft” she whispers as her fingers widen and run the length of my chest. 

“Yes Italian’s make only the best”. I reply softly as I enjoy the warmth of her hands on my skin.

The heat of her touch caused the same reaction as the sight of her in that dress. I fought my own resolve hoping she might break and satisfy my need but instead she took a step back. I could see her mind was working in overdrive while her body fought to press forward. I was breaking ground. It was going to take a while but I was breaking ground with her.

I took a step towards her. I didn’t want her to feel like she had to do anything or that my invitation warranted a reaction from her. I wanted her to just enjoy the freedom of doing what she wanted when she wanted. That’s what she asked for and I was all too willing to give it to her.

I moved her chin up and gazed into those dark brown eyes and responded “Its ok Bella. It’s ok to touch, feel and indulge. I don’t mind being your toy, touch me whenever you want. I promise I don’t bite unless you want me to”. 

She grinned and although I couldn’t tell if my words actually made sense or filtered through, I could sense she was more at ease in my arms than ever before. She was beginning to realize that she didn’t have to hide when she was with me.

“Let me finish up here and then we will head out ok?” I whispered to her as I released her chin and pulled back. 

Her hand moved slowing away from my chest like she was almost fighting the need to keep it there. Her eyes stayed focused on my chest for a bit and then she pulled back wrapping her arms around her waist as she moved out of the dressing room. 

These small changes were monumental in my eyes and although I did leave the invitation open, I was starting to notice with each push I was getting a small push back from her. It was as if she wanted to continue pushing to see how far she could go before she slipped over the edge but yet she was still holding back. She had no idea how much I wanted her to let go but I conceded to the fact that she had to do it on her own for it to fully take effect. 

Everyone in her life had been holding her hand including her overbearing boyfriend, telling her what to do, say and even act. I didn’t want to be that man for her. I wanted her to go at her own pace but at the same time, give her that little extra push when the moment called for it.

I decided on the grey silk suit since that’s what prompted Bella to meet me in the dressing room. Thankfully the suit fit great and I didn’t have to waste any time waiting for it to be tailored. I pulled the tags and headed back out. 

When I came out of the dressing room, I noticed Bella was sitting quietly, her arms wrapped around her body almost like she was consoling herself for some reason. Her demeanor seemed withdrawn and I wondered if this new change in character was affecting her more than it was affecting me. 

I decided to approach cautiously and apply a little finesse instead of being too straight forward. “Are you alright?” I whispered as I squatted down in front of her.

She looked up at me and I could see such conflict in her eyes. Although knowing she was conflicted should have made me happy because it meant she was closer to my side of the fence than his, my heart hurt to know she was in mental strain.

“I’m ok Jake.” she whispered, her eyes never looking directly at me but rather wondering around the room aimlessly.

“Bella…” my voice soft and sincere as I pulled her arm from around her waist and held her hand in mine, “It’s ok to be confused. It’s ok to feel a little out of control. There is nothing wrong with wanting. I know this is all new to you and I know it might seem scary to let go but I promise you, I won’t let you fall ok? Trust in me.”

My words seemed to comfort her if only for a while. I waited for a response and although I received a simple nod, I knew for now she was ok. It never occurred to me that her letting down her guard would have such an adverse effect. It made me wonder just how much he had brain washed her into believing she couldn’t lead her own life and have her own wants and needs. 

The thought infuriated me and as much as I wanted to fly out to Washington and punch that dick in the face, this wasn’t about him. It was about her. It had always been about her.

I stood up keeping her hand in mine while whispering, “I think I know somewhere we can go before dinner that might set the mood a bit.”

I felt her grip on my hands soften and I knew I had taken some of the burden she felt over tonight’s events off her shoulders. I never really thought about the implications of tonight. To me, this was just about having a good time, enjoying what it meant to be Jake and Bells again but apparently tonight holds a completely different meaning for her. Don’t get me wrong, if tonight   
ended up with her and I wrestling under my sheets, our bodies hot wet and sticky from endless nights of unbridled passion I would be more then delighted but ultimately, I wanted her to want me and not the other way around.

I drove in silence from the outlets down to Las Vegas Blvd. I was curious what was going on in her head, what she had planned or if her expectations of me had been met and satisfied yet. I knew on some level I agitated her because I wasn’t the man she had grown to love as a child and young adolescent but I hoped that she also noticed that not all the changes in me where bad and that her inner self knew I was exactly what she needed at the time.

When we pulled up to the Ventician hotel, Bella’s eyes got that all too familiar glow again. It was the exact same look I got when I took her to the Mirage and she saw all the slot machines for the first time. It was like she was illuminated with awe and excited all at the same time.

The valet helped her out of the car and I was quick to extend my hooked arm out for her to latch onto. We walked into Vegas’ version of Italy and just as I expected, I could feel the warmth fill her embrace. I had a feeling that the cloud painted ceilings and romantic ambiance of Venice Italy might help ease her troubled heart and make her a little more open to just being herself with me tonight.

“This place is amazing Jake. I mean I feel like I’m actually in Venice, Italy.” She exclaimed as she pulled away from me and leaned against a railing that overlooked the streams of water that flowed throughout the center of the hotel. Many hearts were found and lost on the Gondola attraction here in Vegas but I was sure tonight it would be my key to finally gaining the heart I rightfully deserved.

I moved up behind her and slowly wrapped my arms around her waist, her body softly falling back into my chest without hesitation or question. Her head rested on the side of my neck as we just enjoyed the beautiful scenery and this tender moment between us. 

“Mr. Black, your chariot awaits” Frances the Gondolier hollered.

“You never disappoint Frankie” I hollered back as I pulled Bella back from the railing, took her hand and escorted her town the ramp and onto the Gondola. 

I kept her tucked into my side as we rode the romantic travels in and out of the hotel while being serenade by my dear buddy Frankie. When we reached a part of the ride where it was just her, I, Frankie and some rather dark tunnels, that’s when I felt her resolve starting to break. 

Her movements weren’t sudden but rather subtle. Her hand slowly crawled over her waist and gently tucked under my hand that sat casually on my knees. Her actions caused me to look down towards her as her glossy eyes stared back up at me. I could see that wall crumbling to the ground each second our eyes remained locked on one another’s. I knew my gentler side was always the more attractive side to her because it was when I was like this that I was the Jake she knew and loved.

I pulled my hand from between us and took her hand so I could release the one she had within hers. I kept my eyes on hers as my finger brushed the lingering hairs from her beautiful brown eyes and tucked it behind her ear like she always liked it. I cupped my hand around her blush cheek, her eyes closing softly as she leaned into the palm of my hand. The sensation of this tender moment felt more exhilarating than anything I had ever felt before. My heart that had been burned by rejection was suddenly beating rapidly within my chest and for once it wasn’t about gaining her virtue but more about doing things so I could have this moment with her always. 

The me, myself and I phase of my life was coming to a close as I held her soft skin within the palm of my hand and felt her heartbeat pulsate through her tender kiss she placed on me before pulling away and lacing her arms around my neck. 

I had never known fear when it came to a woman. I always knew what I wanted, needed and yearned for and was never doubtful of my ability to gain all I had desired from whichever I chose however with Bella, for the first time ever, I was actually scared. I was scared to resort back to my old ways, scared she would leave me once she got her fill and scared that once I felt her lips on mine I could never walk away even if she asked me too.

A kiss is such an intimate endeavor and one that I never took much thought into doing because I held it in such a high regard. My lips only kissed the woman that held my heart and that’s why when her lips came within inches of mine and the fear tripled within me, I was like a school boy receiving his first kiss. I was nervous as hell. Yes, me, Jay was finally scared of a woman but Bella wasn’t just any woman, Bella was the reason I burned, healed and knew I would feel that tinge of love fill my heart again. 

I knew once I took this step there was no going back. Tonight Bella was mine, mind body and soul and Jay would be no more.


	14. Chapter 14

Reminder – story contains bad language and sexual content – you are warned

 

Was it performance anxiety, the degree of power I gave over this seemingly passionate moment or just my fear of the unknown that kept me from pressing my lips against hers? In my moment of panic I couldn’t help but recall a moment in a movie I recently saw where Will Smith told his client “One Look, One Kiss that’s all we get”. 

This kiss would either remind her of what she needed, wanted and deserved or it would remind her of what she stands to lose. We never really got much into why she left other than he was overprotective and controlling. She never said if the love between them still remains or if by being with me she would finally settle for what was right all along.

The skeptical part of my nature was in full swing and as our lips hover so close to each other, I felt the urge to just jump in head first while the logical side of my nature screamed in defiance. I had to believe she came here for a reason and that reason would be enough for me to risk it all to be with her.

I cup my hands around her face and press my lips softly to hers. A spark of static electricity ignites while our lips remain sealed and a soft moan emanates from our chests. I’d never felt anything remotely like this before, every nerve in my body was tingling, ever muscle relaxed and my heart mimics the rapid beating of hers as the kiss slowly develops into something more.

Her arms move down from my neck and around my back. She pulls forward forcing me closer to her as her lips part and welcome my tongue deep within them. Our tongues dance slowly, the passion and desire to feel the very essence of our love the driving force behind our heated entanglement. Her soft moan alerts me to her need to feel more, do more and be anywhere other than this public place so we could truly see what this kiss would develop too but I didn’t want that for us. I soaked in all she had to offer and yet I didn’t want the public forum to be the place we finally joined as one. 

I pull away slowly, my breath hitching in my chest as my eyes gaze up from her rosy lips and onto her beautiful brown orbs. I could see a hint of concern behind an otherwise lust-filled stare. I knew she was burning for more and yet as much as Jay wanted to push her, Jake wouldn’t allow it. If we were going to do this, we would do it right. 

I watch as her eyes scrunch together and her bottom lip quivers. I could see fear and self-doubt creep into her very being as if it had physically manifested itself right in front of me and smiled sinisterly as it consumed her. I was quick to grab her hand that sat against her waist and squeezed. “It’s nothing you did Bella. I just…well I wanted this to be romantic not sexual and if we keep this up, we will either give Frankie a blush or cause the gondola to tip over so…”

Her cute giggle was enough to reassure me that she was in fact ok with my decision to withdraw for the time being. The ride soon came to an end and although I had a nice romantic evening set aside for us, something in me said why not bring back what she missed most. I knew she loved the old Jake, the one that use to be playful and just enjoy time together no questions asked so I figured why not win her heart fully this way, the way she would want it to be.

I help her out of the gondola, extend my elbow out for her to grab and once she had, I move us out of the Venetian and back to the car. A loud rumble echoes around us as we enter the car and head back onto Las Vegas Blvd.

“Is someone hungry?” I inquire 

A blush fills her pale cheeks and I would be lying if I said it didn’t make her even more radiant than when she smiles and blushes jointly. “Maybe just a little” she replies and there it was, that smile that made my heart skip and my loins ache. Oh yes, this woman turns me on in the most strangest of ways. It was as if my love for her ran so deep that it went beyond just normal sexual appeal, no, she seduced my soul and that made her even more sexy and beautiful to me with each minute we spent together.

“I think I know something that will fix that” I reply as I return the smile for a quick moment and then return my glance back onto the cars surrounding us as we move down the boulevard.

The warmth of her hand fills my thigh as she rests it upon my leg as I drive. This wasn’t the first time she reached out to me but this was the first time she had done so without reluctance. It would seem over the last several days even when I pushed, only a hint of Bella’s true essence came out to play and then it quickly recessed back in as soon as I pushed back. The whole purpose of this give and take approach was to help her open up and truly experience the emotions she held captivate for so long, so something as small as this meant I was making progress.

I park the car just a block away from Freemont Street. This was what everyone called “Old” Vegas. The casino’s that line these streets were from the old school and although contained within them was the same elements as the hotels on Vegas Blvd; they still showed their age by the lack of extra glitz and glamour that the newer hotel’s displayed.

Without signaling for her to reach out for me, Bella quickly hooks my hand firmly with hers and waits for me to usher the way. This forward action was shocking but welcoming all the same. This was the Bella I wanted. I wanted her to feel free to touch, feel and take as she saw fit and the more of the new Bella I saw, the more I wanted in more ways than one.

Her eyes enlarge, her hand gripping mine firmly as we walk down the center of Freemont Street. I often visited this part of town when I just needed a sense of tranquility with a hint of danger. I enjoyed being able to visit the various strip clubs, casinos and boutiques without the hassle of having to change parking lots or crossing over eight lane streets. Freemont Street was closed off in a manner of speaking. You could walk several blocks which were comprised of casinos, vendors and mini attractions on either side without the fear of crossing the road. They had paved a nice pathway straight through the center and as you looked up, the few miles of road were encased overhead with millions of lights. They called this the Freemont Experience. I knew this part would surely meet Bella’s fancy. She always loved visual stimulation. 

I allow her to pull me here and there, her eyes remaining wide and her smile so bright it could have outshined the sun as she glances through the various little mementos offered by the local street vendors. I took her here not only because I enjoyed it but it often reminded me of home. It was busy yes, it had noisy loud slot machines yes, but aside from all that, everyone was so nice and the environment remained safe. It wasn’t that the strip was unsafe but because it was so vast and open, it always left room for violence and drunken mishaps every once and a while. At least on Freemont Street Bella could, if she so chose, run off and I wouldn’t worry for her safety in the least.

After we had stopped in almost every souvenir shop on the way, I pull her close and whisper, “I thought you were hungry?”

She smiles back at me and replies “I am but there is just so much to see. I kind of forgot about how hungry I actually was.”

“Oh so I guess you weren’t interested in the chocolate dipped banana then?” I reply nonchalantly and smile with every bit of sarcasm I could muster.

I watch as her mind ponders for a moment, unsure if I was flirting or being honest. I swear at one point I could have sworn I saw smoke signals coming from her ears, that’s how hard she was thinking of how to respond. After a few moments, I decide not to wait for an answer and pull her towards the Mermaid’s Casino.

Bella kept my pace as the Marti Gra girls were quick to run up to us and loop lays over out heads as we enter the casino. Bella watches me as one of the girls made sure to keep her breasts firmly planted on my chest as I bend so she could place the necklace over my head. I felt her hand grip mine and her eyes scrunch almost like she was about to attack the poor girl. I have to admit, the jealousy was cute and hot as hell. 

I laugh under my breath at the whole thing and when we finally make it past the girls and to the counter, Bella pulls my hand which causes me to turn and look at her. “Do I amuse you Jake? I mean honestly, that woman was pretty much dry humping you and all you did was smile and let her do it.”

I lean to the side, my lips inches for her when I reply “Are you jealous Bella? Does your body burn with envy that she was able to lay me and not you?”

After the words fell from my lips, I mentally slapped myself. That fucker Jay was a little too prevalent right now and I was trying to woo her not piss her off. Without warning, her lips were again pressed into mine, this kiss much different than the one earlier. This one was angry, strong, sexy and dominant.   
Her hand releases mine as they come around my neck and pull me closer in. I enjoyed this forceful approach and wrap my arms around her waist, forcing her lower body into my very stiff one.

She is quick to pull away as if my arousal was too much. As her lips retreat she whispers, “Not jealous Jake, just claiming ownership. Now… where’s my prize?”

Her words were pure Ella and for a second I felt my heart drop at the notion that I had in fact chased Bella away. Don’t get me wrong, I loved both but I was starting to acquire more of a taste for the many ways I could bend Bella whereas Ella, well she was like stone, unmovable and completely shatterproof.

“Sammy your famous banana please” I holler as I kept my eyes on Bella trying to see if she was still with me or not. 

She giggles and I sigh in relief. That was one close call and I never thought that I, Jake Black better known as Jay, would live to see the day when I preferred Bella over Ella. The fear of my true self coming forth and pushing my safety blanket off was slightly unnerving but just as her and I had to take baby steps, I had to do the same when it came to acquiring my old habits.

The cold chill of the chocolate coated frozen banana came between our gaze and this time, it was the food that took Bella off guard. “I can’t believe you remembered” she exclaims as she took ownership of her dessert and smiles.

“I never forget.” I reply while I hand Sammy the money and nod thank you.

“Anything for you Jay” Sammy replies and with that, we made our way back out to the main road.

I kept my arm around Bella’s waist as we move towards the center. I double check my watch and was thrilled that I didn’t have to find a way to distract her long enough for my second surprise to appear. 

I stop right in the center of the road just as everything goes pitch black. I felt Bella’s body shutter and I was quick to come behind her, pull her into my chest and whisper “Don’t worry, you’re with me now. I won’t let anything happen to you. Just keep your eyes on the sky.” 

She leans her head against my shoulders just as the lights begin to illuminate the sky. It was an amazing to say the least; all the casinos remained dark as thousands upon thousands of lights lite up at all different times. It was like watching a movie on high definition. The imagery and correlating music was definitely a sight and although watching Bella’s enjoyment was exhilarating, I was much more enticed with how the banana softly rested between her lips.

I try to remain focused but the more she inadvertently rocks it between her lips, the more I want to be the banana. A soft grunt vibrates through my chest but due to the loud music and visual stimulation, Bella went undisturbed and I was eternally grateful.

After an hour or so and no banana left to be envious of, she turns to the side, places her hand on my cheek and says “Thank you for this. I never thought Vegas had anything other than large puffs of smoke and loud machines but this, this was amazing. You are amazing Jake.”

“Yeah my little piece of paradise for sure.” I reply as I move my lips to the side and kiss her palm. 

I can’t say I wasn’t hoping that showing her all this wouldn’t entice her to stay longer. I knew it was only a few days before she would return back home and an apart of me was hoping all the glitz and glamour coupled with my exquisite home and company; would be enough to convince her I was worth the risk. 

I needed for her to say it, for her to admit that even if she did go back it was to gather her things and then return. As badly as I want to claim her, make love to her like no other, the one thing that continues to keep me away from going that extra step was the “what if”. I knew if I really tried hard I could look past it and just “do the deed” but I didn’t just want to do it to say I did. I wanted it to mean something because ultimately it did, to me at least. 

I laugh to myself as I thought about my fears from earlier. I thought the kiss would truly break me and force me to give in and although for a time it did, it definitely wasn’t enough. A three sixty change required commitment and that was something she would have to chose to give me. 

“Jake I feel like dancing. Let’s go to your club,” Bella replies giddy and almost jumping around in place.

I couldn’t help but laugh loudly as she looked like a child strung out on too much sugar. She was hopping like a five year old for goodness sake. She was definitely not the romantic I’m falling madly, deeply in love with from moments earlier. I guess sugar had the same effect as alcohol on an empty stomach. 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea Bella. I mean if I go then I’m forced to work and I don’t want you to be alone, not there of all places.”

“Oh come on Jake.” She whines as she pulls on my arm like a child.

Before I could reply my cell starts to ring from within my pocket. I told her to hold one minute while I check it before denying the call. Ironically Deb was calling and I knew if she was calling something was going down at the club.

I answered quickly and it would seem Bella was going to get her wish after all. Apparently a group of twenty or so guys got shit faced and started a ruckus. The police were in route but I was sure I was going to have to clean this mess up neatly because word spread fast and bad press wasn’t good press, especially in Vegas.

“You’re in luck. They need me at the club so I guess we are heading there after all.”

Bella giggles like a little girl and follows me out to the car. I made a mental note no sweets on an empty stomach for Bella. This was not how I envisioned this night to go and maybe Freemont wasn’t the best choice but I thought a touch of comfort wouldn’t hurt. Well apparently it was hurting my chances now and coupled with work, this was going down hill fast.

We got to the car and made it to the club in under an hour. I ask Bella to stay in the car until I could get things settled and although she pouts in disappointment, she knew it was for her own good. 

Once I clear the crowds still entering the club and get inside, I was surprised to find everything was under control. I heard Deb screaming my name from the other side of the bar so I headed over in haste.

“We finally got those assholes out. So sorry to bother you Jay but it felt like a riot would break out any minute. I didn’t want the police to show up and you not be here you know? Sorry hun” she hollers apologetically.

I wanted to give her a good tongue lashing for completely ruining my evening with Bella but what could I do? These were the breaks. At least now Bella could in fact get her dance on as she indicated earlier. I always did love to see her dance, especially when the reggae came on.

I nod at Deb and leave her to her own thoughts about how I would repay her for the intrusion. When I return back outside, I can’t help but notice out of the corner of my eye a man walking towards my car and then at next glance I see Bella panic stricken in the chair. 

It was in that moment that I knew who brought the ruckus to my house and who spoiled my night. It was the only man who had managed to continuously ruin my life and attempt to do so again. This was the man I swore to tear apart if ever I saw him and now it would seem I got my chance. Edward Cullen meet Jay Black and your final curtain call.


	15. Chapter 15

The metaphorical gloves were off. The rage, frustration, disappointment, animosity and fury that burned through my clenched fist were unlike anything I had ever felt before. Don’t get me wrong, I knew these emotions but never once in all my years did I ever feel it as intensely as I did at this very moment. I didn’t care if I lost my job, Bella or my own selfish pride; the only thing that mattered right now was realizing all the pain, the pain of losing her to this miserable piece of shit and the potential of losing that battle once again was the only thing fueling me to beat the living shit out of him.

As I got closer, the stench of his expensive cologne coupled with the vial, repulsive and derogatory comments he was making towards Bella only continued to fuel my need to end his miserable life. His little clan as I like to call them, nothing much to the eyes and no more than 480 lbs. collectively, tried to impede on my assault by forming a barrier between him and I. 

An unfortunate bunch, seemingly unaware I could bench press their collective weight and completely dismember their bodies with the forth degree black belt I received just months earlier. They were by-standards in this mess but that didn’t stop me from bringing them all to their knees if they continued to stand in my way.

“Pussy!” I hollered behind the wall of flesh hoping my mockery would persuade him to leave Bella and focus his drunken sights on me. I knew he was jealous, filled with envy that she came running to me because he lacked the skills to keep a woman as beautiful and talented as Bella on a leash. I played a wicked mind game and little did he know, I had the physical game well in tow as well. 

His repulsive assaults on a seemingly weak Bella came to halt, his nasty green eyed stare meeting my bloodshot black orbs head on, the hate and rage pulsating and forcing itself from my nostrils as they flared and pushed out all the hot air of hate building within my lungs in rapid succession, my teeth grinding and my fists clenching tighter and tighter as they remained at my sides.

“Big words from such an insignificant man. You are and always will be a waste of space Jacob. You are so hung up on what you can’t have and it just burns you that my nails are dug so deep into Bella that at any given time she will toss you away like the piece of reservation trash that you are and not even give it a second thought. It must burn you to know you will never be enough for her.” He hisses back, his words are weak and yet they feel like tiny needles pricking at my heart the longer he continues to punch at my ego.

“Let’s finish this Cullen or are you just too weak to face me like a man? Oh wait…that’s right…you actually have to have a dick to be a man and seeing how Bella came to me to…service her needs, that would mean you are just too inadequate for her.”

The human wall standing between him and I seemed to fall back like a curtain on a stage, his stance reflecting my own as we now stood just a few feet from one another. I peered over my shoulder to gather one last glance at Bella, the fear still eminent by her quaking state and the endless tears that fell from her eyes a reminder of just how little she knew the real me. 

It killed me to see her like this, to know that it wasn’t only Cullen that made her feel this way but myself as well. There was little I could do to comfort her. She had the opportunity to end this with him and for a time, I thought she had and that was why she came to me but now it was clear she was merely taking a break and sampling my goods and that made Jake recede and Jay resume command of this journey.

I was tired of the chatter, tired of allowing this miserable excuse for a man to come between what was rightfully mine from the very beginning. I knew her first. I massaged her heart, gave into her adventurous side, nurtured and adored her in both facets of her personality and I, not he, was denied her entire heart all because I didn’t have the gift of persuasion or the mastery of deception. I will no longer allow myself to continue to be belittled by such a man nor will I allow him to take her from me, not again. 

My hand rises from my side, bends back and holds, fury and anger the driving forcing behind my strength and a hint of regret, the string that holds me back from putting all my power behind my fist and letting lose. 

“JAKE DON’T!” her voice echoing around us as if we are in a cave of utter silence, the pitch and emotion behind such a cry keeping me at bay and slightly weakening my raging resolve.

“You see Jake…Even now she chooses me.” He replies, a smart ass grin pulling up into a smile as he turns his eyes away from me and focuses them on Bella as she slowly exits the car and makes her way over to us.

“Don’t do this. This is all my fault. I don’t want you two killing yourselves over me.” She whispers, her voice crackling and pitchy as she moves between us and remains with her hands extended in both our directions.

“Listen to her Jake, for your sake.” 

His continued attacks and insults only drive me to the brink of raged insanity. I don’t see Bella only him, this man who has taken everything from me and who threatens my happiness yet again. Without thought I push her to the side and allow my fist to hit his pale skinned face, the impact so strong his skin rips and the blood instantly runs from his bottom lip. We crash to the ground, my body straddled over his and my fist repeatedly attacking his face, not caring, not concerned if he lives or dies, only hate and rage of what he signifies continues to drive my fist to his jaw.

Within a few moments his crew has me by the arms and holds my restless body while he regains his somewhat dazed state, wipes the blood from his mouth and makes his way back over to me. The lack of fear in my eyes, the defiant stance I held, all fueling his joker type grin as he returns my lashings with ones of his own. I lost count after ten, my eyes swollen, my joints and muscles too weak to sustain my strength and my body aching with an unbelievable amount of pain; it took all my will to stay conscious.

“Edward stop please!” she begs, her tiny silhouette just a shadow in my blurry vision but her voice so clear and desperate it would be hard for any man to deny such a plea.

“I will go with you, be with you…just please let him go”

You would imagine her self-sacrifice would make me happy but it only seemed to break me. My heart, the once cold, barely functional muscle in my body that was brought to life the moment she returned to me, opened up to me and showed signs of love for me, stopped. I couldn’t breathe not from my injuries but from the loss of warmth and love I had for her. I had thought for a time I would never reclaim its rhythmic beat, that I would never know love in its purest form until she returned but now, her words were the nail in the coffin that would forever seal Jacob off from this world. Jake was dead now and all that was left was Jay and that in and of itself was enough for me to wish for death.

I felt the grip on my arms loosen, my body too weak to hinder my fall, my face smacking against the cold pavement so hard, I felt the bones in my jaw shatter in place before coming to rest on the ground. My head was pulsating, my eyes sealed shut with the remnants of the blood that dripped from my scalp, keeping them closed as they throbbed with a similar heartbeat as my head. I was defeated, not by the repeated blows, not by the miserable bastard in front of me but by the woman I loved most in this world. 

I was a fool to think I could convince her that I was able to open her eyes to the beauty of life without chains, without consequences and with nothing but sure joy and love. This was all my fault and so now I remain still, my heart caved in, my soul floating in a sea of darkness and my life destined for nowhere. 

The clicking of her heels started to fade after a time, the smell of vehicle exhaust the only thing permeating through my swollen nostrils as they sped off ranting and applauding over their victory of one Jacob Black. I didn’t move, not because I didn’t want to but because the weight of her decision kept me to the ground in defeat. 

I felt the heat of another pair of soft hands come upon my arms and tug. I did little to help Deb because I didn’t want help. I wanted nothing more than to remain here in the hopes that maybe my injuries would be fatal and remove me from this godforsaken earth but to no avail she was relentless, and rather than hear her curse me from now until I got too tired and quit, I pooled my energy and got to my feet.

“So much for Dr. Ashimoto’s jujitsu classes huh? You’re too good for her anyway Jay. You deserve better” Deb says trying to stroke my ego like only she can but doing little to ease the pain of the abysses that now resides in my chest.

I don’t return with my normal smart ass comment because I really didn’t have the energy nor the desires to entertain the you’re too good for her speech. I knew she was just trying to ease my pain, lesson my burden and bring some humor to this otherwise pathetic excuse of an altercation but I find myself to lost, to numb to even conjure the words to respond. I just wanted to be alone, not to think or reminisce but just to be. I just wanted my life back, a life without compromise, loss, fear and without love. Life was so easy when I started out and all I wanted right now was the tranquility I found without her, the true undisclosed desire of my heart, and the absence of love.

We clear the massive crowd that hovers around the entrance to the club and make it through the overly populated dance floor and up to my office. Closing in behind us is our in house “doctor”, the guy we pay a hefty penny for but is at our beckon call for those impromptu dance floor brawls we don’t want advertised. Deb helps me take a seat on the leather couch while the doc pokes and prods at my various injuries. I squint and flinch at his intrusion but keep all the excruciating pain deep inside for the time being.

After an hour of stitching, applying ointments, bandages and readjusting my dislocated jaw, he leaves me alone to my thoughts and the condolences of my nosier than ever assistant. Deb is quick to sit beside me, her hand reaching over and taking my bandaged one in tow as she speaks. “I know she hurt you Jay and I know you could have killed that miserable piece of shit boyfriend she had but was she really worth it? I mean there are plenty of fish in the sea, granted you’ve had all if not most of them, but there has got to be someone out there for you, someone who will love you for you and not this made up persona you claim to be.”

It was strange. Deb knew nothing of my past live, nothing about the true Jacob Black and yet within her words came claims that she knew everything I was, everything I claimed to be was false. I never wrote her off as a ditz but never did she once make the slightest innuendo to my character. 

“It is better to be the lion than it is to be the sheep in the lion’s den” I mumble back, a saying bestowed onto me by my employer very early on in my career. He saw how novice I was to the ways of Vegas, how naïve an individual I claimed not to be and with his words of wisdom, Jacob became Jay and not only to protect myself from the pain of being Jacob but to ensure my survival in a world without her.

“I know you put up this front, this impenetrable wall, this over the top impression of masculinity but its ok to let your guard down every once in a while. It’s ok to let people see the true you, maybe then you will be open to finding the right girl for you. But I will tell you this, she…this Bella, if she was truly the one, she would’ve have let this happen.”

“She didn’t let this happen, I did. Listen Deb, I know you are trying to be a good friend and I appreciate it but if you don’t mind, I just want to be left alone for now. Can you do that for me?”

She stares at me, the defiance and hurt of my request evident by the squint of her lids, the tight grip of her hand on mine and the quivering of her bottom lip as she holds back her response. 

Taking a deep breath, she nods, removes her hand from mine and rises from the couch. I watch her move towards the door, pull it open, stop one last time to look back at me and say “I’m here if you need anything ok?”

With a nod and a quick smile in return she leaves me to my thoughts. The last thing I want to do is think, think about everything that has happened, was about to happen and what could have happened. I’m tired of feeling like I used to feel before I arrived to this great city of lights, tired of feeling inadequate and never good enough. I lean to my side and welcome sleep hoping her caring arms will bring me some comfort and maybe some form of inner peace.

One Month Later…

The last of my things were packed. It’s been over a month since the incident, since the reminder of my failure as a man, friend and companion. I try not to dwell on my misfortunes but rather flourish in the strength I managed to gain since that day. It took me over two weeks to come to terms with the loss of not only my softer side but the rhythm of my heart. 

I wasn’t without pain or consequence that I managed to rebuild my shattered world. I spent countless nights lost in a sea of booze and women, my identity lost to the ways of Jay and my mind empty to the ways of feeling and emotion. I didn’t want to feel, experience emotion to the degree I had with Bella so rather than force myself to hurt, I dipped into the sea of pleasure, silencing my hurtful cries for help deep within the warmth of the female persuasion. 

It wasn’t without regret and many hot showers trying to cleanse myself of my bad habits, one’s only acquired as a result of my lost love but yet I dabbled, played devil’s advocate with my life until I woke up one morning with a splash of freeing cold water on my body and a rather infuriated Deb hovering over my naked body. It was the first time in my life I ever felt ashamed of what I had become, what I allowed myself to dwell in because of my heartbreak but it was because of her rash act that I finally allowed myself to burn with the pain of rejection and grow stronger because of it.

I walked into work the following night with a new outlook and a new goal. After two weeks, the club had reached double elite status. Entrance to my establishment was by invitation only and only well renowned bands were booked each night. I had turned this club from great to epic in little under two weeks and with its success came the passion and strength I needed to move on with my life.

After one very long celebratory booking at the club, I was approached by Clark Enson who owned a club in New York called the Underground. I couldn’t help but chuckle as he offered me the managerial job. I felt almost like Patrick Swayze in Roadhouse, me being the only means to bring in the right crowd to an otherwise failing business. I was inclined to decline the offer but after taking a night to think on it, this was the opportunity I needed to change my environment and to start off once again fresh with no lingering reminders of my failure with Bella.

After sealing the last box, I stood in the middle of my empty living room and took a minute to take in all the memories I experienced while living here. I took a deep breath in, fear and excitement filling me at the thoughts of what new adventures New York would hold for me. I reveled in this feeling, letting the joy and happiness fill me and remind me this was the best choice for me.

Smiling and feeling confident in my choice, I reached for my jacket and headed for the door. I leaned over and grabbed my keys while opening the front door and when my eyes came back up what should have been an empty door frame wasn’t at all. Instead, standing there was Bella.

I stood there, mouth open and in sheer shock at the woman who once again graced my front door step. My gut instinct was to act as if she wasn’t there and move on, there was no use in reliving the pain or even entertaining the idea of anything positive coming from this exchange. She was my past now, a memory I didn’t want to recall and a future I never wanted to see come to fruition. The day Bella Swan denied me our future that night was the day she lost my heart.

I moved past her as if she didn’t exist and although a part of me tugged for me to at least acknowledge her presence I didn’t, I couldn’t do this rat race all over again. I moved around my car, opened the door and before I got in I heard her say “I chose you Jake.”

A month ago that might have meant something, hell maybe even a few weeks ago but not now. She lost her chance and there was no way I was going to allow her to hurt me again. “I guess this time Bella you chose wrong.” I replied and with that I closed my door and drove off.

I never looked back, never glanced at her figure from my rear view mirror, not even for a brief moment. Today I officially closed the door to my old life and drove towards the start of a new life, a life without the guilt of losing one Isabella Swan.


	16. Chapter 16

Two Years later…

The loud buzzer of my alarm wakes me from a deep sleep and helps usher me into another busy night. I welcome the darkness, the black sky lit up only by the illumination of the busy street lights of Times Square. This was my home for going on two years now and when I think back on my time prior to coming to this new city of lights, I can’t imagine how I lasted so long without it.

It’s been almost two years to the day since I left Las Vegas and although I left a few friendships behind, I didn’t miss it a bit. I thought moving to a new city and acclimating myself to this new life would be difficult but it proved to be just as easy as it was when I first ventured away from home. I jumped in head first into my new job and here I stood, the proud owner of not one but two of the hottest clubs in the tri state area. I was successful beyond measure, had so many connections even the Trump would be jealous and to top it off, I was happy. It was just me, myself and I with no worries, cares or obsessions to keep me occupied. It was the prime bachelor life and this go around there were no woman involved.

I swore off women the second I stepped foot on New York soil. I didn’t want the complications, obligations or commit to tie me down any longer. This was not to say I didn’t flirt because I was still a man but only when the mood struck or when there was a business deal to be made. Women were a poisonous fruit in my book and thus I kept to work and the occasional social drink with a few buddies I made along the way. Life was good and I was living it to its fullest.

I slipped from the bed and dropped to the floor. I conducted my normal late night routine as I had since day one. Just because I wasn’t dating it didn’t give me excuse to not stay in shape. I worked out for about an hour, took a long hot shower and got ready for work. It was true I didn’t have to be at the club every night but it was my way of just making sure it kept its prestigious title. I was proud of what I had accomplished and the home I had finally made here.

Once the elevator hit the lobby floor and I took a step out, a familiar fragrance crossed my path and a memory, one I had kept locked away floated into the forefront of my mind and caused my firm stance to weaken slightly. My eyes glanced to my left and right looking for the origin of such a fragrance however all that remained was empty space. I shook off both the memory and the fragrance as just some random act and continued on my way. I wouldn’t allow my memories to command me, to take a strong hold over this great life I had created for myself so I could sit home and sulk in something that was never mine to begin with. 

Bella was a part of my past, a piece of my life I shut out from my mind the day I Ieft her behind. I was proud I was able to walk away and dissolve that part of my life. She was toxic to me in so many ways and until I could establish myself without her or use her as a reason to be a better person, I was better off without her. It wasn’t healthy to be so obsessed with an idea that would never come to pass therefore she had to become my past in order for me to see my future clearly. 

The honking of the cab in front of me pulled me from my thoughts and back to reality. It had been a while since I had thought about her and for a second I felt myself slipping into regret but not for long. I wasn’t wrong in my choice and if anything I gave her what she always wanted, a life unburdened by Jacob Black.

The night carried on like usual, the Fray was playing with a packed house and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I never mixed with the members nor toured the dance floor or bars while the club was open. Being as successful as I was, it left me open to cougars, desperate women and gold diggers and none of which I was even remotely interested in. I had a desk drawer full of notes sent up to my office from random woman who just wanted to have a good time but that wasn’t me. I didn’t want just anyone and casual sex had been worked out of my system since Vegas so now it was just all work and I was happy with that.

As I looked down upon the dance floor from the one sided glass of my office, a face amongst the masses make goose bumps rise along my arms. My eyes did a double take, my mind unable to wrap itself around the image I thought I saw. When my eyes took another glance, a sigh of relief exited my chest when the woman I saw wasn’t the woman I thought I saw. Shaking off the instant distress I felt as I walked back towards my desk, my mind began to wander off and focus on why, even now the prospect of seeing Bella again brought about such distress. I had worked hard to put her and my memories out of my mind and yet even the potential of seeing her again brought about such random feelings of joy mixed with sadness. 

Was I not over her? If I saw her again would I be able to be civil? These unanswered questions were causing yet another migraine and I found myself slouched over on my office couch trying to force them from my immediate thought. “Get over it Jake. She’s not worth it” I whispered to myself trying to get my mind to focus on something other than my disastrous past.

Thankfully the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket pulled me from my unrest and beckoned my attention. Without looking at the display I answered the phone and instantly regretted it. 

Michael was a great guy, one of my best employees in fact who managed to move through the ranks and become my chief floor manager. I trusted him and thought of him more like a brother than friend but sometimes he could really get on my nerves. 

It was common knowledge Mike had no skills when it came to woman. He thought by title alone he would be able to get laid more times than a bed but in all honesty he could walk the walk but not talk the talk. The man had the worst pickup lines and to top it off he had no class what so ever. I tried, no pleaded with him to tone it down and not seem so desperate but Mike had a list, a bucket list if you will and number one was finding a woman and marrying her before he turned thirty. 

Unfortunately for me, next Friday was Mike’s birthday and he still hadn’t made it to first base with a woman. Yes, this man was still a virgin in so many ways and although class wasn’t something you could teach I tried my best to help when and if I could. However my good heart often put me in rather awkward situations, too numerous than I care to recall and as Mike rattled off his next bright idea, I knew I was in for another ruinous night.

Apparently he overheard some rather beautiful women going on about this after hour’s speed dating event that was transpiring a few blocks from the club. This late night romance session was conducted for people whose occupations prohibited normal dating and offered them the chance to meet people in either similar occupations or otherwise. In all honesty the thought turned my stomach. The notion itself screamed “streetwalkers” or better yet call girls looking for love. I was in no way, shape or form looking for love or anything that resembled it but being the sucker I was, a pure heart my father used to call it, I gave into this one night to help out a friend. 

After closing the phone on Mike’s twenty thank you and I owe you man, I tried to focus on work, the only real outlet I had to diffuse the apprehension I felt from agreeing to something I was totally against. I was thankful that it took no time for my mind to refocus on work and I got lost in the dozens of band and private party requests spread out over my desk. Hours past like minutes and before I knew it, Mike was in my office literally so close I could smell his minty fresh aftershave with each inhale and sigh.

Close to an hour later and still with a pounding migraine we both exited the cab and entered the after hours bar. A slight chuckle exited my mouth when my eyes feasted on the Valentine’s Day decoration that filled the entire bar and over ten tables in the center of the room. It was almost pathetic really, all these somewhat attractive and dangerously attractive women gathering in droves, standing off to one side of the room hoping to meet the man of their dreams while the ghastly and pathetic excuse for potential mates stood on the other side of the room looking like they would wet their pants any minute if even one of the woman batted their eyes. It was a sad scene indeed and one I was grateful I never had to endure until now.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a very classy woman move from the bar to the center of the room. Professionally she explained to call who was involved that each table would seat a man and each woman had ten minutes to chat. At the end of the night if any man felt any woman was worth more than just the ten minutes, he would give her name to the orchestrator and they in turn would contact the gentlemen back with the detailed information. It was a glorified EHarmony if you ask me but this wasn’t my thing, I was just going along for the ride.

I took a seat at table ten the last of the row, closed my eyes and prayed this was over quickly. God must have been taking a break because it was the longest two hours of my life. It wasn’t that any of the women I met weren’t attractive and that there were a select few I would consider dating but my mind just wasn’t in it. They weren’t her and although I swore never to allow her back in my life, something deep within me wouldn’t allow anyone to take her place even if that I meant I would be a bachelor for life. 

The final buzzer rang and I whispered Thank God under my breath as I lifted my wrist up to check the time. When my eyes gazed back up you can imagine my surprise when the woman before me was not who I ever expected to see. 

“Bella?” I whispered, my eyes taking a complete inventory of this new appearance, the woman before me nothing like I remembered and far what I would have imagined her to be.

Her mirrored look of astonishment made me instantly smile. We both sat there staring at one another, speechless, surprised and at a loss for words. I couldn’t believe after two years of wishing her imagine away here she sat, in front of me, engaging in a speed dating session in New York City. I didn’t know whether to be elated, angry or just plain rude so when she spoke first I was grateful because it gave me time to think about a proper response. 

“Yeah, the one and only” she whispers her eyes leaving mine bashfully as she stares off to the side and tucks her long wavy hair behind her ear.

Her simple gesture brings forth the Bella I knew, the woman I loved and lost to distance and an arrogant asshole named Edward. 

“Funny how we meet again after all this time in one of the biggest cities in the country engaging in this…” she looks up and motions with her hand with a half smile.

“Yeah not my first choice either” I reply laughingly.

It was strange the feelings that spurred inside of me seeing her here, now, after all this time. The anger, pain and regret I had felt towards her seemed almost nonexistent now. The air that surrounded us was very different and unexpected. It was true she burned me, hurt me more than anyone should be allowed to but part of that burn was on me. I allowed her in and allowed myself to believe I was the only one she wanted when she never indicated that to be true and I never pursued it. It doesn’t by any means justify her actions or make the burn less horrific but time, distance and separation does have a way of clearing the air and allowing you to see things in a new light. 

“My friend Maria coned me into this thing. I feel sort of pathetic for not being able to tell her no but I guess that’s what best friends do, stand by one another and be supportive.”

I couldn’t help but laugh at her response. This coming from the woman who didn’t have the foggiest idea what being a best friend truly meant sitting her advising me on how to be one. The anger that rose from her comment left me in the form of boisterous laughter, a laughter I could simmer or brush off but that came out as if she had said the best joke ever. 

She stared at me strangely, her eyes searching mine for the meaning or justification to my response and receiving nothing more than a small and giggle. I tried to simmer and respond taking small breaths between laughs until it subsided enough for me to speak. “Funny you would be the one to lecture me on friends. Wow I haven’t laughed like that in ages. Good one Bella.”

I could see my words hurt her, more so than I intended but on some level gratifying nevertheless. I waited for it, the response that would confirm she hadn’t changed and couldn’t admit that she was wrong and had done wrong by me. We sat there, the conversations happening around us never diminishing or silencing as the couples continued to engage in conversation. 

I kept my eyes on her waiting for her to break, to run like she always had when she was too scared to face the truth but surprisingly she didn’t. She sat there, tears welling in her eyes, guilt and sadness written all over her face as if it were painted on in bright red paint on her pale skin, her hands fidgeting within each on the table as she mustered the strength to respond. Before she got the chance the buzzer rang, convenient I thought to myself but maybe more appropriate than I deemed acceptable. Although I was happy on some level to see here there were still some residual painful feelings I experienced just being in the same room that weren’t so easily controlled just yet.

Without a word we both rise from the table, our eyes never meeting again and sadly I was certain that if she left, I would never see her again. As much as I hated what she did, how badly she hurt me, my heart always belonged to her even if she never too claim of it. I forced my lips to mark, my voice to rise from my chest and speak but she spoke first. Her hand reached within her khaki pocked and pulled out a car. She extended the card out to me and whispered “It was hard to walk away and it was even harder to stay away.”

She didn’t leave me a moment to inquire further; this card in my hand with dark print was the last chance at ever seeing her again. Did I want to venture down this road? Was she worth the risk? Could I endure such hardship again? Was it even worth it? Again she made me ponder my life, all the questions of how she would affect it and if I was strong enough to withstand the blow if she did. Life had once again become a puzzle with too many ends and not enough center pieces. Such a frustrated mess she was leaving me in and yet I felt this overwhelming urge to seek her out and obtain an answer, a reason that might be beyond reason but her reason nevertheless. 

I pulled the card closer to my eyes and read Confessions of a Bleeding Heart, the epic photographic series by Cisne Negro and on the back it read private showing at P.J.S. Exhibitions, Sunday afternoon at two pm.

My eyes instantly shifted back up but she managed to get lost in the crowds of people still mingling after the session was over. Bella was an artist? The woman who was shy in public, hated being noticed for anything important and shunned having to mingle during parties was an established photographer?

I shook my head dismissing the idea that this had any reference to her and it was more of her way of picking a neutral place to continue our conversation. Maybe she thought it would be safe in a quietier setting with less people and a art showing would be ideal since it requires a certain level of refinement. 

“Jake! Jake!’ Mike hollers as he waves above the crowd trying to gain my attention.

I wave back and after pushing through two men double his size and barely making it our with his blazer, he makes it over to me and repeatedly hits my arm as he shares his news. “It worked. 

This dating thing worked. I have a date tomorrow afternoon with Casey Mitchell and she is hottttt.”

I couldn’t help but laugh, his flamboyant expressions and mannerisms made him look like a kid high on sugar reading to bounce off the walls any minute. Don’t get me wrong, I was happy for him but my mind was still focused on the reunion that happened just a few moments earlier.

“Jake! Jake!” he hollers again this time way to close for comfort and instinctually I push him away.

“What Mike?! Stop hollering and getting all up in my face. I can hear you. What is it!” I holler back in frustration, his voice and excitement becoming increasingly annoying by the minute.

“I need you to back me man. Casey said she would be more comfortable if we double dated…you know because we don’t know each other well so I need you to spot me. Can you do that for me? Just this once I promise and then I won’t ask for anything promise.”

As much as I wanted to say no, Mike knew I never could. This damn pure heart made it impossible for me to leave a friend hanging especially because he had repaid such a debt several times during our friendship. “Just this once and I’m done. Agreed?” I replied as I extended my hand out for him to shake on it.

“Agreed” he replied enthusiastically as he shook my hand fast and smiled liked a circus clown.  
We parted ways a short while after and although Bella seemed to be the only thing bombarding my mind the cab ride home, my brain found my bed much more comforting then I thought possible.

Unfortunately for me, Mike was too excited and juiced up to let me sleep the entire morning, the rining of my house phone abrupting pulling me from my sleep and ushering me into yet another day of madness. I reluctantly slid from the bed and pulled my body out of the bedroom and towards the door. 

I was in no mood for Mike’s over enthusiastic good morning and quickly motioned for him to come in and wait till I got ready. Blind dates were like the kiss of death and double dates, well they were just a nice way of saying please help me get laid because I’m not capable of doing it on my own. I swear after all I had been through, I was definitely earning my golden halo and wings by my good deeds alone.

After I showered, got dressed and sipped a few cups of Joe, Mike and I were on our way to the village. I couldn’t understand why the address seemed vaguely familiar to me since I never ventured downtown except to the meat market on occasion. When the cab pulled up to the venue in which we were suppose to meet Casey and her friend, it became clear to me why I recognized it.

The art gallery displaying Bella’s works was the same place we were asked ot meet the girls. I remained stupefied in the cab seat while Mike hollered at me to move my ass. It would seem no matter how hard I fought fate and denied her requests, she always found a way to make bella and I’s paths cross. 

I decided not to let the overwhelminess of the situation get to me and continue moving forward. Maybe this was just a coincidence, something just as random as finding a quarter on the side of the orad when you were shy just one. I shook off my fear, exited the cab and followed Mike to the entrance to the gallery. A cute brunette opened the glass doors and greeted us. 

Mike became three shades of red once the girl smiled at him and all I could do was laugh. He was truly an amateaur in the art of woman and so being themore experienced male figure, took Casey’s hand shook it and introduced myself. She smiled and got red in the face at my gesture and Mike taking notice of my suave introduction elbowed me on the side and whispered “That’s my date ricko suave.”

“My close friend is showcase her work here today. I thought it would be nice to show support as well as get to know each other better. “ Casey replies as she reaches for Mike’s hand and pulls him into the gallery.

Once she mentioned her friend I knew this was more than just coincidence. This was destinys way of saying Here’s your last chance dick. Don’t fuck it up but it wasn’t me who made the bad choice, it was her. I had nothing to be sorry or forgiven for? Why was destiny biting me in the ass?

I walked slowly into the gallery, Bella’s professional name handing on a silver plated sign at the entrance underneath the title of her collection. The title seemed like the motto to my life, a life of heartache, rebirth, discovery and finally success. It was hard to deny I felt a connection to this title as it seemed so fitting to how I felt the day I left her, when she came back and when she finally made her choice. 

I allowed Casey and Mike to venture off to meet Casey’s friend, the friend I knew to be my once upon a time best friend and soul mate. I wanted to take a moment and see for myself what she had achieved and what she felt I needed to see when she gave me her card.

I started off to my right and stood in a long line of people who were also viewing and making bids on her work. Waiting in line gave me time to notice that each section had titles; the first happiness, devotion, sadness, deterioration, rebirth, loss and the final title, the one that made my heart stop and my breath hitch, death. 

I tried to bottle my emotions and look upon her work as just an expression of her artistic self. I tried to not allow how I felt about her, us or the overall situation impede on my journey as I traveled through each section. 

I took my time as I focused on each photo, the first set surprisingly familiar, the faces shadowed out but the outline, the experiences depicted in each almost felt like a memory of mine from childhood. I tried to shake the familiarity of it but as I moved farther down and devotion came into play there it was clear as day, a boy and a girl, the boy holding a mud pie and the girl blushing. Bella had successfully displayed our life, our journey from childhood for all to see. It was truly amazing how she captured such moments and viewing them now brought about the same feelings I felt as if I were back there again.

With a slight smile I continued on, sadness depicting our adolescences in various almost cinematic scenes with the loss of my mother and hers, deterioration showing party scenes and moments of outlandish behavior, rebirth her time spend with me in Vegas and when I finally hit loss and death I stopped. I wasn’t sure I wanted to see this, the depiction of her pain because I never thought hers could mirror my own. I wanted to believe she was happy with her choice but as I glanced and saw pictures of a homeless person in the gutter, girls crying in shredded clothing, a woman in a strait jacket in the corner of a padded room, all images of emotions I had felt when she left as clear as day before my eyes, it became clear to me that she felt the same too but lacked the will and determination to find a way out as I had.

As I approached death, coupled with a picture of a family standing over a coffin was a mural of a man, his hand over his heart and his heart bleeding through his shirt and fingers. I would know that face anywhere because it was my own. I stumbled back at this depiction, not believing she knew and felt my pain, understood my loss and could adequately depict such a horror as she did there.

“Amazing isn’t it?” a voice whispers into my ear and with their intrusion I turn and notice Casey standing behind me.

“I…’ the words escaped me, my mind was racing as was my heart and I didn’t have the ability to say anything at all. For once I was utterly speechless.

“I’m glad you like it. When I was traveling with Bella, that’s my friend whose pieces are displayed, she spoke of this man, the one she loved so deeply it hurt and how leaving him even though she loved him was the best choice for them both. The thought broke my heart and when I feel as strongly as she made me feel, I just had to paint his pain, her pain. You see the heart that bleeds is hers within his chest and it is only his hand, his warmth returned that will stop the bleeding. I know who you are Jake, she told me last night. I hope you can see she has suffered just as you have, these are the confessions of her heart.”

Before I can muster a response I notice Bella come up behind Casey and with a slight smile she interjects “Is she hustling you Jake? I tried to tell her to stop harassing the patrons but this hard head never listens. She thinks she is pleas the broken struggling artist routine it might sell more pictures.”

I tried to force a smile but I was just overwhelmed and lost in thought to conjure a suitable answer. Casey noticing the awkward silence that remained after Bella spoke triggered her to gently ease her way out. 

“Well I will just leave you two to um…talk. I’ll be over here if you need anything” she replied as she patted Bella on the shoulder and walked away.

“I didn’t think you would come” she whispers as she looks everywhere but at me.

“Well like you said good friends are supportive and seeing as my boy is trying to day your friend…I…well.”

“Ah I see, well I hope this doesn’t bore you. This place can fill with a lot of stuffiness after a while.”

“No it’s…Bella I’m not sure what to say about all this…I...”

“Jake please…I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I’ve done. I know what I did, what I continued to do was wrong. At the time I was so lost and I was trying to find out who I was and who I was meant to be with and I’m sorry I used you like I did. I just thought that being with you would help me find me again when all along I needed to be away from everything and everybody to find my true self. You were right when you said I have to do what I want to do, what feels right for me. I wish things could have been different, that I could have been different but it took all that pain, the loss to find what I truly loved to do. It was in that darkness, when I was all alone that I found my true calling and the one thing that I loved most, you. You were in my thoughts since you left me in Vegas and shortly after I packed up and left Forks to venture out on my own and well…you can see what happened next. I’m finally happy, doing something 

I love, displaying the love I always and continue to feel for you. This is not an act of desperation or in any way a means to get you to feel guilty but my way of showing the world who holds my heart. I hope one day you can forgive me and see that through death, I found my new life, a life I hope to one day share with you.”

Speechless, completely and utterly speechless. I knew what I wanted to say, what my heart was pleading with me to say but I just couldn’t muster the strength to say it. This woman was everything to me, the one desire, the ultimate prize, the other half of my heart and yet I couldn’t find it in my heart to say it. I wasn’t sure if it was the distance that had grown between us, the shred of anger and resentment I still held deep within or the fact that it was just too much for me to take it that kept me quiet but no matter what it was I just stood there, straight faced and shocked.

Bella took a step in, her hand rising from her side and gently resting on my heart as she whispered “You always had my heart and you always will. No matter what you decide or what you might think of me, I will always love you Jake and because I love you, I will accept whatever choice you make.”

My eyes veered down from hers to her hand that rested on my chest. The heat of her palms as it rested heavily on top of my heart ignited that same passion I felt the minute she walked back into my life two years earlier. I wanted to say I forgive you, that no matter what she put me through my heart has and always will be hers but like always, time wasn’t on my side and her attention was called to a patron who had a question on one of her pieces.

“I’ll be right back. Please stay” she pleads as she steps backward and turns to walk away.

The room felt stifling, the walls closing in on me as if I had to make a life or death choice right at this moment. I needed air, room to breathe and sort all of this out before taking another step further. I turned and made a dash for the exit, my chest feeling restricted of air as choked for the feeling of fresh air. Once the cool crisp air of the street finally penetrated my lungs, I felt instantly at ease. I didn’t’ know what to make of her confession, her art or the hope that came with her roundabout plea for forgiveness. Could I do this again? Could she and I truly be together?

The ringing of my phone called my attention to my pocket. I pulled it out and saw Mike on my caller id. I was tempted to ignore it but knowing Mike he wouldn’t let it be. I answered and received his frantic voice on the other end pleading with me to come back and not leave him hanging. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and although I didn’t want to leave him, I had some soul searching to do.

I told him he would be fine but that I wasn’t feeling well and had to leave. I caught a cab just as quickly as I hung up and made it back home within an hour. My apartment, my place of tranquility and peace didn’t offer any as I paced the living room floor trying to decide what to do. A mixture of emotions plagued me and I couldn’t wrap my mind around which one to work through first. I wanted to be angry, to tell her off but at the same time it was hard to when I saw that she had experienced the same emotions I had. The other part of me wanted to embrace her, welcome her into her new life with me by her side. That was all I ever wanted, needed and desired and yet I couldn’t bring myself to give in. I feared betrayal, pain and heartbreak, none of which I could endure again without complete annihilation. 

After hours of racking my brain, my fingers on their own accord made the call, a call that would decide my fate and bring forth the destiny I was meant to embark on. I spoke the words with confidence and as I shut the phone I whispered “its show time.”


	17. Epilogue

JPOV

I was never a patient man especially when it came to matters of the heart. Before Jay came into existence, my heart was the only thing that guided me on the path to happiness. Granted it lead me a stray and into a lifestyle less acceptable at times but it always found its way back home, always. 

I thought with time, distance and a new location I would find my way beyond the Jacob and Bella scene, a new home for this muscle that now beats rapidly in my chest but if there was one thing I learned from my old man, the heart wants what the heart wants. I could sit here and deny her, deny the feelings she invokes within me, the desperate need for her touch, love and devotion or I can give in to my guilty pleasures and claim her once and for all. 

It was clear to me by the look in her eyes, the fidgeting of her stance and the shyness of her demeanor that her true confessions as displayed in her artwork were her way of asking for forgiveness. She didn’t need to speak to the magnitude of their value or explain the depiction in any of the photos. These were her struggles, her hurdles to climb and in doing so, she found or rather destiny found her back into the arms of the man she was meant to be with all along. My hope was that with this purchase, it would adequately convey the acceptance she longed for and as a result offer us the second chance to grow together.

While I waited for the art work to arrive, I decided to call a friend of mine who was an electrician and who had helped me out in a bind when it came to electrical issues with the club. For a small fee, he installed small fixtures that would illuminate the photographs at just the right angle which would ultimately capture the beauty and awe that was inspired upon viewing.   
Thankfully he stuck around; partly because I tipped him an extra hundred bucks to do so and also because no man could deny a free beer.

It only took a few hours for the art work to arrive. I had the delivery men leave the two crates in the center of the room until I could decide in which order I wanted it displayed. Did I have to go to these lengths to impress her? No but when it came down to it, her happiness was all I wanted so if this little plan didn’t pan out at the very least I would have a piece of her to keep with me always. 

After I carefully uncrated each photograph and all but one piece was sitting in my living room, Al helped me mount all the painting in a specific order on the walls surrounding my living room. Once properly displayed, I couldn’t help but once again be captivated by all the imagery and emotion that came along with it. She was truly talented and these pieces were direct proof that maybe time coupled with distance does make the heart grow fonder.

Al was kind enough to help me get the wooden crates out of the apartment and into the dumpers. After all the heavy work was done, I returned home and added the final pieces to my surprise. It was no mystery that when multiple, overly expensive pieces are purchased in mass quality, it’s in the artist’s best interest to personally thank the purchaser. I might not have the vast knowledge when it comes to the artistic community but this was a known fact or at least I hoped it still remained so.

After lighting the two candle sticks on the coffee table and placing some red wine in the glasses that rested beside them, I sat comfortably on my suede couch and patiently waited for Bella to arrive. 

Thankfully she arrived shortly after and with sweat filled palms and nervous shakes; I walked towards the door and casually opened it.

The look on her face was priceless. I knew this would shock her, even mystify her but nothing could have prepared me for the fall out which happened next. Before I could answer the why which was written all over her face, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she, along with the painting of me almost hit the floor if not for my cat like reflexes. Without delay, I caught her mid fall with one arm and the painting with the other. Slowly I leaned her into my chest, regained a better grasp of the painting and pulled them both into the apartment. 

I was thankful that although semi unconscious, Bella was still able to move her legs while leaning heavily against my chest. I fought the all too familiar urges of my past, the demanding need to ravish her beautifully soft body within my hands because that wasn’t the man I was anymore. I wanted so much more for us this go around. It was clear to me so much had changed and also amazed me I could still find fragments of our younger selves as well. 

I gently rested the painting against the neighboring wall and whispered into Bella’s ear “Can you walk?”

She nodded against my chest and with her acceptance I walked slowly towards the couch, pulled her tightly to me and sat down. I leaned over to the right and pulled her along with me so she rested comfortable against my chest. I admired her beauty, the innocence and frailty of the Bella I once knew glowing from her pale white skin as if she was a freshly polished pair of shoes.   
Her presence, the heat of her body on mine, the almost inaudible whispers as she rested peacefully on my chest only affirmed one thing. I was madly in love with this woman.

After a few moments, her eyes fluttered and she leaned up to glance at me. Her eyes, the soft brown orbs I dreamt of, looked deeply into mine and it was as if her very soul was begging me for forgiveness. The guilt she felt, the pain she endured was evident by her silent plea, her bottom lip quivering as she fought to find the words to adequately express what her heart spoke volumes to within her work. 

I desperately wanted to silence her fears, convey my acceptance of her plea and show her that I was beyond all of it. The only thing I wanted was this moment, this time with her where we could just be who we were always meant to be. 

I leaned down, my lips pressing softly against her forehead as my hands cupped around her face. I trailed my kisses down until they rested just inches from her plump trembling lips. My hands began to shake, nervousness and doubt filling every nerve and fiber of my being at the importance of this moment not wanting to fail and hoping that with my confession came the start of something more. 

Hesitantly I whisper, my own confession filled with fear and need, pain and joy, suffering and yearning as evident by my faded voice, “Bella…I’ve loved you since I was five. You have, and always will be my world. Time and distance are of no consequence, past loves and failures are of no importance. All that matters to me now is that here is where you want to be. Let me show you a world beyond regret, desire and pleasure. Let me show you the one true confession of this bleeding heart, the one and only undisclosed desire…my love for you.”

“Jake I…” she whispered in response, her heated breath teasing my lips, forcing me to take them captive within mine, to deliver onto her what I’ve always wanted to share with only her since my heart began to beat to the rhythm of our love.

I lean down taking her bottom lip between mine, the longing, need and desperation exiting my heart through my tender caresses of her succulent lips. I needed her more than she could ever know and it became clear to me the need was mutual. There was no urgency, no rush to our exchange, her lips giving into my demands as I leaned in deeper while wrapping my arms fully around her. Chills filled me when her tongue crept within our exchange and without reserve I allowed her in and basked in the thrill of having all of her to myself.

As much as I enjoyed this moment, I didn’t want this to continue in the living room. I didn’t want to diminish the passion that filled us both but I also wanted this to be special. I leaned forward; our lips still joined as I scooped her into my arms, rose from the couch and moved into the bedroom. We weren’t two teenagers sowing our oats or lovers meeting under dire and urgent circumstances. We were two star crossed lovers committing ourselves through the one and only way two people could. 

It was true I was a playboy and had my share of woman but none of them had me in this way. Sex was a game but making love was a commitment and that is what I wanted with only one woman. I placed her softly onto the bed, our lips parting for only a moment, her innocent moan at my withdrawal making it clear she wasn’t ready for this moment to end. I smiled back, reassuring her that this was only the beginning of a very passionate moment for us both. I gently slid in beside her and braced my arms on either side of her small frame, a hint of the old shy   
Bella shining through as a blush filled her cheeks at my intense return stare. 

Slowly I placed my lips onto hers and consumed her warmth as if it were in short supply. She returned my gesture, her hands reaching up and unbuttoning my shirt as our lips danced to the heated rhythm of passion. The warmth of her hands on my chest as she slid my shirt from my body ignited a passion I never experienced before, every muscle and nerve burned with a need to feel her naked body upon mine. I fought my primal urges not wanting to rush this moment but rather simmer in the love it provided.

Once the shirt was expelled, her hands caressed my chest in gentle slow circles as they descended down and came to rest on my pants. I leaned up slightly, my lips never leaving her skin as they trailed down her face and onto her neck. Her fingers worked slowly as did mine with her blouse and bra. 

Once freed of the putrid fabric, I moved my kisses down her collar, my hands sliding to my waist to pull down my pants as I made my way down to the decadent scent of her arousal. Her body began to shift beneath me, her nervous and shy nature shining through in true Bella fashion but unlike times before, it wasn’t coupled with denial or chase but rather her hands gripped the sheets beside her as my teeth clasped onto her zipper and pulled it down. 

My hands worked quickly at removing my own clothing and once freed, they rose up her inner thighs, unbuttoned her pants and slowly glided them down and off her body. I smiled as I gazed upon her moist core, a region once forbidden but now mine to be claimed. 

I rose skillfully up her thighs, my tongue teasing her sensitive skin until it reached the crease between her leg and her wet core. Her body begins to tremble, the sounds of my sheets ripping slightly at her strong hold over them as my tongue runs the length of her outer lips, its girth tethering back and forth as it descends and meets the heat of her desire. 

“Oh God” she moans, her legs bending up as her hands slide over her knees and grip at her inner thighs. I smile at her anxiousness and without delay slide my tongue within her. Her tightness is arousing, the taste of her divine and as her hips rock against my charge, my own need grows dire. 

I revel in the pleasure I provide and enjoy the sweetness of my reward as her inner walls collapse upon my plunging tongue and deliver onto me the fruits of my labor. I never falter, stop or surrender to its sweetness but rather continuously stroke her through until her knees fall in defeat beside me and her arms lie limp upon my shoulders. Carefully and slowly I rise up, my tongue taking in the last of her sweet nectar while my lips enjoy the soft skin of her hips and stomach. 

I lift my head, my eyes graced with the beauty of her afterglow as my lips take her exposed pebble with them and my tongue finds its next form of entertainment. Her hands are quick to grip my back, her hips arching slightly into my delicate touch as my name seeps casually and lustfully from her lips, the tone dripping with need and desire for more, a demand I will surely delivery upon with haste for my need to be one with her grows with each moment I remain outside of her heat.

With slow precision and grace I slide between her saturated folds, her warmth instantly engulfing me and sending my mind into orbit. Her body fits like a glove around mine, her eagerness to meet a unified peak of ecstasy as dire as her hands crawl down my arms and pull me from her beautiful breasts and up to her lips. I find it hard to concentrate, this moment; this union has been my fantasy, desire and dream since the moment I first laid eyes on her. 

Our kiss becomes heated, our bodies moving rhythmically with one another’s, the friction igniting our skin, the sweat and need to feel the ultimate pleasure seeping from our pours in the form of warm droplets upon our skin. I can feel the love growing within me, the heat of its fury running through my veins and ready to burst at any moment. I slide my lips off hers and move onto her neck and with my withdrawal comes her acceptance and surrender, the words like liquid pleasure to my ears causing me to erupt as they cascade through my drums “I love you Jake.”

I couldn’t fight it any longer, my body and mind bursting with so much emotion I could no longer contain it. My teeth clamp down on her neck, my eyes spill the tears of love and devotion held captive for so long as we climax in unison. Fireworks and explosions pale in comparison to what flowed through me at this moment. “Forever and always” I whisper with hasten breath into her ear as I slowly rock us through this climatic moment.

The heat of her tears fall upon my cheek as I rested upon her shoulder, my own heated wetness meshing with hers and gliding down her collar and pooling upon the tip of my resting hand. Her heartbeat like mine remained erratic even after the passion was fulfilled, their drumming rhythm unified and so full of love it felt like at any moment they would burst.

I never wanted this moment to end and I would be lying if I said I didn’t fear it. I slid from her neck and rested on my back beside her. Without delay she turned and rested her head on my shoulder while her arm lies across my chest. I tried not to look at her, to stare into her eyes and see the emptiness that once befell us. I wanted to believe this was different, we were different but doubt had always been my nemesis and past my only source of guidance. 

Before I gathered the courage to turn, she leaned up and guided my chin towards her with her finger. “Forever and always” she whispers as she places a kiss upon my lips and it was in that moment I knew things would never be the same and for the first time I welcomed unchartered territories because for the first time we would be discovering them together.

One Year later…

I had never been so nervous in all my life. I stood at the altar, my hands sweating profusely, my body bobbing left to right like I had ants in my pants and my eyes shifting from the priest to the aisle and back again repeatedly. You would think a guy like me wouldn’t get so antsy but with all eyes on us, who wouldn’t feel the pressure right?

The music began to play and with its supposed calming nature, a sense of calmness should have filled me but it just seemed to antagonize me further. Mike, the once nervous Nelly notices my fidgeting, leans over and whispers in my ear “You are making me nervous. The way you’re acting you would think you were the one getting married and not me.”

His words are like ice on a fresh burn, soothing and calming all at the same time. I was happy for him and even happier for them both. It was amazing how in little less than a year I rekindled my long lost love and he found love all at the same time. Shortly after Bella and I’s reunion, Casey and Mike started exclusively dating. It was nice to see him happy, to find love on the first try similar to me. 

Bella remained in New York after our special night. We decided to take things slow so she and Casey became roommates and all four of us went out to eat quite frequently over the coming months. On their eight month anniversary, Mike popped the question and well as you can see, the big day is upon us. 

“Her comes your girl” Mike whispers to the side and as I turn my gaze from him to the aisle, I’m nearly swept off my feet at the sight of Bella in a dark blue strapless bridesmaid gown. She was radiant and that smile, it just made her even more beautiful than she already was. I continued to watch her come down the aisle; a sense of pride filling me as she finally made it to the altar and took her spot off to the side.

Normally all eyes were on the bride but mine never left hers. I knew one day this would be our moment and little did she know she would be planning our special day sooner than she could have ever thought possible. I stood astute as the ceremony progressed on, a smile permanently affixed on my face as Bella occasionally mouthed I love you from the other side of the altar. 

There were no words to express how I felt and I would have never imagined my life would have ended up like this. I was grateful to have wonderful friends, a career I loved, a comfortable home and now someone to share my life with. 

After the ceremony, we all reconvened in a small catering hall just down the block. The wedding was small, maybe sixty people at the most but it was definitely a nice turn out and a very intimate affair. As customary, the bride and groom danced to their song and halfway through all the attending couples were asked to join in.

Once again my nerves were shot as I escorted Bella onto the dance floor; the ring in my pocket burning against the fabric of my pants the longer it remained unclaimed. She leaned into me as we rocked back and forth to the music. I loved feeling her close, knowing she was mine and itching to make this more permanent than it already was. I leaned down, my chin resting on her shoulder as I whispered “always and forever right?”

I felt her smile into my shoulder as she replied “Until death do us part”.

I slid my hand down her back and into my pocket. Once I had the box in tow I pulled away, got on one knee, opened the box and said “Isabella Swan, I’ve loved you all my life and now I hope you will return that love by becoming my wife. Will you marry me?”

Her cheeks turned flush as tears welled in her eyes. Her body began to shake as her hands covered her shocked face and she nodded yes. There are no words to express how I felt at that moment but the minute the ring slide on her finger and my lips crashed against hers I knew. This was the moment I had waited for all my life, the moment it was no longer Bella and Jake, Ella and Jay or Cisne Negro and Jake Black. From this moment on it would forever be Mr. & Mrs. Jacob Black.


End file.
